Murder, She Wrote
by KittenGrrrl
Summary: Cuando la joven escritora de best-sellers Kate Beckett se queda sin inspiración, ésta parece volver a llamar a su puerta en el momento en el que un asesino en serie comienza a imitar los asesinatos de sus novelas. Así es como su camino y el del atractivo detective Richard Castle se unen. Muy AU (Temporada 1)
1. Flowers For Your Grave

Miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño para colocarse el ajustado vestido que llevaba puesto para la ocasión. Bufó al oír los aplausos de la gente. En serio, ¿qué le veían? Estaba harta, aburrida, cansada de ella. Sus sentimientos hacia Danielle casi rozaban la punta del odio, por ese mismo motivo decidió acabar con su vida.

Bastaron dos eternas páginas de su libro para terminar, por fin, con la puñetera Danielle Storm. Al principio Danielle fue como aquel juguete que te regalan por navidad, divertido. Llega un momento en el que, sí, aprecias a tu juguete, pero no te importa seguir jugando con él o no. Kate Beckett estaba en un punto de no retorno y, cansada de su juguete, decidió tirarlo a la basura.

— ¡Demos una gran bienvenida a Kate Beckett ! —Escuchó que dijo alguien desde fuera. Bueno, llegaba la hora de actuar, conocía el procedimiento que requería la situación ; posar para los deslumbrantes flashes un par de veces, firmar autógrafos, sonreír a sus fans, autógrafos de nuevo, más cámaras, más sonrisas.

 _Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe._

—¡Kate! —Volvió a escuchar.

Finalmente, salió de aquel cubículo y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas.

 _"Al menos me pagan por esto"_ pensó, para convencerse a sí misma de que _debía_ hacerlo.

—Gracias, gracias. —Dijo en respuesta a las aclamaciones de su insistente público.

Tras realizar con éxito el famoso _modus operandi para firmas de libros_ , Kate posó una vez más para una última foto con su ex-novio, a demás de editor, Tom Demming. Ambos eran muy jóvenes, incluso más de lo que lo son ahora, cuando se conocieron. En un principio estuvieron enamorados, hasta que la cosa se torció debido a unos cuernos tan grandes como los de un reno del trineo de Santa Claus. Decidieron seguir juntos en el ámbito profesional, ya que a la hora de meter prisa para terminar de escribir un capítulo, Tom era el mejor.

—Lo haces para torturarme, ¿no es así? —Prenguntó con un atisbo de enfado.

—¿Hacer qué? —Preguntó Kate con desdén— ¿Matar a Danielle? ¡Oh, vamos! Ni que fuese para tanto. ¿A caso te acostaste tú con tu jefa para torturarme cuando estábamos saliendo?

Tom rodó los ojos y Kate rió internamente. Había superado lo de Tom y Gina años atrás, por su puesto que lo había hecho. Pero le encantaba fastidiar de vez en cuando a su ex recordándoselo una y otra vez.

—¿Podrías no mezclar lo personal con lo laboral por una vez en tu vida, Katherine? —Preguntó.

—¿Lo pregunta el explotador de mi editor o el incordio de mi ex? —Colocó una mano en su barbilla y frunció el ceño, como si estuviese cavilando sobre algo extremadamente difícil y continuó hablando. — ¡Un momento! ¡Pero si son la misma persona! ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Podrías haberla lisiado, haberla metido en la embajada rusa, ¡podrías haberla convertido en puta de lujo, si hubiese sido necesario! Pero , ¿matarla? ¿A qué diablos crees que estás jugando? —Dijo Tom, ahora visiblemente enfadado.

—Mira, —Dijo firmando un autógrafo— Danielle Storm nunca ha sido la gallina de los huevos de oro. Quizás si que podría considerarla como uno de esos _"huevos"_ , pero aquí, la " _gallina"_ soy yo. Y si en cuatro años he podido escribir una saga de _best sellers_ puedo volver a escribir otra más cuando quiera. —Respondió Kate, dando aquella conversación por terminada.

—No es eso lo que dicen mis fuentes más cercanas. —Dijo Tom dándose la vuelta y dejándo a Kate con la palabra en la boca.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Nueva York...**_

Los pasos de Richard Castle se perdían entre entre el sonido de las cámaras mientras escrutaba con ojos fríos la habitación. Una joven rubia, quizás de veinti pocos años, yacía tumbada sobre una mesa de billar. Un manto de rosas cubría su cuerpo desnudo, y dos girasoles tapaban sus ojos sin vida.

—¿Quién eres? —Musitó poniéndose a su altura cuando llegó a la mesa.

—Allison Tisdale —Respondió una de sus compañeras, Lanie Parish—Tenía veinticuatro años. Licenciada universitaria. Trabajaba en asuntos sociales.

—Vive bien, para ser asistente. —Dijo Rick mientras daba un vistazo rápido a la sala.

—Papi tiene pasta —Dijo irónicamente el detective de homicidios Kevin Ryan.

—A parte de las flores, ¿qué más ha tenido la cortesía de regalarle el asesino? —Preguntó Rick.

—Dos disparos, calibre pequeño —Dijo el médico forense, Javier Espósito mientras apartaba un pétalo de rosa que cubría las heridas de la joven.

Rick daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa, observando la peculiar forma en la que el asesino había decidido dejar a su víctima. Había visto esto antes, mucho antes, pero ¿se trataría de una mera coincidencia? Esperaba que alguien hubiese caído en la misma conclusión que él, pero al parecer nadie lo había notado.

—Los vecinos se quejaban por la música y cómo no respondía a la puerta decidieron llamar al portero.

Rick asintió asimilando la información y decidió dar a conocer lo que pensaba a cerca del cadáver.

—Vamos, ¿es que a caso esto no le suena a nadie? —Dijo Rick incrédulo— Rosas, flores en los ojos...

Sus compañeros seguían sin captar la indirecta, como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuera una locura.

—¿Es que no leéis? —Exclamó Rick.

 _ **De vuelta a la firma de libros...**_

—Madre —Dijo Kate llamándo la atención de esta.— ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme a qué se refiere Tom con "fuentes fiables" ?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que me estás diciendo, ¿te importaría ser un poco más específica, querida?

—Mamá, tu breve período como actriz en los recitales escolares, y que fueses una abogogada de pleitos que se codeaba constantemente con estrellas de Hollywood no te hace actuar mejor —Dijo Kate, rodando los ojos — Pero si insistes, me refiero a que cuál es la razón por la que sabe Tom lo que hago o dejo de hacer en mi tiempo libre.

—Permiteme hacer un pequeño inciso —Dijo su hermano pequeño, Noah— pero tú no tienes tiempo libre, básicamente porque el día entero es tu tiempo libre.

—¿ Sabes, Noah? Podrías irte un rato a tomar por...

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Orden! —Dijo Johanna poniéndose en medio de sus dos hijos para evitar la inminente escena que estaban a punto de crear—Kate, sólo le he dicho la verdad ¿qué hay de malo en ello?

—¡Oh, nada en realidad! —Dijo sarcásticamente. — El único inconveniente es que cogiste el teléfono cuando yo no estaba y hablaste con mi ex a mis espaldas.

—¿A caso es un delito coger el teléfono de tu casa?—Dijo Johanna, de brazos cruzados.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú, que eres la abogada.

Johanna sonrió ligeramente, sabía que su hija aún le tenía cierto resentimiento a Tom y que quizás estaba así porque se sentía como si su orgullo se hubiese visto herido. Últimamente, Kate había tenido un humor de perros.

—Katie, vamos, cuéntame, ¿qué te pasa? —Preguntó Johanna, acariciando la cabeza de Kate como hacía cuando ella era sólo una niña.

—Estoy aburrida mamá —Dijo bufando— Estoy cansada de esto, ¡siempre es lo mismo! Firmas, firmas, más y más firmas. Entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, giras. Estuve a punto de fingir mi muerte e irme a alguna isla desierta para que la gente hiciese teorías como la de Elvis y todos esos rollos. Sólo quiero algo nuevo.

—¿Katherine Houghton Beckett? —Dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

—Mientras no me llames "Houghton" , querido, puedo firmarte lo que sea. No hace falta tanto formalismo, ¿dónde lo quieres? —Dijo dándose la vuelta con el bolígrafo en la mano.

—Richard Castle , Policía de Neva York —Dijo el detective, mostrando su placa.

—¿Te parece esto lo suficientemente nuevo, Katie?—Dijo Noah.

 **N/A : Bueno, espero que os haya gustado (en caso de que alguien esté leyendo mi historia) . Me haría muy feliz (y a los personajes también *carita de luna*) saber vuestra opinión sobre el primer capítulo.**


	2. Hell Hath No Fury

—Buenas, señorita Beckett —Dijo Rick, mientras miraba el archivo con los datos de la joven escritora.— Siento...haber interrumpido su fiesta, pero la situación lo requería.

La escritora deslizó una mirada lasciva por el cuerpo del apuesto detective ; comenzó por sus hombros, anchos, y luego pasó a sus brazos ; fuertes. La camisa era ajustada, y no pudo evitar dejar volar su imaginación y visualizarse a sí misma arañando esos bíceps mientras...

—¿Katherine? —Dijo él, llamando su atención.

—Perdone, ¿qué decía? Sigo confusa por lo que ha pasado.

—Decía que lamentaba haberla sacado así de su fiesta —Volvió a repetir.

—No se preocupe —Dijo Kate, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. —Si se trata de usted, puede sacarme de todas la fiestas que quiera.

Richard ignoró su comentario y siguió hojeando el papel, ¡menuda sorpresa! Tenía varios cargos, y daba la casualidad de que todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido retirados.

—Parece ser que tiene un currículum bastante completo, Katherine —Dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada con el ceño fruncido.—Múltiples escándalos públicos, posesión de hierba y...¡robó un coche de policía desnuda!

Kate río recordando esos momentos de diversión, ¿qué podía decir al respecto? Era joven, le gustaba pasárselo bien.

—He de admitir que me gusta...disfrutar de la vida, además, la hierba me ayuda a inspirarme, ¿sabe?

Richard suspiró, adoraba los casos como éste ; complicados, elaborados, de esos en los que había que comerse el coco para poder resolverlos. Pero hoy no estaba de humor, era tarde, estaba cansado y no le apetecía tener que cruzarse con una niña rica que ha tenido suerte escribiendo. No iba a negar que la joven escribía muy bien, había pasado noches en vela, fascinado por su capacidad de escribir. A pesar de eso, no puede dejar que influya en uno de sus casos. Ni eso ni el hecho que sea una chica muy atractiva.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que se tomase esto en serio, Katherine? —Preguntó, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Podría decirlo otra vez? —Respondió Kate, mientras se mordía el labio. El detective la miró con cara de pocos amigos, sin llegar a entender lo que quería decir la escritora con aquella pregunta. —Katherine —Aclaró— Me pone, tiene un acento...excitante. Ruso, ¿quizás?

—Varios años en Kiev, pero ese no es el caso. —Dijo, levantándose de su silla— Esto —Explicó, mientras ponía las fotos de la escena del crimen con un golpe seco en la mesa— es lo que pasa. ¿Le suena de algo, señorita Beckett?

Kate miró incrédula las fotos que habían sobre la mesa. ¡Era exactamente uno de los crímenes descritos en su libros!

—Flores para tu tumba —Dijeron ambos a la vez

—Exacto —Dijo Castle— Hace un par de días tuvimos un caso que levantó mis sospechas, pero no relacioné los crímenes con usted hasta que no vi el cadáver que mis chicos encontraron hoy. —Abrió la carpeta y de ella, sacó más fotos en las que un hombre yacía boca abajo en el suelo.— Furia infernal. ¿Qué podría decirme al respecto? ¿Tiene algún fan obsesivo?

Kate sonrió cómplice, mirando las fotos de los cadáveres y al detective alternativamente.

—No lo considero un fan obsesivo. —Dijo mordiéndose el labio de nuevo, haciendo que el detective tuviese que dirigir la mirada hacia otra parte. Tenía que volcar todos sus sentidos en el caso, no en los carnosos y apetecibles labios de la joven despreocupada que había frente a él.

—¿Disculpe? —Dijo Rick, incrédulo.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? Voy a tutearle, ¿puedo? —El tiempo pasaba, y la paciencia de Rick volaba con ese tiempo, ¿quién se creía que era para llegar ahí y faltarle el respeto de esa manera?— Es decir, ¿Furia infernal? ¿Flores para tu tumba? Sólo mi fans más fieles son capaces de reconocer los crímenes que cometo en mis libros.

Richard se llevó las manos a la cabeza, echándose el ligero flequillo que comenzaba a lucirse en su frente, y suspiró.

—¿Podría responder a mi pregunta de una vez? Hay gente que ha muerto.—Dijo apoyando las dos manos sobre la mesa para quedar cara a cara con la chica.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho —Dijo mirándolo directamente, con la cara sobre las palmas de las manos, para acercarse más a él— que tienes unos ojos preciosos? Estoy segura de que si...

—Y yo estoy más que seguro de que le han leído sus derechos antes de entrar aquí y de que si quisiera, podría meterla en el calabozo.

—Puedes usar las esposas, ¿va a azotarme si me porto mal, detective? —Dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Suficiente, lleváosla de aquí, ya. —Dijo, cansado de oír estupideces.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Dijo Kate incrédula, cuando vio a dos detectives entrar por la puerta.— Estarás de coña, ¿no?

Castle sonrió falsamente y guiñó un ojo a Katherine

—Ya te gustaría.

Volvió con sus compañeros, Lanie y Ryan, quienes miraban absortos a la pizarra desarrollando teorías sobre lo que podría haberle pasado a sus víctimas.

—¿Qué has podido sacarle a la escritora? —Preguntó Lanie

—¿Le has pedido el autógrafo que quería? —Dijo Ryan entusiasmado.

Richard rodó los ojos, ¿por qué se emocionaban tanto por la llegada de esa chica? Suponía que si a sus veinticuatro años había sido tan lista como para escribir una saga de best sellers, no sería tan tonta como para cometer los crímenes que ella misma había escrito. Pero eso, al fin y al cabo, no quitaba el hecho de que fuese una sospechosa.

—Relajaos, nenas . —Dijo mirando a Ryan— No ha cantado, va a pasar la noche en el calabozo.

—Pero...—Dijo Lanie, incrédula.

—¿Cómo has podido? —Exclamó Ryan.

Antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, las inminentes pisadas de unos tacones irrumpieron en la sala.  
Era Johanna Beckett, la madre de su sospechosa, y no estaba muy contenta. Es decir, se habían llevado a su hija sin motivo aparente de su fiesta de inauguración, ¿que esperaban que hiciera?

—¡Quiero ver a mi hija! —Dijo mirando hacia todas partes. Inmediatamente, Rick se dirigió para hablar con ella y explicarle la situación en la que se encontraban.

—¿Puede acompañarme a la sala de descanso? —Dijo cordialmente.

Cuando llegaron, Rick cerró la puerta, para dar privacidad a la conversación y comenzó a explicarle lo ocurrido. Poco a poco, el rostro de Johanna comenzó a relajarse, conocía a su hija perfectamente y creía todo lo que le estaba diciendo aquel joven policía. Aunque no podía evitar seguir preocupada por ella.

—Pero...¿dónde está ahora mismo? —Preguntó, con un deje de inquietud.

—Como comprenderá, no tolero ese tipo de faltas de respeto hacia mi persona, y mucho menos hacia mis víctimas.—Respondió amablemente— Esta noche la pasará en el calabozo, no creo que le venga mal un pequeño susto para hacerla escarmentar un poco. —Dijo con una mirada cómplice.

Johanna asintió con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo con el detective.

—Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer...—Dijo Johanna, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

—De hecho, si hay algo que puede hacer.

Una hora después varios policías trasladaban los kilos y kilos de cartas de los fans de Katherine Beckett. Podrían ser de gran ayuda.

Estaba apunto de ponerse a leer las cartas cuando el capitán de la comisaría 12th, Roy Montgomery, lo llamó a su despacho.

—¿Algún problema, capitán? —Dijo al entrar.

—Si, Richard, sí que lo hay, —El capitán miró a su subordinado con el ceño fruncido — no me habías dicho que teníamos a Katherine Beckett en la comisaría.

De repente, casi por inercia, echó un vistazo al despacho, dándose de bruces con la joven de pelo corto, ojos verdes y un vestido magenta, conjuntado con unos Stilettos de infarto.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Dijo Rick, comenzando a notar como la sangre le hervía en las venas. No lograba descifrar si era por excitación, por enfado, o por ambas cosas.

—Esa no es la pregunta, Richard — Exclamó Montgomery, aún más furioso que él.— La cuestión es qué hacía ella en el calabozo.

—Señor es sospechosa y...

—No, no, no —Intervino.— Dios, Castle, quiere colaborar en el caso, ¿te das cuenta de lo difícil que es conseguir buena prensa? Además, el asesino imita sus crímenes, ¿quién mejor que ella para ayudarnos a resolver esto?

Rick cerró los ojos intentando procesar la información, y respiró hondo.

—¿Me está diciendo que va a dejarla trabajar con nosotros en un caso?

—Es exactamente lo que le he dicho.—Afirmó el capitán.

—Pero...¡es una civil! —Dijo furioso.

Por primera vez en la conversación, Kate dio un paso al frente y habló.

—Sabéis que estoy aquí, ¿no? —Dijo.

—¡Cállese! —Dijeron detective y capitán a la vez.

—Por favor —Añadió Montgomery, esta vez más calmado.

—Señor...—Volvió a insistir Castle.

—No hay más que hablar, detective.

Castle se dio una vuelta, hecho una furia, ni siquiera miró a Katherine al pasar por su lado.

—Gracias por ésta oportunidad, señor—Dijo ella cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado

—No me de las gracias.

Kate le guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes conseguirme esas entradas para el partido de los Knicks en primera fila?

—Segurísima. —Y tras decir eso, salió por la puerta.

 **N/A : Vuestras reviews me hacen muy happy, no me las esperaba tan rápidas pero eso me ha dado inspiración. Ya sabéis chicxs, yo soy el coche y vuestras reviews mi gasolina (xD soy mala con los chistes) Espero que os guste ?**


	3. The Dancing Queen

—¿Qué tenemos? —Preguntó Kate, salir del despacho.

Los tres detectives, cada uno en sus respectivos escritorios, dirigieron una mirada a Kate. Ryan, la miraba sorprendido; con la boca abierta, mientras que Lanie estaba simplemente extrañada.

—¡Vaya, chicos! ¿No os ha dado el capitán la "buena noticia"?

Ryan y Lanie negaron boquiabiertos, expectantes a un respuesta.

—¡Voy a colaborar en el caso! —Dijo Kate, entusiasmada, anticipándose a Rick.

Los dos detectives no cabían en su asombro. Katherine Beckett, una civil, ¡una escritora de best sellers! Y que, ¿además iba a trabajar con ellos en un caso? No sabían si alegrarse, o preguntarle al capitán que en qué estaba pensando.

—¿Es...es eso cierto? —Preguntó Ryan, aún sorprendido. Rick asintió en silencio con cara de muy, muy, muy pocos amigos. Ryan se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a presentarse ante una de sus pocas escritoras favoritas.— Detective Kevin Ryan, encantado de conocerla.

Kate rió ante el entusiasmo del detective y le devolvió el apretón de manos con la misma efusividad.

—Oh, por favor, tutéame. Me siento vieja cuando la gente me trata de usted. —Dijo haciendo reír Kevin

Mientras tanto, Lanie se acercó al escritorio de Rick, quien estaba con los codos apoyados sobre la superficie y la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Lanie, con una mirada traviesa, éste le respondió con una mueca de horror.— ¿Me estas vacilando? Ricky, llevas hablando de ella desde que sacó su primer libro, ¿pretendes que me crea que no te sientes ni si quiera un poquito atraído hacia ella?

Rick le lanzó un manotazo volador, el cuál la joven detective esquivó con un ligero movimiento.

—¿Quieres callarte? —Dijo furioso, en voz baja.— Si, vale, quizás me atraía un poco. Pero eso era antes.

Lanie se giró mientras reía, dispuesta a presentarse a la joven escritora.

Richard se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de descanso, la noche iba a ser muy larga pero no sabía si el café iba a ser suficiente. Encendió la máquina, y ésta chirrió, estaba en las últimas. Respecto al café, éste sabía fatal, era una especie de sabor acuoso y ácido que había aprendido a apreciar con el paso de los años. Las noches en vela, resolviendo casos complicados, las veces que no había dormido a causa del insomnio…

En cierto modo, ese café formaba parte de su historia.

—Hola, detective —Dijo Kate, con voz seductora, mientras entraba por la puerta de la sala de descanso.

—¿Ahora me vas a seguir a todas partes? ¿Es que te has cansado de escribir y quieres ser mi sombra? —Preguntó Rick, en un tono socarrón mezclado con un ligero enfado.

Kate se puso a su lado, dispuesta a preparase una taza caliente de café.

—¿Cómo se maneja este trasto? —Preguntó mientras miraba la máquina de café con una ceja alzada

—Vaya, lamento que esto no sea tu máquina Espresso, porque seguro que tienes una, ¿no? —Kate se sonrojó ligeramente, se sintió un poco tonta al no saber como funcionaba una máquina tan simple como aquella.— Trae anda. —Dijo mientras le quitaba la taza de las manos y hacía él mismo café.

—Gracias —Dijo tímidamente cuando éste le pasó la taza humeante de café. Inmediatamente, una milésima de segundo después de probar el líquido oscuro, volvió a escupirlo en el fregadero, bajo la atenta mirada del detective. —¡Está asqueroso! ¿Sabes lo que sí es un delito? Que tengáis que beber esto.

Rick río ante ese gesto, ¿qué esperaba de una niña mimada como Kate Beckett?

—Esto es lo que hay Beckett, lo tomas o lo dejas —Respondió con falsa resignación.

—Debería estar intentando suicidarme para querer beber eso. —Kate se dio la vuelta, dándole a Rick una visión de sus largas piernas y su trasero, enfundados en ese vestido, pues aún no se había cambiado. Se sentó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No piensas ponerme al día con los casos? —Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? ¿No hay suficientes detectives ? — Dijo antes de bufar.

—Ricky, Ricky, Ricky —Susurró mientras se acercaba a él.— Soy amiga del alcalde, ¿sabes? Lo que significa puedo hacer prácticamente todo lo que quiera sin pagar a penas alguna consecuencia.—Dio un paso al frente, cada vez más cerca de Rick, quien estaba acorralado contra encimera ya que no podía dar más pasos hacia atrás. —Pero a parte de eso, siempre, y repito siempre consigo lo que quiero, ¿sabes qué es lo que quiero ahora, Ricky?

Éste tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que de verdad quiero —Susurró en su oreja, el cálido aliento de la joven erizaba los vellos de la nunca del detective, por mucho que quisiera evitarlo.— Es meter a ese puñetero asesino, o asesina, en prisión.—Dijo rompiendo así la atmósfera de sensualidad que se había creado a su alrededor.

Rick seguía aún desconcertado, ¿qué cojones acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué había dejado que ella se hacercase tanto?

De repente, Lanie entró a la sala de descanso.

—Rick, hemos encontrado otro cuerpo.

—¡Madre mía! —Dijo Kate, emocionada.— ¡Mi primera escena de un crimen! ¡En vivo y en directo!

Rick rodó los ojos y pasó por su lado para salir por la puerta y dirigirse a aquella escena del crimen.

Había una chica, boca abajo, con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda. No había restos de sangre.

—El conserje subió a limpiar la piscina y la encontró aquí. —Dijo uno de los detectives.

—¿A las doce de la noche? —Preguntó Rick. ¿Para que querría limpiar una piscina a esas horas? Desde luego, ese iba a ser uno de los primeros sospechosos en ser interrogados.

Kate se disponía a seguir andando cuando el brazo de Rick la detuvo.

—De eso nada, monada. —Dijo poniéndose delante, impidiéndole el paso. —Que no se te ocurra moverte de aquí, ¿entendido?

—Palabra de Girl Scout —Dijo Kate, antes de que Rick terminase de darse la vuelta.

—¿Fuiste Girl Scout? —Preguntó

—Si —Dijo ella, muy segura de sus palabras. —No te imaginas lo bien que me sentaban las faldas.

 _"Demasiado había tardado en soltar una de sus bromitas"_ Pensó el detective.

Rick se reunió con los técnicos, quienes le informaban a cerca del cadáver, mientras Kate dio un par de pasos hasta situarse en cuclillas frente al forense.

—Vaya, no tiene sangre. —Dijo Kate—Lo que significa que le clavaron el cuchillo después de asesinarla.

—Está usted en lo correcto, pero no puede...—El forense paró de hablar en cuanto levantó la cabeza.— ¿Eres...

—¡Katherine Houghton Beckett¡ —Exclamó Rick cuando vio que no estaba donde le había dicho. — ¿No te dejé lo suficientemente claro que no quería que te movieses de ahí? —Dijo señalando al lugar que se refería. — Además, ¿dónde ha quedado esa promesa de _Girl Scou_ t?

—Nunca he sido _Girl Scout_ — Alegó la escritora mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Esposito, ¿qué puedes decirme de la chica?

—Pues, aparte de que es muy guapa —Respondió el forense mirando a Kate— es bastante inteligente.

—Me refería al cadáver, imbécil —Dijo Rick.

Esto de la colaboración en el caso estaba acabando con su paciencia. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerse cargo de aquella escritora? Él era detective, ¡no un _babysitter_! Y por si fuera poco, ahora tenía que aguantar a todo con él que se cruzaba babeando por Kate.  
¿Por qué narices preguntaban si era ella de verdad cada vez que se la cruzaban por primera vez? ¡Joder, ni que tuviese una hermana gemela o algo así!

—Como bien ha dicho ésta señorita —Dijo Espo sacando a Rick de sus pensamientos y guiñando un ojo a Kate— La mataron antes de clavarle el cuchillo, lo que explica la falta de sangre. En el depósito la examinaré con más profundidad, ya te avisaré. Y que sepas que tenemos que hablar.

—¿Hablar? ¿De qué? ¿Es que piensas romper conmigo? —Dijo el detective a modo de broma.

—No tío, no me ha gustado nada

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó, ahora sí, intrigado por lo que tenía que decirle.

—Llega Kate Beckett a la comisaría, quiere ayudaros con el caso, y ¿ni siquiera me avisas? Pensaba que eramos amigos, tío.—Dijo el forense aprovechando que Kate se había ido ya al coche y no podía oírlos.

—Oh no, tu también no, por favor. —Suspiró cansado el detective.

Salió del edificio, dispuesto a coger su coche y conducir de vuelta a comisaría.

—Estaba pensando...—Comenzó a decir Kate, nada más oír a Rick entrar en el coche.

—¡Vaya por Dios! —Exclamó Rick— Kate Beckett pensando, a ver, sorpréndeme.

—Muy gracioso, —Dijo— en fin, digo que estaba pensando en la forma de matar a la chica, obviamente , el asesino quiso recrear el asesinato de...

— _La reina del bail_ e , sí, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saberlo.

Kate lo miró desde el asiento del copiloto, alzando una ceja.

—Para nada, simplemente hay que ser uno de mis mayores fans para saber eso. —Dijo Kate, devolviéndole la puya con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en los labios, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rick— Pero a lo que me estaba refiriendo era a qué el vestido que llevaba la chica era amarillo, no azul, como en el libro.

Rick frunció el ceño, cavilando unos instantes si aquel detalle podría ser relevante o no a la hora de investigar el crimen.

—Suponiendo que fuese algo importante, ¿en que nos podría ayudar esto en la investigación?— Preguntó.

—No estoy segura —Dijo Kate— ¡Quizás nuestro asesino es daltónico!

—Claro que sí, Beckett, claro —Rick tenía razón, iba a ser una noche muy larga. 


	4. Anything you can do i can do better

Al las tres y media de la madrugada de aquella noche Rick Castle daba por terminado su día laboral. Se despidió de sus chicos, con una mueca de cansancio absoluto, pero aún así, con una sonrisa en la cara. Mañana interrogarían al conserje, por lo que debía descansar para estar lo más cuerdo posible durante el interrogatorio .Pulsó el botón de la planta a la que quería ir, la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse, cuando un cuerpo se interpuso entre dicho espacio.

—Mierda —Musitó cuando descubrió de quien se trataba.

—¡Oh, vamos! Podrías disimular un poco el odio que sientes hacia mí —Exclamó Kate tras entrar al ascensor—Aunque sé que, en el fondo, no me odias tanto como dices.

—¿No existe ninguna forma para librarme de ti? —Rogó el detective.

Kate lo pensó durante unos segundos.

—De hecho sí que la hay —Dijo ganando la atención de Rick. —Se trata de una especie de...pacto, no, en realidad, se trata de una apuesta.

Rick pulsó el botón para parar el ascensor.

—A ver, sorpréndeme. ¿Que quieres apostar?

—Quiero que apostemos sobre quien es capaz de resolver el caso antes. —Respondió, haciendo que el detective terminase riendo a grandes carcajadas.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó aún recuperando la respiración.— Kate, llevo años siendo detective, mientras que tú solo has escrito un par de best sellers, ¿crees que puedes competir contra mí? ¿O contra Lanie? ¿Contra Ryan? Pensaba que escribías novelas policíacas, no de ficción.

—Dices eso porque tienes miedo de que te gane.—Dijo la joven, manteniendo su cara de póquer. Aunque por dentro la sangre hervía en sus venas.

—Y, en caso de que ganes, ¿cuál sería tu premio? ¿Cúal sería el mío si gano yo?

—No sé —Dijo con ligero desdén Kate— ¿Qué te gustaría como premio?

—Quiero que dejes de seguirme —No se lo pensó dos veces antes de decirlo.

—¿Y…? —Preguntó Kate.

—Y nada más, es lo único que quiero.

—Bien, si gano yo, quiero que me dejes seguirte en tus casos. A ti, a Lanie, a Ryan...pienso basar mi próxima novela en un grupo de policías y necesito, eh...documentarme. —Rick se quedó quieto, confíaba en sí mismo y en sus amigos para ganar aquella estúpida apuesta. Pero había algo a lo qie no paraba de darle vueltas. El " _Y si…?",_ ¿y si Kate ganase? ¿Y si tuviese que aguantarla todos los días?

—Vale —Respondió firmemente.

—Eh, quieto ahí, vaquero —Dijo cuando Rick se disponía a darle al botón para que el ascensor volviera a ponerse en marcha.—No he terminado.

—¿No te parace suficiente premio? —Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kate negó con la cabeza.

—Además —Dijo sonriendo, mientras Rick tragaba saliva, ligeramente nervioso por conocer su respuesta.— Quiero una cita.

Rick casi se atraganta al oírlo.

—De verdad, —Dijo tosiendo— De todas las bromas y chistes que has solatado esta noche, éste ha sido el peor.

—No era una broma —Dijo Kate, totalmente en serio.—Repito, ¿tienes miedo de que te gane?

—N-no —Dijo dubitativo.—Está bien, pienso ganarte esa maldita apuesta.

—Tenemos que sellarla de algún modo —Dijo Kate.

—¡Vamos, ni que fuésemos unos críos! —Exclamó Rick.

—¿Quieres que deje de seguirte?¿O no? —Preguntó Kate , alzando una ceja.

—Está bien, como quieras —Rick escupió en su mano y se la tendió a Kate, sabía que una chica tan remilgada como ella jamás haría un _Pacto de saliva_.

Pero contra todo pronóstico y rompiendo sus esquemas, Kate escupió en su mano y apretó la de Rick

—Joder, que turbio —Dijo éste tras limpiarse la mano en su chaqueta.—Pues ya está, ya la hemos sellado

—Pues muy bien.—Dijo Kate pulsando el botón para que el ascensor siguiese con su recorrido.

—Pues vale.

—Genial.

—Maravilloso.

" _Pues puede ser que tenga ganas de besarte"_ Pensó Kate.

—Disculpad, —Dijo un detective cuando el ascensor se paró y abrió sus puertas— ¿Le pasa algo al ascensor ? Es que…

—No —Respondieron Kate y Rick al unisono.

Salieron a la calle, y el frío neoyorquino les azotó por completo.

—Hasta mañana, detective —Dijo Kate antes de que Rick se fuese.

—Adiós, señorita Beckett.

No lo sabían pero al girarse y tomar caminos diferentes, cada uno en la dirección opuesta, directos a sus coches, estaban sonriendo. Sin razón aparente.

Kate abrió la puerta de su loft, encontrándose con todas las luces apagadas. Pensó que su madre y su hermano ya se habían ido a dormir, hasta que vio un destello azul moverse a través del salón. Estaban jugando al _Laser Tag_. Al parecer, la madre de Kate se dio cuenta de que esta ya había vuelto, pues encendió las luces.

— _Game over,_ chiquillo —Dijo refiriéndose a Noah, su hijo—¡La hija prodiga ha vuelto! ¿Qué haces aquí? Aquel detective tan guapo me dijo que ibas a pasarte la noche en _Chirona_ .

—Ya ves, —Dijo Kate, encogiéndose de hombros.— Me dejó salir a cambio de una felación.

—¡Joder, Kate! —Se quejó su hermano— Podrías ahorrarte esos detalles.

—Oh, pequeño Noah —Dijo su madre acariciando la cabeza de su hijo— Que más hubiese querido Katie, todos sabemos que es mentira.

Kate rio mientras se aproximaba a la nevera para coger el bote de nata y echarse un poco directamente en la boca.

—Kate, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? —Reprochó Johanna de brazos cruzados.

—Mi casa, mis normas —Dijo Kate con un falso tono autoritario.—Mientras vivas bajo mi techo, la nata se tomará como yo diga, ¿entendido, jovencita?

—Bueno, eso de jovencita es discutible —Dijo Noah ganándose un manotazo por parte de su madre.

—Anda, venid aquí —Dijo su madre abrazando a sus dos hijos.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en un apartamento de Nueva York…**_

Rick entró a su casa arrastrando los pies, estaba muerto de sueño. Comenzó a desnudarse ; primero se quitó los zapatos, luego los pantalones y finalmente la camisa. Ni si quiera se molestó en recoger la ropa del suelo.

" _Ya lo haré mañana"_ pensó. Se acercó a la nevera y cogió una cerveza bien fría, después de aquel día tan largo se lo merecía. Se tumbó en la cama y encendió un cigarro. Sí, aquel detective, tan estricto y tan correcto, fumaba. No estaba orgulloso de ello, la verdad, pero si cada día corría el riesgo de morir ¿que importaba?

Miró a su mesilla de noche, la foto de la joven pelirroja aún estaba ahí. Lauren Bardott, su ex novia. Esa joven que seguramente estaría ocupada con algún caso mientras se atiborraba de café para mantenerse despierta a pesar de que los párpados de sus ojos azules le pedían lo contrario. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Llevaba tiempo queriendo deshacerse de aquella foto. Días, de hecho, meses. Pero no podía, le partía el alma en mil pedazos tener que dejar de ver su sonrisa. Pero hoy, algo había cambiado en él. No se sentía tan preparado y recuperado como para apartar la foto definitivamente, pero esa noche no se torturó más. Puso la foto boca abajo, la sonrisa de la joven había desaparecido, y ya no había tanto dolor para Richard. Pues una pequeña porción de su alma ya era libre.

 _ **N/A : No tenéis ni idea de lo realmente feliz que me hace ver que os gusta la historia, de verdad. Es una alegría indescriptible. Posiblemente parezca una exagerada pero así soy yo y así me siento. Gracias a los que os tomáis el tiempo de comentar, gracias de corazón.**_


	5. The Talk

Apenas eran las 8:30 de la mañana cuando Rick Castle abrió por primera vez en el día sus azules ojos, molestos por la luz que se cuela siempre a través de las persianas. Se dirigía a la ducha con un solo pensamiento en mente : conseguiría que esa escritorzuela dejase de perseguirlo, cueste lo que cueste. No podía creer que todo esto estuviese sucediendo, ¿en qué narices estaba pensando el capitán Montgomery?

Media hora después, por fin listo, se dirigió hacia la comisaría en su Crown Victoria, mientras pensaba sobre lo poco que sabían acerca del caso : Habían matado a tres personas, dos de ellas estaban identificadas, menos la que encontraron ayer por la noche : Alison Tisdale y Jonathan Fisk. Hoy interrogarían al conserje y posiblemente a los familiares de Tisdale. Aún no habían encontrado _la famosa carta_ del supuesto fan trastornado de Beckett pero debían hacerlo, estaba más que seguro de que si la encontraban les llevaría al asesino, o al menos cerca de este.

Subió en el ascensor, disfrutando los últimos momentos de silencio que le quedaban hasta que acabase su jornada laboral y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver el panorama de la comisaría, todo parecía bastante tranquilo. En efecto, lo parecía, hasta que vio a la escritora sentada en la silla de su escritorio.

" _Ya empezamos"_ se dijo el inspector a sí mismo mentalmente.

Se plantó frente a ella, que miraba muy concentrada, a decir verdad, la pantalla del ordenador. No se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que llamó su atención con un carraspeo alto y claro.

—¡Castle! —Dijo ella apartando la mirada de la pantalla— ¡Estás aquí!

—¿No se supone que el que debería decir eso soy yo? —Preguntó.

—Te he traído café —Dijo Kate, amablemente, pasándole uno de los vasos de Starbucks lleno de la humeante bebida.

Richard lo probó con desconfianza, sorprendiéndose por la perspicacia de la joven.

—Si piensas que voy a dejar que ganes nuestra apuesta simplemente porque hayas adivinado como me gusta el café, la llevas clara, Katherine Beckett.

—¡Eh! Yo no pretendía-

—Gracias —Dijo Rick, interrumpiéndola. Iba un poco en serio respecto a lo que había dicho, pero tampoco era tan suspicaz y viendo que se ha tomado esa molestia de ir a por un café a por él no va a ser borde con ella. Quizás haya bajado un poco la guardia, quizás. Puede que no sea un niña mimada, arrogante y egoísta, puede…

Pero ese café no ha significado nada, o por lo menos no debería hacerlo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Preguntó Castle.

—Intentaba...—Respondió Kate,pensativa— Intentaba ver si Akinator podía adivinar la identidad de nuestra víctima, ¿sabes que Danielle Storm está dentro de los personajes que puede adivinar? Incluso ha adivinado cuando estaba pensando en mí misma…

El detective rodó los ojos, dando un sorbo al café.

—¿Así piensas resolver el caso? Parece mentira que hayas escrito libros sobre asesinatos.

—Lo que parece mentira es que hayas comprado esos libros y , peor aún, que los hayas leído. —Dijo Kate, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rick— En realidad, estaba comprobando los mensajes de mi correo electrónico, quizás me habían mandado la famosa carta ahí, pero todos los mensajes de mis fans son igual de perturbadores. —Explicó mirando fijamente la pizarra.

El móvil de Richard vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, era Espo, tenía noticias sobre el cuerpo en el depósito.

—Por cierto —Dijo Kate, tomando un sorbo de su café al igual que había hecho él, segundos antes— ¿Te ha dicho el médico forense algo sobre el cuerpo? Ya sabes, ese forense tan guapo que...—Dijo alzando las cejas.

—Ya, ya, ya. Ese médico forense al que te refieres tiene nombre, se llama Espósito. —Dijo Rick, con desdén.

—¿Eso que noto son celos, Señor Castle? Porque si lo son, déjame decirte que no deberías tenerlos. Eres mi única musa. —Dijo haciendo que el detective se atragantase con el café.

—¿Cómo que... _musa?_ —Preguntó incrédulo mientras seguía tosiendo.

—Ya lo sabes, estoy escribiendo un nuevo libro basado en la policía de Nueva York.— Dijo Kate.

—¿Perdona?

—Perdonado.

—No, nada de eso. —Dijo eloevando el tono de voz, consiguiendo que un par de oficiales se girasen hacia él.—¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?

—Te lo dije ayer, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo Kate, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a algún sitio. Ni si quiera sabía hacia dónde ir pero sabía que a Castle no le estaba haciendo gracia la idea de su nuevo libro.

—Quieta ahí. —Dijo Castle impidiéndole el paso.— Esa opción era válida _sólo_ si resolvías el caso.

—¿Todo bien? —Dijo el capitán, que se dirigía a su oficina. Castle y Beckett cerraron su bocas al instante y asintieron efusivamente. —Más les vale.

—Me voy —Dijo Rick dirigiéndose a la morgue.

—¿A dónde? ¿Puedo ir? —Preguntó a pesar de que sabía que la respuesta iba a ser un claro y rotundo "No". —Bueno, no me eches demasiado de menos, detective.

Rick rodó los ojos, le dio tiempo a oír eso antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen. No tenía problema en que viniese, es decir, iba a tener que aguantarla horas y horas, y si resolvía el caso, iba a tener que aguantarla días, meses, años, ¿quién sabe cuánto? El caso es que cinco minutos sin ella no iban a darle mucho tiempo de descanso, pero no quería que viniese porque tenía que hablar con Javi. A parte de Lanie y Ryan, era uno de sus mejores amigos además de "consejero", a quien siempre había acudía cuando tenía un problema o no sabía qué hacer con algún tema de su vida personal.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó el forense cuando vio al joven detective aparecer por la puerta— Mira quien se ha dignado a aparecer por aquí. ¿Qué tal con la chica escritora?

—La verdad es que quería hablarte de eso, entre otras cosas, pero necesito saber lo que tienes sobre el ca-

—El cadáver no va a moverse de aquí ni va a impacientarse si no te digo los detalles de la autopsia, en cambio yo sí que lo voy a hacer si no me dices lo que pensabas decirme.

—No vas a darme los detalles hasta que no te lo cuente, ¿verdad? —Preguntó ligeramente resignado.

—Bien, parece que lo has pillado a la primera.

Richard, viendo que su amigo no estaba dispuesto a cooperar, se tumbó en una de las camillas vacías, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Verás, estoy muy confuso...—Comenzó a decir— Ayer hice algo que no se me hubiese ocurrido hacer ni en un millón de años.

—¿Te has acostado con ella? —Preguntó Espósito.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No!

—Y, ¿entonces? Has dicho que hiciste algo que no se te hubiese ocurrido ni en un millón de años.

—Ya, pero no me refería a-

—¡Continúa!

—Eso haría —Dijo Rick— Si dejases de interrumpirme. En fin, ayer, cuando iba a irme a casa, Kate entró en el ascensor conmigo y-

—Follásteis.

—Joder, que pesado, ¿quieres que te pregunte como te va a con Lanie? —Dijo haciendo que el rostro del forense se endureciera.— Me parece que eso es un no. Ahora, ¿quieres que te lo cuente? ¿O no? Siempre puedo venir a preguntarle a Perlmutter.

—No vayas por ahí, Richard —Le advirtió.

—Como decía, —Prosiguió— entró en el ascensor y dijo que yo en realidad no la odiaba tanto y yo pregunté que qué podía hacer para librarme de ella y-

—¿Cómo puedes querer librarte de una tía como Katherine Beckett? —Preguntó incrédulo, Espósito.

—Pensaba que había quedado muy claro el asunto de las interrupciones.—Dijo con desdén — ¿Me dejarás terminar la historia algún día?

—Está bien, Castle, no llores —Dijo riendo.

—Entonces ella dijo que sí, que había una forma y acabamos apostando acerca de quién era capaz de resolver el caso antes. Si ganaba yo, ella dejaría de seguirme. Pero si ganaba ella…

El forense alzó las cejas instándole a continuar.

—Ella me acompañará en más casos para "documentarse" —Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.— para su nuevo libro y además, yo saldría con ella.

Espósito río negando con la cabeza.

—¿Salir? ¿A dónde? ¿A la calle ? No te referirás a salir en plan...—El detective asintió con la cabeza.— Cabrón, ¿eres consciente de lo afortunado que eres?

—Sí, afortunadisimo —Dijo mientras se levantaba de la camilla y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.— No sé ni por qué acepté, yo...no me dejaba llevar de esta forma desde…

—Tío, olvida ya a Lauren —Dijo el forense poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo—Lo que hizo estuvo fatal, los dos estabais llevando el tema a duras penas. Tú no tuviste la culpa, acéptalo de una vez.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo con una amarga sonrisa, notando como los ojos se le iban llenando poco a poco de lágrimas.—Ayer fui capaz de darle la vuelta a su foto.

El forense abrió los ojos sorprendido, sabía lo importante que había sido esa mujer para su amigo y lo mal que lo había pasado por ella. Él mismo le ayudó a deshacerse de todas las cosas de Lauren el día que dejó su apartamento, pero sabía que Rick guardaba una foto, nunca se iba a dormir sin echarle al menos una mirada

—Eso es un paso, Rick.

—Supongo, ¿algún consejo?

—Si, —Dijo muy seguro.— Sal con la chica escritora, podrá ser todo lo que tú quieras, arrogante, egoísta...pero si en unas horas ha hecho que avances , por muy pequeño que haya sido el paso con respecto a Lauren. Kate se merece una oportunidad...y si no, siempre puedes pasarme su número. —Dijo el forense haciendo que ambos rieran.

—No la conozco, Javi.

—Fuiste a una firma de libros suya, tienes la colección completa de Danielle Storm…

—¡Baja la voz! —Dijo el detective— Además, eso no tiene nada que ver.

—No importa, tienes toda la vida para conocerla.

Rick decidió obviar ese comentario, la idea de salir con ella no le desagradaba del todo. Kate era guapa, muy guapa, y Rick no tenía reparo en admitirlo, aunque jamás lo podrían oír diciéndolo en público. Pero quizás Javi tenía razón, podría salir con ella, incluso podrían acostarse y así liberar tensiones. La idea cada vez iba tomando más sentido en su cabeza, Kate se había empeñado en todo esto porque estaba encaprichada de él. Es decir, tiene a todos los tíos babeando por ella, menos a él, quizás era eso lo que le atraía. Entonces, puede que si le diese lo que ella quiere dejara de perseguirle…

" _Nah, menuda estupidez"_ pensó Rick sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos.

—Bueno, ahora hablame del cadáver.

—Jeena Atkinson, veintisiete años. La hora de la muerte fue entre las nueve y las once de la noche. Está fichada por posesión de drogas, pero está sana y limpia. Y es dependienta en Bloomingdale's

—Vale —Dijo Rick.— Supongo que tendré que hacer una visita a Bloomingdale's.

El detective estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando se chocó contra alguien.

—Joder, Kate —Dijo Richard— ¿Debería empezar a preocuparme por tu obsesión de chocarte conmigo?

—Hola a ti también, Castle —Dijo amblemente— Hola, Espo.

Este por su parte le guiñó un ojo a la escritora, haciendo que Rick rodase los ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te dije que te quedases arriba? —Preguntó el detective, bajando la voz.

—Siento deshacerte tus planes para ir a Bloomingdale's e investigar la vida de nuestra "Rachel Green", —Dijo Kate— Pero han encontrado un cadáver.

La cara de Rick se descompuso, ¿qué narices estaba pasando?

—¿Otro? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—El conserje—Respondió escuetamente la escritora.

—Joder —Maldijo Rick— Nos vemos en la escena del crimen, Espo.

Rick se dirigió al coche acompañado de su nueva compañera. Esta le explicaba donde lo habían encontrado y como.

—Oye, perdona que te interrumpa, —Dijo Rick cuando tuvieron que parar en un atasco— pero...eh, ¿durante cuánto tiempo estuviste escuchando nuestra conversación?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a la escritora, que abrió los ojos como platos sin saber que responder a la pregunta. Estaba congelada en su asiento, y no precisamente por el frío.

—Yo...eh...—Rick la miró con cara de pocos amigos— No quería interrumpir y…esto….a ver, pensaba que terminaríais pronto de hablar, de verdad que-

—¡Mierda! —Musitó.

—Rick, no pasa nada ¿vale? Tienes una vida personal, y un pasado —Dijo Kate poniendo la mano en su hombro— y yo no soy nadie para inmiscuirme en esos asuntos...pero si necesitas hablar, cuenta conmigo, a pesar de que tengas ganas de dispararme las veinticuatro horas del día —Dijo para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Rick, por su parte, estaba más que sorprendido. Había escuchado la conversación que acababa de tener con Javi, o eso es lo que le había dado a entender. Y viniendo de ella, además de por lo poco que sabía, se esperaba que ésta se hubiese burlado de él, o que le hubiese atiborrado a preguntas sobre Lauren y su pasado.

Dirigió la mirada a la mano de Kate en su hombro, y aunque los separaban capas y capas de ropa, pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba ésta a través de los guantes de cuero. Luego posó sus ojos en Kate y conectaron sus miradas, azul contra verde.

Un claxon de un conductor malhumorado interrumpió el momento, haciendo que cada uno pegase la espalda a su asiento y dirigieran la mirada hacia la carretera.

—Será mejor que sigas conduciendo si no quieres que haya otro asesinato —Dijo Kate, refiriéndose al conductor. Y, mentalmente, Rick dio las gracias a que no mencionase nada acerca de lo que acababa de pasar. No sabía ni siquiera lo que había sido, pero prefería dejarlo estar.— Y mucho menos el nuestro.

—Sí, será mejor. —Dijo Rick pisando el acelerador

 **N/A : Bueno, sé que he tardado** _ **a little bit**_ **en subir un capitulo, pero es que he estado ocupada y además las musas se me habían ido de vacaciones. En fin ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Alguien ha pillado la alusión a** _ **Friends**_ **? Sería muy guay que dejaseis un coment diciéndome alguna escena que os gustaría ver entre estos dos en la historia, así podría escribirla y dedicarosla ; )**

 **Gracias por leerme.**


	6. When The Bough Breaks

Minutos después llegaban a la escena del crimen, el conserje yacía colgado de la rama de un árbol que había cerca del edificio. Rick aparcó el coche, para su sorpresa y la de Kate, Espo ya estaba inspeccionando el cadáver.

Por el camino se cruzaron con varios periodistas, los cuales no paraban de hacer preguntas.

—¿Es un suicidio? —Preguntó uno de ellos.

—No es un suicidio —Respondieron el detective y la escritora al unísono.  
Siguieron andando a paso ligero entre la gente, hasta que el periodista que segundos antes había preguntado acerca de la muerte del conserje volvió a ponerse frente a ellos.

—Un momento, ¿no es usted Kate Beckett? —Preguntó llamando la atención de los demás periodistas, e incluso de las otras personas, que comenzaban a acercarse en masa.

—No se me está permitido responder a más preguntas —Dijo pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada a Rick, que observaba la escena realmente divertido.

—En realidad, no tienen nada que ver con la comisaría, ni sobre el caso. Por lo tanto, es toda vuestra —Dijo a los periodistas, mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía por fin al dichoso árbol.

* * *

Espo saludó a Rick con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Hey —Dijo Rick, mirando hacia arriba— ¿Qué me traes hoy de regalo, Espo?

—Un cuerpo de cincuenta y ocho tacos, muerto por herida de bala y fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza, muerto entre las doce de la noche y las tres de la mañana, si te pasas luego por el depósito te podría decir más detalles de la autopsia, ¿te parece bien?

Rick asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo el entusiasmo de un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

"Es decir, lo que viene siendo la reacción de Kate al enterarse de que hay un cadáver". Pensó Rick. Por un momento, se preguntó cómo estaría ella ahora y se dijo a sí mismo que quizás había sido un poco cruel dejarla tirada en medio de esa horda de zombies–periodistas, pero luego recordó cuánto la odiaba , o al menos eso era lo que él quería creer, y decidió pasar del tema.

—¿Dónde están Lanie y Ryan? —Preguntó Rick.

—Están ocupados con el caso Tisdale.

—Pues será mejor que yo me ocupe de éste. —Dijo Rick, mientras entraba en el edificio.

* * *

—Hola —Saludó cordialmente el detective a un chico de la limpieza, mientras sacaba su placa— ¿Tiene tiempo para unas preguntas?

El joven parecía asustado, pero lo condujo hacía el hall de la planta baja, donde podrían hablar con más tranquilidad.

—¿Conoce a este señor? —Dijo poniendo una foto sobre la mesa del mismo.

—Eh...sí —Dijo el chico— Es Björn Kendrick, el conserje del edificio.

—¿Björn? No suena muy americano —Preguntó Rick

—Ya, creo que tenía descendencia sueca. Eh disculpe, ¿ha pasado algo con el señor Kendrick?

Rick lo miró extrañado, el asesinato había sido fuera, ¿cómo podía no se había enterado de lo sucedido?

—Lo hemos encontrado muerto, ahora mismo lo estamos bajando del árbol. ¿Cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta?

El joven estaba en completo estado de shock, demasiado excesivo para ser alguien que sólo lo conocía por el trabajo.

—Mi turno acababa de empezar hace cinco minutos.

—¿Cómo era su relación con el señor Kendrick?

—Buena, era buenísima. —Dijo— Al igual que todos mis compañeros de plantilla, lo admiraba, era un hombre muy humilde. Era muy buena persona.

—¿Están tus demás compañeros de servicio?

—Si, si quiere puedo avisarles para que bajen y usted pueda hacerle todas las preguntas necesarias.

—Por favor —Respondió Rick cordialmente.

* * *

Una hora después ya había interrogado a todos los empleados. No había habido nada fuera de lo normal, los típicos lloros por parte de los afectados, incredulidad… Pero nada que diera indicase algo relevante en la investigación.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se encontró a Kate.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó ligeramente sorprendido— ¿Quién ha sido? Esposito, ¿verdad? —Dijo refiriéndose a la persona que le había dicho dónde se encontraba él.

Kate negó risueña con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes todo lo que se puede hacer en una hora? Te sorprendería. Después de sobrevivir a esa horda de periodistas chupasangres fui a comisaría y estuve con Lanie y con Ryan. Utilicé mis dotes de escritora y descubrí cosas...—Dijo dando un aire de misterio.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi pregunta? —Dijo el detective, comenzando a impacientarse.— Un momento, ¿qué cosas?

— Y bueno, descubrir cosas tiene su mérito, ¿no? —Dijo Kate ignorando sus preguntas— Por lo que decidí darme un caprichito, y ¿qué mejor lugar para darse caprichos que-

—Bloomingdale's —Dijeron a la vez.

—¡Exacto! —Exclamó Beckett— Y por si fuera poco, allí descubrí que el prometido de nuestra víctima vive aquí, ¿no es increíble?

Sin darse cuenta sus rostros habían quedado más cerca de la cuenta, pues se habían ido acercando el uno al otro mientras Kate contaba su historia. La diferencia de altura era ligeramente evidente, a pesar de que Kate llevase tacones seguía siendo más baja que Richard. La escritora sonreía triunfante, mientras dirigía su mirada de los ojos a los labios del detective en pequeños pero continuos viajes. Por su parte, este no sabía lo que sentía. Estaba enfadado, ¿por qué no se le ocurrió antes relacionar los casos? Pero a la vez, la astucia de la joven le había excitado. Quería borrarle esa puñetera sonrisa de arrogante que tenía, quería quitársela, quería hacer tantas cosas con su boca… y ese pensamiento hizo que su miembro diese un pequeño salto, inquieto, dentro de sus vaqueros.

—¡Kate! —Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo las sucias ideas que se le estaban ocurriendo al detective para hacer desaparecer la mueca de la joven que estaba frente a él.— ¿No te habíamos dicho que esperaras mientras encontrábamos aparcamiento?

—Lo siento, papá —Dijo Kate, de forma socarrona, a Ryan.— Es que, no te haces ni idea de las ganas que tenía de contarle a Rick mi paso por Bloomingdale's. Ya sabes Ricky, cuando quieras te presto un vestido.

—No veo muchas quejas por vuestra parte —Dijo Rick intentando chincharles, sabía que Kate era una persona difícil.

—En realidad no las hay —Dijo la forense— ¿Es que nunca se le acaba el dinero a esta tía? ¡Nos ha llevado de compras a Bloomingdale's!

—No me lo puedo creer, Lanie —Dijo abatido el detective— ¿Tú también?

—Vamos, Castle —Dijo Ryan, pasando por su lado en dirección al ascensor, donde se encontraban ya las dos mujeres— Deja de llorar y sube, debemos interrogar al prometido. La próxima vez te llevará a ti de compras, no te deprimas.

—Prefiero ir por las escaleras. —Dijo,a ntes de comenzar a andar hacia las mismas.

—¡Hey! ¡No tan rápido vaquero! —Gritó Kate, antes de que él subiese el primer escalón— Es en la planta diez, ¿pensabas subir sin saber el número?

* * *

Richard resopló y comenzó a subir las escaleras furioso. Pero, ¿por qué estaba furioso? ¿Porque Kate había llevado a sus amigos de compras a Bloomindale's? ¿Porque había conseguido salir de la horda de periodistas zombies chupasangres? ¿Porque, sin ni siquiera estar allí había descubierto que el prometido de Atkinson vivía en el edificio? ¿Porque ella no había tenido que tragarse una hora de lloros y lamentos de los empleados hablando sobre el puñetero conserje? Que en paz descanse. O ¿todo el enfado y la furia que han surgido en el se deben a que esa escritorzuela había conseguido ponerlo a cien en un momento con esa forma, esa maldita forma suya que tenía de morderse el labio y de desafiarle con la mirada? Probablemente, esa era la razón, pero jamás lo aceptaría. Sin saber cómo ni en qué momento ha subido las escaleras tan rápido, Richard ya se encontraba en la décima planta esperando a sus amigos y a la escritora.

* * *

—Vaya, pensaba que me moriría aquí, aguardando vuestra llegada. —Dijo Rick, apoyado en la pared, con tono melodramático.

—Debería controlar sus celos, señor Castle. —Dijo Kate, mientras pasaba por su lado y le pellizcaba uno de sus carrillos— Hay suficiente Kate Beckett para todo el mundo.

—Qué generosa eres, ¿por qué no me has hablado de esa faceta tuya? —Dijo Rick rodando los ojos, con una mueca de cansancio.

—Ya sabes, tengo una reputación de chica mala que tengo que mantener. —Respondió Kate.— Pero, aunque me guste mucho dar, también me encanta recibir.—Dijo alzando repetidamente las cejas.

Obviamente ese comentario iba con segundas, y la imaginación de Rick volvió a volar imaginando todas las cosas que él podría "darle" para que ella las "recibiese".

—¡Por favor! ¿En que está pensando señor Castle? —Dijo Kate, al ver como las mejillas de su compañero se teñían lentamente de rojo.

—Pensaba en que si te gusta recibir cosas, yo estaría encantado de darte un par de balas para que las recibieses. Pero luego he vuelto a pensar, ya sabes, con ese lado racional que tiene todo el mundo pero del cuál careces tú, que si te "regalase" esos dos balazos "por accidente" tendría mucho papeleo que hacer. —Dijo mientras se dirigía inconscientemente a una puerta para tocar en ella— Además del hecho de que Lanie y Ryan no me ayudarían, ya que estarían llorando tu muerte porque no volverías a llevarlos a Bloomindale's. —Añadió.

—Esa puerta no es, pero si te apetece seguir de tertulia para que podamos trabajar los que estamos interesados en ello, adelante, llama a la puerta. ¡Quizás incluso te sirvan té y unas pastas! —Dijo Kate, con fingida seriedad, ganándose las carcajadas de Lanie y Ryan, que chocaron los puños con ella, y la mirada asesina de Rick.

* * *

Los tres detectives y la escritora llamaron a la puerta, una mujer de unos treinta años les abrió.

—Policía de Nueva York, tenemos una preguntas que hacerle —Dijo Kate, con una expresión realmente seria que sorprendió a sus acompañantes.

—No, no, no. Olvide eso. —Dijo Rick, poniéndose delante de Kate— Nosotros somos la policía. ¿Podemos pasar?

—Eh, ¡claro! Lo que sea por ayudar a la ciudad que amo —Dijo la mujer, que cordialmente les dejo espacio para que pudiesen entrar.— ¿Les apetece algo? ¿Un té? ¿Unas pastas?

Kate rió ante aquella pregunta, ya que ella mismo había sugerido algo parecido minutos antes. Su anfitriona la miraba más confusa aún, ¿la policía había ido a su casa sólo para reírse de su hospitalidad? Rick suspiró resignado, disculpándose con la mirada.

—No queremos nada, gracias —Dijo Rick— ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre Jeena Atkinson, señora...

—Winkler, Amy Winkler —Dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Ha pasado algo con Jeena? ¿Ha vuelto a meterse en problemas? Es la prometida de mi hermano, es muy buena persona, pero tuvo problemas con la droga y además fue stripper en Texas. De hecho, fue mi hermano, Georgie, quien la ayudó en un principio a ser quien es ahora.

—Mhmm...—Dijo Ryan mientras apuntaba la información en su pequeña libreta entendido.

—Bueno, pero, ¿Jeena está bien? —Preguntó Amy, con verdadera preocupación.

—Lo estaba. —Dijo rápidamente Kate— Hasta que la encontramos muerta ayer en su edificio.

La cara de la mujer palideció unos tres tonos más y sus ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Se apoyó en el mueble que había junto a ella y respiró hondo un par de veces.

—Dios mío, —dijo cuando se recuperó un poco de aquella noticia— No puede ser, no puede ser...

Las cuatro personas que estaban sentadas frente a ella la miraban con verdadera compasión, siempre era duro dar este tipo de noticias a los familiares y amigos.

—¿Se puede saber como puede tener tan poco tacto para decir las cosas? ¡Se supone que es detective! —Dijo la mujer mirando a Kate, comenzaba a entrar en cólera, pero luego la tristeza volvió a hacer acto de presencia en su estado anímico.— Era la futura esposa de mi hermano, ¿cómo voy a decírselo ahora? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Él la quería tanto!

—La verdad —Dijo Rick, dándole un codazo a Kate— Es que no es detective, sólo...nos asesora, o bueno, así es como lo llama ella. Si es que asesorar e incordiar se parecen en algo.

Esta vez fue Rick quien recibió un codazo por parte de Kate.

—No puede ser posible, ¿entonces que hace ella con ustedes? —Dijo comenzando a elevar la voz.— ¡Pienso quejarme al alcalde de esto!

— Pues vaya, —Musitó Kate— lo va a tener chungo, porque es el alcalde quién me permite hacer esto.

—¿Saben lo difícil que va a ser darle esta noticia? El pobre tiene síndrome de Asperger.

—Sentimos mucho su pérdida —Dijo Rick— Pero de verdad, si quiere que el asesino de Jeena quede entre rejas, que le aseguro que lo hará, debe responder a mis preguntas.

—Gracias detective, se lo agradezco mucho —Susurró Amy a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.— Perdóneme, es que, me ha pillado por sorpresa.

—No pasa nada, es completamente normal. ¿Podría decirme dónde estuvo anoche entre las nueve y las tres de la mañana?

—¿Las tres de la mañana?

—Verá, también han matado a Björ Kendrick, el conserje de su edificio

—¡Esto es terrible! —Dijo, pero esta vez parecía mucho menos afectada.—Yo...estuve con mi hermano. Llegué al trabajo de las siete, a las ocho cenamos. Después vimos una película, "Cuando Harry encontró a Sally", es su película favorita . A las once ya estábamos durmiendo.

—¿Esa es la película en la que Tom Hanks es viudo y él y Meg Ryan se enamoran? —Pregunta Lanie.

—No, esa es "Algo para recordar" —Dijeron Richard y Kate al unisono bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo.

El caso es que no era una coartada precisamente sólida, pero no tenían motivos aparentes para desconfiar de ella y de su pobre hermano, hasta que se demostrase lo contrario.

—¿Podría hablarnos del pasado de Jeena? —Diijo esta vez Lanie.

—Claro. Conocimos a Jeena hace cinco años. Trabajaba en un McDonald's al que llevé a mi hermano una vez y fue amor a primera vista para ambos. Ella acababa de llegar de Texas, como dije anteriormente. Le contó a mi hermano que había estado teniendo problemas con la heroína , y que trabajaba como stripper en un club para terminar de pagar su deuda. Cuando mi hermano me lo dijo a mí, inmediatamente entré en cólera. Pero luego, él la trajo a casa y pude comprobar que solo era un alma pura y perdida. —Dijo mientras se santificaba— Que en paz descanse.

—Está bien, por ahora es todo lo que necesitamos saber. —Dijo Ryan mientras todos ellos se levantaban y ella los acompañaba a la puerta.

—Tome —Susurró Rick, mientras le daba su tarjeta a Amy— Si se acuerda de algo más, o incluso, si necesita hablar, llámeme.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Hay una posibilidad de que pueda invitarle a cenar, detective? —Dijo aún con la sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Rick sopesó la idea un instante, la ley estipulaba que no debía tener ningún lazo amoroso con los posibles sospechosos de una investigación. Y aunque no tenían pruebas, quisiera o no, Amy podía ser una sospechosa. Todos seguían expectantes, y él estaba apunto de negarse, pero miró a Kate. La miró con absoluta profundidad y recordó su sonrisa socarrona, su forma de morderse el labio, la forma en la que se contonea en aquellos pantalones tan ceñidos, lo bien que le queda la gabardina...y también volvió a recordar lo mucho que le excitaba y la odiaba a partes iguales. Entonces, aún mirando hacia ella respondió :

—Sería un auténtico placer.

Y tras decir eso, se giró y comenzó a andar con una sonrisa triunfante hacia el ascensor.

—¿Sabéis? Me apetece llegar pronto abajo, iré por las escaleras.—Dijo Kate, sin ocultar en absoluto la incomodidad, es decir, los fervientes celos que ella quería disfrazar de incomodidad, que sentía en aquel momento.

* * *

Kate esperaba a "su equipo" con los brazos cruzados, frente al ascensor, cuando estos llegaron.

—¿Con quién va a irse Kate? —Dijo Lanie

—¿A qué os referís con esa pregunta? —Inquirió Rick, ligeramente confuso.

—Verás, las bolsas de Bloomingdale's ocupan los asientos de atrás de nuestro coche —Explicó la detective.

—Por lo tanto, ahora que podemos ir divididos en dos coches, ¿con quién va a irse Kate? —Prosiguió Ryan, mientras Rick contemplaba la escena.

—¡Me pido ir con Ryan! —Dijo Lanie.

Y sin decir más, los dos salieron a la carrera hasta entrar veloces como un rayo, dejando atónitos a la escritora y al detective.

—¿Y estos dos se hacen llamar compañeros? —Dijo Rick cabreado.

—¡Perdona! —Dijo Kate indignada, mientras se acercaba a Richard— ¡Siento mucho no ser "Barbie pelirroja perfecta"! —Exclamó refiriéndose a Amy, haciendo más evidentes, si era posible, los celos que sentía.— ¡Pero, te guste o no, ahora trabajamos juntos! ¡Así que podrías dejar de ser un inmaduro y aceptarlo!

—¿Inmaduro? ¿Me estás hablando a mi o te estas mirando al espejo? —Gritó Rick.

En este punto de la discusión ambos se encontraban gritando, estaban montando una escena en plana calle, y varias personas se habían girado a mirarlos.

—No tiene sentido hablar contigo. —Dijo mientras se metía en el coche, seguido por Kate.

—Bueno, al menos yo no voy ligando con las sospechosas del caso que me han asignado. —Contraatacó Kate justo cuando Rick encendía el motor del coche y este rugía con fiereza al comenzar a conducir.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo antes de pegar un volantazo ante la incrédula mirada de Kate, haciendo que el cinturón de ambos se tensase y estos se fueran hacia delante. —¡No tengo porqué seguir aguantando esto!

Entonces cambió de dirección.

* * *

Horas más tarde , Katherine yacía medio desnuda en el suelo de su cocina, con la ropa a medio colocar, el corazón a mil y la respiración agitada. Al igual que el detective, quien la miraba con un gesto de preocupación en la cara.

—¿Qué cojones acabamos de hacer, Kate? —Preguntó Rick mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

La escritora estaba a punto de responde a su pregunta, cuando el tintineo de unas llaves y el sonido de la melodiosa voz de su madre irrumpió tras la puerta, a punto de entrar.

—¡Katie! ¿Estás ahí?

Definitivamente. La habían cagado. Demasiado.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, pues hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, querid s míos._**

 ** _Como ha dicho el mismo Rick, ¿qué cojones acaban de hacer? Ya sabéis, el futuro de nuestros amigos está en vuestras manos, no sabéis lo que un buen par de reviews pueden hacer. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor eso consigue que las musas vuelen hacia mí y os traiga un cap más pronto de lo que esperáis. Ahora, después del autos-spam, en serio, no sabéis, ni os imagináis lo feliz que me hacen las reviews largas de JessTELLOBO, o los comments de Alba y numayoss.¡Además del comment de_** Caskett23A _**! (por si veis esto, ¡soy muy fan de vuestras historias! Aunque "Sex for Revenge" de Jess me doliese bastante xdxdxdxd pero soy muy fan vuestra). Sé que hay más gente que lee pero que no comenta, es decir, los famosos "lectores fantasma", también me hacéis muy feliz. Por eso quería deciros, a los que comentáis y a los que no, gracias chic s, esto está siendo real para y por vosotros.**_

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_


	7. Fast & Furious

**N/A : Aviso, este capítulo va a ser muy M, o sea que lo leéis bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Si no os mola mucho el lenguaje vulgar, saltaros las escena xdxd . Espero no cargarla mucho con** _ **la escena. (Las partes en cursiva,la mayoría de ellas, no todas, son los flashbacks, y las que no lo están son el presente)**_

* * *

—Corre, Castle —Dijo Kate mientras salía despavorida hacía su habitación, seguida por Richard.— Por tu puta vida, ¡corre!

Todo iba tan rápido, pero parecía ir a cámara lenta. Mientras ambos salían disparados para que Johanna no los pillase _con las manos en la masa_ , o bueno, _con las manos después de amasar la masa,_ mejor dicho, escuchaban como la llave daba vueltas en la cerradura.

—¡Mierda, he vuelto a coger la llave que no era! —Exclamó la mujer fuera de la casa— Katie, ¿estás en casa?

La susodicha intentó relajar la respiración, cosa que se complicaba por momentos. La acción que había realizado hace unos minutos con aquel apuesto detective, el susto que se había llevado con su madre y el pequeño _sprint_ que ella y Rick habían dado hasta su cuarto la habían dejado sin aliento.

—¡Si! Estaba a punto de…eh —Dijo intentando pensar con claridad, pero la vista del trasero del detective la distrajo durante un instante. —Estaba a punto de meterme en la ducha.

—Ah, vale —Dijo su madre.— Solo venía a decirte que Noah se queda en casa de un amigo, y yo tengo _unos asuntos que resolver._

La forma en la que dijo aquello levantó las sospechas de Kate. Pero, mientras no entrase en casa ahora mismo, esos asuntos no le importaban lo más mínimo. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse.

—Bien, eh… ¿quieres algo? —Preguntó la escritora, comenzando a impacientarse

Johanna titubeó un instante.

—Sólo quería despedirme de tí, Katie. —Dijo.

—¡Mamá! —Respondió Kate a la defensiva.

Rick contuvo la risa, pero no por el comentario de la madre de la escritora. No, eso no tenía nada de malo, en absoluto. Le hizo gracia la reacción de Kate, ¿era necesario mantener esa pose de escritora rebelde todo el tiempo?

" _Qué bonito"_ gesticuló el detective, ganándose un cojín volador por parte de Kate, cosa que hizo que sus ganas de reír aumentasen.

—Pero si...—Johanna enmudeció al instante— ¡Ya lo entiendo! No pasa nada, perdón, sobro aquí.

Rick y Kate se miraron extrañados, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

Pero entendieron a qué se refería cuando volvió a hablar.

—¡Utilizad condón! —Exclamó antes de irse.

Ambos contenían la respiración, y volvieron a respirar con normalidad en cuanto escucharon los tacones de Johanna alejarse por el pasillo.

Kate observó a Rick, que había comenzado a vestirse de nuevo.

—¿No te quedas? —Preguntó intentando ocultar lo poco que le gustaba esa idea.

El detective terminaba de abrocharse el cinturón cuando se giró hacia ella.

—Kate, ha estado muy bien, pero esto…

—Lo sé, no tiene importancia pero —Dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, rozando deliberadamente su pecho contra el de Richard.— Podrías quedarte sólo esta noche, podemos pasarlo muy bien, podemos…

—Kate —Advirtió. Este seguía mirando los labios de la joven, aquellos que habían hecho maravillas con él hace apenas unos minutos.—Tengo que irme.

La escritora decidió no insistir más, no iba a ser ella quien lo hiciese todo siempre. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que esto volviese a ocurrir.

—Vale —Respondió resignada antes de volver a besar por última vez los labios de su amante. Succionó suavemente el labio inferior del detective para después morderlo con fuerza y tirar de él como pequeña venganza.

—¡Ay! —Se quejó.

Como respuesta, Katherine sonrió y se dejó caer en la cama, mientras veía al detective terminar de vestirse.

—Bueno —Dijo este cuando ya hubo acabado— Supongo que nos veremos mañana.

Y tras decir eso salió en dirección hacia la puerta principal.

—¡Espera! —Dijo antes de que él se fuese.

Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia Rick, que estaba inmóvil en la puerta, con la mirada clavada en sus pechos aún desnudos.

La joven metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacando el paquete de cigarros y el mechero. Cogió uno y tras encenderlo, le tendió la mano a Rick, dándole lo que había tomado prestado.

—Vaya, o sea que eres de las que se fuman un pitillo después del sexo —Dijo el detective agarrando el picaporte de la puerta.

—¿Algún problema con eso?

—No, yo también lo hago, —Dijo mientras se alejaba— pero sólo después del bueno.

—¡Que te jodan! —Gritó Kate, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se dirigió al baño, hoy no le apetecía ducharse, sino llenar la bañera con agua caliente, tan caliente que casi le escaldase, se había quedado con frío esta noche.

Abrió el grifo y la bañera comenzó a llenarse poco a poco de agua, cuando finalmente llegó al nivel que la joven escritora quería, ésta soltó una bomba de sales de baño con olor a vainilla y caramelo. Disfrutó de la suave fragancia que desprendía, iba a meterse, pero antes, decidió ir a por una copa de buen regreso al cuarto de baño, posó la copa en la mesilla que había junto a la bañera y se metió.Tomó un pequeño sorbo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, notando como la perfecta combinación de agua y espuma cubría s cuerpo.

Quería, necesitaba, relajar su mente, dejarla en blanco.

Pero era incapaz de hacerlo, pues su mente volvía a revivir el día de hoy una y otra vez sin descanso.

* * *

 _ **Hace unas horas...**_

 _—_ _¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?! —Exclamó Katherine, al sentir el brusco cambio en la dirección del coche._

 _—_ _¿Que qué estoy haciendo? —Preguntó furioso el inspector de homicidios.— Estoy cuidando de mi salud psicológica. Y créeme, esto nos beneficia a los dos, porque si paso una sola hora más contigo ¡acabaré pegándome un tiro! Pero eso sí, después de darte cuatro a ti._

 _—_ _¿Sabes? Creo que no pasaría nada si pasaras un puñetero minuto sin amenazarme, Richard._

 _—_ _Pues no me lo pongas tan fácil, Katherine. —Dijo remarcando su nombre completo, al igual que había hecho ella con él._

 _Pasaron los siguientes cinco minutos en silencio, lanzándose miradas furtivas de vez en cuando el uno al otro._

 _—_ _¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Kate._

 _Pero no obtuvo respuesta_

 _—_ _¿A dónde coño vamos? —Volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez, alzando aún más la voz._

 _—_ _Pareces la puta Dora Exploradora. —Siseó Rick entre dientes, conteniendo su ira mientras buscaba aparcamiento.— Sal del coche._

 _Kate estaba atónita, ¿en serio iba a echarle del coche?_

 _—_ _Kate, por favor —Volvió a repetir, aunque ahora más calmado— sal del coche ._

 _Nada. La chica seguía inquieta en su asiento, por lo que, ya desesperado, el detective abrió la puerta y salió. Dio la vuelta hasta llegar al lado de Kate y él mismo se inclinó para desabrocharle en cinturón del coche y sacar a Kate por la muñeca con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerle el más mínimo daño. Sorprendentemente, ese gesto la excitó, pero siguió callada mientras Richard la guiaba hasta llegar a un edificio._

 _—_ _¿Me has traído a mi loft? —Preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa y desgana._

 _El detective seguía en silencio y cuando entraron, Kate saludó al portero, quién la miró extrañado. Richard comenzó a subir las escaleras con rapidez, obligando a Kate a aumentar su ritmo._

 _—_ _Saca las llaves y abre. —Exigió el inspector._

 _Katherine por su parte, obedeció a su orden y abrió la puerta._

 _—_ _No te preocupes, ¡pasa cuando quieras! —Dijo la escritora irónicamente.— Aún no entiendo para que me has traído aquí Richard, ¿Rick? ¿Me estas escuchando?_

 _El aludido se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente, con aquellos ojos azules tan fríos pero cálidos a la vez._

 _—_ _Lo de hoy... —Comenzó a decir, mientras se acercaba a ella, que esa de espaldas a la escalera— No pienso dejar que vuelva a ocurrir, al menos no conmigo. Es decir, eres sospechosa de un crimen, te interrogo y te lo tomas a broma; intento hacer mi trabajo y te entrometes, me lo complicas más aún. Y no me gustan las personas que hacen mi vida y mi trabajo más complicados. No me han gustado y nunca me gustarán. Te he dado la oportunidad de ser la tía que me facilita la vida o la tía que la complica, y tú has escogido la segunda opción, lo cuál no te conviene nada. Por eso he decidido que no te quiero en comisaría._

 _—_ _Ah, ¿Eso significa que antes si me querías allí? —Preguntó riendo irónicamente._

 _—_ _Rectifico —Dijo Rick, rodando los ojos— He decidido que ya has acabado con el límite de mi paciencia y no tengo ganas de verte por comisaría, es decir, menos ganas de las que tenía ya de por sí._

 _—_ _Da igual, ¿cómo vas a conseguir que deje de ir? Ya respondo yo : No puedes._

 _—_ _Bueno, quizás tengas razón. A menos que te mate, no creo que puedas dejar de ir..._

 _—_ _Y como yo estoy segura de que no vas a matarme, no tienes otra opción más que seguir aguantándome._

 _—_ _¿Quién ha dicho que no soy capaz de librarme de ti al menos unas horas? —Dijo dando un paso más hacia ella._

 _—_ _¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? —Inquirió la joven, a la que se le había empezado a acelerar la respiración gracias a la cercanía que había tomado el detective con respecto a ella._

 _—_ _¿Cómo? —Preguntó retóricamente.— Se me ocurren un par de ideas._

 _Rick acercó su cara a la de Kate hasta tal punto en el que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro rozando sus labios y cuando estos estaban a punto de colapsar, Rick giró la cabeza y la escondió en el cuello de la joven mientras buscaba el punto en el que sentía su pulso, ya acelerado, latir. La estaba torturando, besando aquella zona tan erógena de su cuerpo, lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo, haciendo estragos en Kate, que gemía suavemente el nombre de Castle. Ella por su parte, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ladeó un poco el cuello, dándole más acceso para que siguiese haciendo lo que él quisiera con ella. Richard cogió las delicadas y suaves manos de Kate, colocándoselas por encima de su cabeza y cuando ya las tenía dónde él quería sacó sus esposas y esposó a Kate a la barandilla de la escalera._

 _—_ _¿Qué estas...—Preguntó Kate, saliendo de aquel trance de erotismo y sensualidad en el que había entrado— ¡No! ¡No puedes irte!_

 _—_ _¿Quién dice que no? —Contraatacó el mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal— ¡Que pases una buena tarde!_

 _Y tras decir eso, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a una Kate esposada y muy, pero que muy cachonda._

Kate sonrió mientras recordaba eso.

* * *

—Esa me la guardo, Richard Castle —Dijo entre risas— pero me la vas a pagar, muy cara. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Volvió a echarse sobre el respaldo de la bañera y siguió recordando. La imagen de Rick besándole el cuello había comenzado a calentar de nuevo el cuerpo de Kate, que comenzó a bajar su mano por su estómago con una lentitud torturosa. Llegó a su monte venus y se mortificó dejando su mano ahí quieta, mientras se mordía el labio ansiosa por continuar.

* * *

 _L_ _e dolían los brazos de estar en aquella postura, y por si fuera poco ni su madre ni su hermano habían llegado. ¿Dónde narices estaba la familia cuando se le necesitaba de verdad? Aunque bueno, pensándolo mejor, ¿de verdad quería que alguno de ellos dos llegase ahora y le preguntase cómo había acabado así?_

 _El sonido de su móvil la distrajo de sus pensamientos._

 _"Hola, soy Kate Beckett. Probablemente estoy en casa. Estoy evadiendo la llamada de alguien que no me cae bien. Deja tu mensaje, y si no te devuelvo la llamada… eres tú" Tras el típico ruido que suena después del contestador, escuchó el siguiente mensaje._

 _—¡Hola Kate! ¡Qué mensaje de voz tan original! ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —Era la voz de Castle.— Olvídalo, es una pregunta retórica, ya que no puedes contestarme, *risas* en fin, sólo quería decirte que ¡ya hemos resuelto el caso! Siento chafarte la apuesta, pero así es. Bueno, si te portas bien y no me molestas mientras hago el papeleo, iré a liberarte. Lo que significa que voy a tener que ir de todas formas, ya que no podrías salir de ahí sin mí. ¡Ya te vale! He tenido que decirles que había dejado las esposas en comisaría y todo por tu culpa *más risas*. Espérame, ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí, ¿vale? Aunque, bueno, tampoco es que pudieses moverte mucho"._

 _Y tras decir eso colgó._

 _Sentía ganas de matarlo, ¿era eso lo que decía él sentir hacia ella? Porque era algo bastante agobiante._

 _Estaba loco si pensaba que las cosas se iban a quedar así, loco._

 _Había perdido la apuesta, pero ella aún tenía un As en la manga._

* * *

—Será cabrón... —Susurró Kate.

Finalmente, dejó de torturarse y deslizó su mano más abajo, comenzando a acariciar su hinchado clítoris bajo el agua. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio para intentar callar sus gemidos, pero, en realidad ¿qué importaba, sin no había nadie más en casa?

—Joder...—Dijo cuando había metido dos dedos en su interior, aumentando el ritmo.

* * *

 _El sonido de la puerta de su casa la sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos._

 _—¡Por fin habéis lle...—Exclamó Kate, pero esa ilusión se desvaneció por completo al ver de quien se trataba.—Ah, eres tú. ¿Cómo mierda has entrado otra vez?_

 _—¿Esperabas a alguien? —Dijo Rick, mientras se acercaba a ella._

 _—Cállate. —Dijo furiosa— No te acerques._

 _El detective alzó las cejas sorprendido._

 _—Está bien —Dijo mientras se disponía a salir otra vez— Si eso es lo que quieres._

 _—¡No! ¡No! ¡Sácame de aquí!_

 _—Espero que te sirva como escarmiento, —Dijo cuando se acercó a quitarle las esposas— ya sabes, por si la próxima vez te apetece perseguir en su trabajo._

 _—¡Ay! —Se quejó cuando pudo mover sus doloridas muñecas libremente— Que no me soportes, o mejor dicho, que finjas no hacerlo, no te da ningún derecho a esposarme en mi propia casa._

 _—Que hayas escrito un par de libros nuevos no te da derecho a ir por la vida como si todo fuese de color de rosa —Dijo él, contagiándose de su enfado y alzando la voz— no te da derecho a perseguirme en el trabajo, ni a tomártelo todo como si fuese una puta broma. Porque la muerte de la gente es algo sumamente divertido, ¿no? En serio, Kate, ya basta. ¿Te has cansado de tus fiestas? ¿Te tus borracheras? ¿De tus escándalos públicos? Porque quizás deberías ser un poco menos egocéntrica y pensar en los demás. Quizás es hora de que pienses en porque tu novio te puso los cuernos._

 _El sonido que hizo la palma de Kate al chocar contra la mejilla de Rick se escuchó por todo el salón._

 _Y de repente Richard fue consciente de que, sí, quizás eso había sido un golpe bajo. Muy bajo y rastrero, para ser exactos. En su momento la noticia de Tom salió en todos los periódicos de Nueva York, y aunque la herida de aquello estaba completamente cerrada, la cicatriz aún estaba ahí._

 _—Perdona, yo...—Comenzó a decir, arrepentido._

 _Pero esta vez, Katherine no le dejó terminar, porque lo que estampó esta vez contra él no fue su mano. Sino sus labios contra los suyos. Besos urgentes, besos desesperados, parecía querer devorar su boca._

 _"A la mierda." Pensó Richard, quizás esto era lo que ambos necesitaban, sexo salvaje y sin compromiso. Quizás así perderían todo el morbo que sentían el uno por el otro._

 _El inspector colocó sus manos a ambos lados del cuello de Kate, para su sorpresa, acercándola a él como si ésta pensase en moverse a alguna parte. De repente, la lengua de Kate se internó en la boca de Rick, explorándola con toda la libertad y profundidad del mundo, tenía un sabor muy suave a cigarrillos y a menta. Ambos gimieron en el momento en el que sus lenguas se rozaron, ahora todo era una lucha por conquistar la lengua del otro. Rick deslizó sus manos por el esbelto cuerpo de la joven, deleitándose con su trasero, firme y redondo, al que dio un apretón para que esta pudiera impulsarse y le rodease con sus piernas._

 _Separó un momento sus labios de los de Kate, para poder tomar aire y para encontrar algún sitio en el que apoyarse. Finalmente se decantó por la encimera de la cocina "Todo un clásico para los polvos rápidos", pensó Kate. Y con ella en volandas se dirigió allí._

 _Cundo llegaron, volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, más rojos e hinchados de lo normal a causa del beso, más apetecibles._

 _Le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, deleitándose con el sujetador de encaje blanco que ella había decidido ponerse esa misma mañana. Sin pensarlo más y con una habilidad y rapidez vertiginosa, llevó sus manos a la espalda de la chica y lo desabrochó para después torturarla con su boca. Comenzó muy despacio, a lamer la rosada aureola, sin llegar a rozar el pezón, más que duro por la anticipación. Kate tironeaba del pelo de Castle, mientras jadeaba con la respiración agitada, y soltó un pequeño grito de placer cuando él decidió meterlo en su boca y morderlo. Con su otra mano, pellizcaba su pezón derecho a su antojo, lo retorcía entre sus dedos, lo acariciaba con el pulgar, volvía a pellizcarlo, dándole la atención que pedía a ó sus pechos volvió a subir hacia arriba, dejando un rastros de besos húmedos por el camino y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Kate para después capturarlo entre los suyos. Más abajo, sus manos expertas desabrochaban los vaqueros y los bajaban de un tirón. Acarició la cara interna de sus muslos, y comenzó a masajear la humedad que crecía por encima de la tela de las braguitas._

 _—Oye —Dijo Rick entre besos, mientras se agachaba y quedaba entre las piernas de qué— Estas tíralas luego a la basura, que ya no sirven._

 _Kate rio con la respiración acelerada y le dio un golpe en el hombro._

 _—¿Podrías controlar esa obsesión tuya de pegarme? No sabía que te iba lo sado —Dijo antes de morder con fuerza el interior de uno de sus muslos.— Vaya, eso va a dejar marca._

 _—Cállate, y haz lo que sea que vayas a hacer —Ordenó Kate, desesperada._

 _—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres que haga? —Preguntó jugando con ella, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente su respuesta._

 _—¿Prefieres la versión para menores o la que hay fuera del horario infantil?_

 _—¿Fuera del horario infantil? —Dijo Rick mientras reía— Prueba con esa, pero lo que va a pasar aquí estar fuera de cualquier horario infantil._

 _—Fóllame con la boca —Dijo sin más._

 _Y Rick no se hizo de rogar, hundió la cara entre sus piernas y comenzó a lamer la humedad que emanaba del sexo de Kate. Se detuvo en su clítoris, succionándolo sin darle un sólo descanso mientras metía dos de sus dedos en su sexo._

 _—Joder, Rick —Gritó Katherine— no pares._

 _Pero haciendo caso omiso de lo que Kate dijo, paró._  
 _La bajó de la encimera bruscamente y le dio la vuelta._

 _—¿Condones? —Susurró este en su oreja mientras restregaba su erección contra Kate._

 _—Tomo la píldora —Dijo, pero él no parecía estar muy seguro— Joder, Castle, que estoy limpia,_

 _Fue el pistoletazo de salida para que Rick se enterrase en Kate, gimiendo roncamente en su oreja. Las embestidas de Castle eran rápidas y secas, erráticas al principio, haciendo que Kate y él estuviesen al borde del abismo en pocos minutos. Notaba como las paredes de Kate se estrechaban alrededor de su miembro, estaba muy cerca. Entonces bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciar su botón del placer, consiguiendo que Kate llegase al orgasmo. Tras un par de embestidas, él la siguió también._

* * *

Kate ya no podía controlar sus gemidos y sus gritos, sus dedos se movían rápidamente, dentro y fuera, recordando la sensación que sentía al tener a Castle dentro de ella. Se agarró al borde de la bañera, con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se tornaron de un color blanco inmaculado. Estaba a punto de entonces sonó la puerta.

—Sea quien sea, que espere. —Musitó entre dientes.

Pero los golpes en la puerta no cesaban, crecían de intensidad, cosa que la estaba irritando bastante.

Maldiciendo con todos los insultos habidos y por haber, salió de la bañera, aún con las piernas temblando por lo que no había podido acabar. Se bebió el vino restante de un trago y se puso una toalla al rededor del cuerpo y se dirigió a ver quien osaba a molestarla.

—¡Podrías no cargarte mi puta... —Exclamó en cuanto abrió la misma— ...puerta ¿Castle qué haces-

—No pienso volver a repetirlo, pero —Dijo muy seriamente— vale, puede que te odie, pero no quería decir todas esas cosas antes. Al fin y al cabo has sido de ayuda en la investigación. Por eso no me he quejado mucho cuando el capitán me ha dicho que te quedarías con nosotros para asesorarnos. Si, lo he descubierto, aunque sabía que perdieras o no la apuesta iba a ser difícil librarme de ti. Sólo quiero dejar claro que, sea lo que sea esto, vamos ha zanjarlo esta noche. No va a pasar nunca más. ¿Entendido?

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, y estaba de acuerdo. Cualquier royo raro que hubiese entre ellos debía acabarse hoy. Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de responder, los labios de Rick ya estaban sobre los suyos y la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas.

* * *

 _ **N/A : Esto ha sido todo. Lo siento, ha sido un pésimo intento de escena de sexo. Pero de todas forma decidme que os ha parecido, simplemente he hecho un mix de algunas de las escenas de sexo que he leído aquí en fanfiction. De verdad, es pero no haberla cagado. Ya sabéis que amo vuestros comments y acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, siempre y cuándo sea constructiva. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_


	8. Honey, Honey

_**N/A : Bueno, yo lo advierto de antemano ; el capi va a ser un poquito M. Como siempre, espero no cagarla. Se me ha ocurrido una idea y podéis leerla al final del capitulo.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses.

Dos meses después de su colaboración con la comisaría, dos meses después de que empezase a escribir su próximo libro. Dos meses llenos de alegría, risas, frustración, mucho café y, por supuesto, muertos. Dos meses después de que Castle y ella se acostasen por primera vez.

¿Primera? ¿Habían habido más? Vaya que si las había habido…

En la _cámara de Gesell_ , mientras ambos estaban solos, observando como Espo y Ryan interrogaban a un sospechoso. Habían comenzado a discutir y habían acabado jadeando e intentando no hacer ruido.

En el parking de la comisaría, cuando Kate se ofreció a llevar a Castle a su casa.

En el apartamento de Kate, cuando Castle se presentó allí para hablar de un caso.

Y un par de veces en el cuarto de las escobas, para _echar uno rapidito._

Era un viernes por la noche. Katherine Beckett no tenía planes para salir, ni firmas, ni fiestas, ni presentaciones de libros. Aunque, bueno, dentro de poco tendría que hacer una llamada a Tom para hablarle de su nuevo proyecto.

Acababa de salir de la ducha, llevaba días sin ducharse y apestaba. Cuando salió, secó su cuerpo con una toalla y se aplicó su crema corporal favorita, con ese intenso olor a cereza que volvía locos a los hombres e incluso a varias mujeres. Se puso unas braguitas de algodón blanco y una camiseta de tirantes rosa. Antes de salir de su habitación, en el último momento, decidió coger unos calcetines de lana grises. A pesar de que era Octubre y tenía la calefacción puesta en el loft, siempre se le quedaban los pies congelados como dos témpanos de hielo.

" _La comida debe estar al llegar"_ , pensó Kate.

Justo entonces sonó la puerta de su loft.

Tenía planeado pedir comida china, preparar palomitas y trasnochar mientras se daba un maratón de " _24 horas en urgencias" ._

—¿Cuánto...—Comenzó a decir mientras abría la puerta.— ¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Han matado a alguien?

El aludido se quedó varios segundos en silencio deslizando la mirada por el cuerpo de Kate, deteniéndose en su pechos, los cuales se podían ver a través de la fina tela de la camisa.

—Eh…¿sólo me lo parece a mí o te ha crecido el pelo? —Fue lo primero que dijo. Inconscientemente, Kate echó un vistazo a su cabellera, y en efecto, el pelo le había crecido.

—¿Has venido hasta mi loft sólo para decirme que me ha crecido el pelo? —Dijo sarcásticamente, la joven— Vaya, me encanta esta nueva faceta tuya de peluquero.

—¿Interrumpo algo? Porque si tanto te molesta puedo irme. —Dijo.

—La verdad es que sí, estaba esperando a alguien —Dijo ésta, muy feliz y más satisfecha aún al ver la mueca que hizo Castle cuando soltó la noticia.— Al repartidor de comida, concretamente.

El inspector de homicidios se sintió estúpido. No podía irse por las ramas, había venido con un motivo, un propósito. Y no pensaba irse de ahí hasta que lo consiguiera.

—¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar? —Dijo Katherine, invitándolo a pasar.

Richard se quedó quieto como una estatua en la puerta, sopesando la idea, dubitativo.

—Vamos —Dijo tirando de su brazo para que entrase.— ibas a entrar de todos modos.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Preguntó él, para sacar un tema de conversación.

—Pensaba quedarme toda la noche en casa, viendo un documental sobre hospitales —Dijo mientras cogía una cerveza para ella y le ofrecía otra a Rick, que se lo agradeció. —Ya sabes, _Grey's Anatomy_ está muy bien. Pero soy más de _24 horas en urgencias_.

—¿Tú también lo ves? —Preguntó riéndose.

—Si.

Ambos se encaminaron al salón para comenzar a ver dicho programa.

—Un segundo —Dijo Kate mientras se agachaba a coger algunas prendas de ropa que habían desperdigadas por el suelo, regalándole al detective las vistas de su trasero enfundado en aquella diminuta ropa interior. —Perdona, es que se me ha olvidado quitarlas.

—N-no pasa nada —Dijo con una risa incómoda. Se sentía mal al mirar a la escritora de esa forma.

" _Pero, ¿qué cojones? Si ya os habéis acostado , ¿por qué te sientes culpable ahora?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo.

—Hola, Tierra llamando a Castle —Dijo Kate sacudiendo sus manos delante del detective.

—¿Huh?

—Estabas embobado, mirando a la nada.

—¿No piensas ponerte algo? —Dijo Rick señalando el cuerpo de Kate. Casi lo suplicaba, era inevitable para él no mirar como se le marcaban los pezones por debajo de la tela de la ropa, es decir, ¡podía ver a sus _dos amigas_ a través de la maldita camiseta! Y encima, estaba tan mona con esos calcetines…

No quería ponerse cachondo, no en este momento.

—Nah, no voy a salir a ninguna parte. —Dijo antes de darse la vuelta, pero vio a Richard tragar saliva.— Ricky, estás muy raro, ¿te pasa algo?

Rick negó con la cabeza y comenzó a respirar con un poco de dificultad cuando Kate le lanzó esa sonrisita traviesa que solía tener siempre dibujada en la cara, a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a él.

—¿Sabes? Se me ocurre algo para hacer que te relajes. —Dijo Kate, mientras lo empujaba para que se sentase en el sofá.

—Kate, no...—Pero está lo interrumpió poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios, para seguidamente empezar a dar cortos besos sobre estos.

—Relájate, ¿vale? —Dijo la joven escritora antes de sonreírle cariñosamente.— Déjate llevar.

Ese susurro hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del detective, antes de que la joven le quitase la camiseta.

" _No te dejes llevar. No te dejes llevar. No te dejes llevar "_ era lo que se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, en forma de mantra.

Pero en cuanto Katherine se quitó la fina camiseta y se apretó contra él, haciendo que sus pieles se rozaran, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar.

La escritora comenzó muy lentamente, repartiendo besos por el cuello de Rick, succionando hasta dejar una marca. En otro momento quizás se hubiese molestado por eso, en cambio, ahora no podía importarle menos. Siguió dejando besos húmedos a lo largo de su mandíbula, sus mejillas y sus labios para después bajar lentamente por su torso. Finalmente quedó arrodillada en el suelo, con su cara frente al, ya medio-erecto, paquete de Rick.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Castle la miraba con la respiración entrecortada, ¡se supone que no había venido a eso!

Katherine desabrochó su cinturón y los pantalones, bajándolos hasta sus tobillos. Besó el bulto que había por encima de los boxers y luego tiró del elástico con los dientes para bajarlos. Agarró su erección con una mano y comenzó a acariciarla de arriba a abajo aterciopeladamente, apretando ligeramente la punta, con una lentitud que estaba matando al detective.

—¿Es por mí, Castle ? —Preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada inocente, mientras se mordía el labio. Richard asintió.— Dímelo.

—S-sí —Respondió el aludido agarrándose con fuerza al borde del sofá— Joder, pues claro que es por ti.

Kate sonrió maliciosamente.

Mirándole a los ojos lamió desde la base hasta el glande palpitante y deseoso por recibir atención. Volvió a repetir la misma acción un par de veces y después succionó firmemente la punta. De repente, la Kate metió el miembro de Richard en su boca, o al menos, todo lo que su garganta le permitía

—Kate, Kate, —Gimió Rick— para de mirarme así, por favor.

—¿No te gusta? —Preguntó haciendo un puchero con los labios.

—Dios, sí, pero —Respiró profundamente— No quiero acabar tan rápido.

—No te preocupes —Susurró mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Minutos después, cuando Rick ya se había corrido, Kate se subía a horcajadas sobre él mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda.

—¡Oye, calmate, fiera! —Dijo Kate cuando Rick estaba mordiendo su hombro para intentar calmar su respiración. —¿Te ha gustado?

—¡Lo habrás podido comprobar por ti misma! —Dijo.

—Entonces es un sí —Respondió con su melodiosa risa.— ¿Tienes hambre?

Rick levantó la cabeza y la miró con un aire divertido.

—¿No has cenado suficiente por hoy? —Preguntó mirando hacia abajo.

—Capullo —Dijo Kate entre risas, pegándole cariñosamente en el hombro— No, en serio, ¿tienes hambre?

Rick asintió antes de comenzar a mordisquear uno de los pezones de Kate haciendo que la escritora gimiera en voz alta.

—Mmmm, Ricky —Susurró en su oído cuando éste enterró dos de sus dedos en su humedad, moviéndolos con rapidez.— Rick, no pares por favor.

Para el inspector de homicidios, ver a la joven con la cabeza hacia atrás y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza para no gemir, era todo un espectáculo. Un placentero espectáculo digno de ver.

De repente, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

—Rick, es el repartidor —Suplicó, pero los dedos de éste no se detenían— Rick, _por fa_.

—Está bien —Dijo mientras paraba de masturbarla.

Kate se movió de ahí con un quejido lastimero.

—¡Enseguida voy! —Gritó mientras cogía la camiseta de Rick y se la ponía— Ve poniendo la tele.

Cogió las bolsas y tras pagarle al repartidor se dirigió de nuevo al salón. Rick se quedó embelesado cuando la vio entrar. Tenía el pelo alborotado y la piel ligeramente sonrosada, además su camiseta le quedaba...de muerte.

—Perdona —Dijo mirando la camiseta— Es lo primero que he visto, tampoco iba a ir a abrir la puerta en bolas.

—No, no pasa nada. Dejatela puesta —Dijo Rick sonriendo.

—Venga, vamos a cenar —Sugirió Kate mientras se acurrucaba a su lado con una cajita llena de arroz tres delicias— ¿Te gustan los _noodles_ con verdura y salsa de soja?

—Sep. —Dijo mientras cogía el embase de dicha comida.

* * *

Kate sonrió mientras jadeaba bajo Rick. Habían hecho el amor tres veces, incluyendo esta y ya empezaban a tener sueño, pero la felicidad invadía los cuerpos de ambos.

—Hola —Dijo Kate acariciando la barba incipiente de Rick.

—Hola —Respondió este. De repente la mueca de felicidad, junto con la cara de _acabo-de-echar-un-polvazo_ desaparecieron del rostro de Kate, dejando paso a la seriedad. —¿Estas bien? ¿No te has…

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir, no es eso. Es sólo que…

Rick alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta.

—¿Tú...—Empezó a decir Kate, indecisa— ¿Vas a quedarte?

—Kate, yo…—Richard vio como la decepción inundaba el rostro de Kate, y sintió cómo su corazón perdía un par de latidos—Si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de Kate.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—¿Te apetece quedarte aquí? —Preguntó somnolienta.

—Si, tu sofá es cómodo. Apruebo la decisión.

Kate rió antes de coger la manta que había ahí y taparlos a los dos.

—Abrázame —Dijo Kate.

Rick atrajo a Kate hacia sí, pero cuando éste dejó una de sus manos en su estómago ella la subió hasta que agarró su pecho.

—Déjala ahí —Dijo cuando escuchó a Richard reír.—Es cómoda.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de horas. Rick se despertó inquieto y dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, marcaba las 4:20. No podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado hace unas horas. No se arrepentía, no del todo. Pero en parte sí. Richard había ido con el propósito de pedirle que, por favor, dejasen de hacer eso que estaban haciendo. Entonces ella había empezado a acercarse a él de esa forma, y a sonreirle y básicamente ha caído de nuevo en sus redes. Pero, ¿por qué querría hacer eso?

 _Un mes antes._

— _Pero, entonces ¿te gusta o no? —Preguntó Espósito mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza_

— _Que no, pesadoooo —Dijo Rick._

 _Habían decidido ir todos a tomar unas birras tras resolver un caso. Los demás ya se habían ido, menos ellos dos, que, como siempre, se habían quedado hablando. Y cómo no, ha salido el tema. El monotema. Katherine Beckett. Espósito se había encaprichado con ella, le gustaba y él no iba a decirle "¡Eh, tío! Llevamos un mes teniendo sexo"_

— _Tío, quiero salir con ella._

— _Pues adelante. —Respondió con desdén, dejando con fuerza la botella sobre la mesa._

 _El rostro de Espósito cambió._

— _¿Ves? —Respondió cabreado— Esa no es la respuesta que da un tío que al que no le gusta nadie._

— _¿Cómo tengo que repetírtelo? Que_ _ **no**_ _me gusta. —Exclamó, pero inmediatamente se sintió mal al decirlo. Entonces, ¿por qué llevaban un mes acostándose?— Eres tú, el que no para de insinuar que me gusta._

— _Es que...—Empezó a decir— ¡Veo como la miras! ¡La forma en la que ella te mira a ti!_

— _Javi, tío —Dijo Rick, en tono más calmado— no me gusta, ¿vale? Ni yo la miro de ninguna manera, ni ella a mi. ¡Sólo la miro con los ojos!_

 _Ese comentario hizo reír al forense, el ambiente volvía a ser calmado._

— _Vale, vale —Dijo— pero respóndeme con sinceridad , ¿te la has tirado?_

 _La cara de Rick palideció tres tonos al instante._

— _Joder, que no, tío. —Dijo Richard, intentando fingir._

— _Entonces, ¿me dejas vía libre? —Dijo Espo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rick.— Está bien, lo pillo, lo pillo. Sólo espero que no fastidiemos nuestra amistad por esto._

 _Rick brindó con él por eso, tenía razón._

 _Llevaban años de amistad y no le gustaría perderlo._

 _Tenía que acaba con ese rollo que tenía con Kate._

—¿Ricky? —Susurró la escritora— ¿Estás despierto?

—Si —Dijo éste, en su oído.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—No —Respondió mientras metía la cabeza en su cuello y comenzaba a dar suaves mordisquitos ahí.

—Bien —Dijo ella— porque yo tampoco. Es que, hay una cosa que quería decirte y no puedo dormir sin…

—Adelante —Dijo Rick.

La joven emitió un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

—A ver —Comenzó a decir— Yo…es decir, tú…

—Para ser escritora no parece que se te dé muy bien eso de las palabras.

Katherine se dio la vuelta mientras reía y quedaron cara a cara.

—Creo que me gustas —Dijo cortando la risa del inspector.— Un poco/mucho.

Richard tragó saliva, ¿qué se supone que iba a pasar ahora?

—Yo...sólo quiero saber —Volvió a hablar— si...es mutuo.

Rick contuvo la respiración. Ahora tenía dos opciones : cagarla a medias, o cagarla completamente.

—Tú también… me gustas —Respondió.

La sonrisa de Kate se le contagió a él, que cogió su cara y comenzó a llenarla de besos. De repente Katherine se levantó del sofá.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Rick.

—Quiero ser la _cucharita grande_ —Respondió mientras se cambiaba de lado y se agarraba a Rick como una garrapata —Deja que te abrace yo.

* * *

El móvil de Rick volvió a sonar.

Miró el reloj, ésta vez, eran las 11:00 de la mañana.

—Castle —Respondió somnoliento , pero se despertó por completo al oír de quien se trataba— ¡Joder, perdón ! Me he levantado tarde.

—Está durmiendo…¡Bueno eso creo!...¿La has llamado?...Vale...Mhmmm…Ahora mismo voy.

—¿Qué pasa Rick? —Preguntó Kate estirándose como un gato, haciendo que la manta que la cubría bajase unos centímetros.

—Nada, descansa. —Dijo mientras se vestía.

—¿Es un caso? ¿Puedo ir? Quiero ir…

—Estas muy cansada, quédate a dormir un par de horas y te aviso para que vengas después.

— _Joooooo_ —Dijo Kate como una niña pequeña.— O sea que, ¿ésta era tu idea?

—¿Huh?

—Tu estratagema.

—No se de que hablas.

—Si lo sabes. Lo tenías planeado desde el principio.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de venir aquí y de hacerme el amor hasta que me temblasen las piernas y después librarte de mí en la comisaría con la excusa de que " _estoy cansada"._

El detective se echó a reír gracias a este comentario. " _Kate y sus locas teorías "_ pensó Richard.

—No seas tonta, anda —Insistió agachándose hasta que su cara quedó a escasos centímetros de la de Kate— Lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar.

—¡Pues quédate! —Exclamó ella— Podríamos pasarnos el día aquí en el sofá… Viendo la tele.

—Leyendo...—Sugirió Castle.

—Pedir algo para comer… Otra vez.

—Podemos hacer otras cosas...—Susurró mientras acercaba su boca a la de Kate. Pero el ruido de su móvil volvió a interrumpirlos— De verdad, me tengo que ir.

—Vale, pero dame un besito antes —Dijo con un quejido lastimero.

* * *

Minutos después, bajaba alegremente cuando se encontró con varios forenses haciendo fotos al vestíbulo de Kate. La zona estaba precintada y había un cuerpo en medio. De repente vio a alguien muy familiar acercándose a él.

—¡Tío! ¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido? —Preguntó Espo alegremente.

* * *

 _ **N/A : Booooom. El crimen se había cometido en el edificio de Kate. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? (Lo podéis dejar en los comments) ¿Qué ha sido lo mejor? ¿Y lo peor?**_

 _ **Bueno, mi idea era poner en los títulos nombres de canciones y quien adivine de qué grupo/cantante es...surprise. (Algo se me ocurrirá)**_

 _ **A ver quien adivina el grupo/cantante de este capítulo**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **XOXOXO**_


	9. Lies, Lies, Lies, Yeah

**N/A : Bueno , este capítulo no tenía previsto subirlo hasta unos días más tarde. Pero cuando he visto la review de mi amiga Jess (yo te considero my friend, Jess) lo he flipado fuertemente. Me he muerto con lo de "** _ **me gusta el rock/punk**_ " **. Y encima va y adivina que la canción es de Abba. Sorpresa de la vida.**

 **Bueno, respecto a tu surprise.**

 **No sé si te va a gustar mucho pero en fin…**

 **El caso es que vas a poder decidir lo que pasa en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Espero que te guste.**

 **XOXO**

 **Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

* * *

—Yo...eh —Castle no sabía lo que responder. Estaba metido en un gran problema, es decir, le había dicho que no le gustaba la escritora y después había seguido acostándose con ella. Encima,iba a su casa para intentar acabar con el rollo de amigos con derecho y acababan en el sofá de Kate haciéndose mimos y carantoñas.—Cuando...cuando me llamaste vine para ver como estaba Beckett. Ya sabes, si la matan o algo me echarían a mí la-

—Un momento, —Respondió el forense — ¿Beckett? ¿Cómo sabes dónde vive Beckett?

—¿Tú no...—Comenzó a tartamudear— ¿No te lo había dicho a ti?

—No, la verdad es que no.

—Javi, tío…

—No, Castle —Respondió más que furioso— está bien.

Y tras decir eso, se giró y se fue a hablar con uno de los técnicos.

—Y, a este ¿qué le pasa? —Preguntó Lanie.

—Se me olvidó pagar las cervezas de la otra noche y no le he devuelto el dinero. —Dijo el detective como si nada.

Lanie se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿qué me dices del cadáver? —Preguntó Rick intentando centrarse en algo que no fuese el marrón en el que se había metido. Tenía que hablar con Kate, este tema iba a ser muy delicado.

—Una chica joven, quizás tenga unos 23 o 22 años. Atlética, le gusta cuidarse. Primero la torturaron, le quitaron las uñas de los dedos y luego, la apuñalaron repetidas veces. Como toque final le cortaron los párpados

Rick sintió un extraño sentimiento. Esa joven…¿por qué le producía tanta familiaridad?

—Voy a...—Dijo mientras seguía mirando el cuerpo.— Voy a hablar con algún vecino.

Lanie observaba el comportamiento de su compañero muy confundida.

—Ya sabes, —añadió él— para preguntarles si saben cosas sobre la víctima y…

—Castle —Lo interrumpió la detective— ya sé cómo va, soy poli.

Sin decir nada se fue directo a las escaleras, para no perder más tiempo.

—¿No lo notas...raro? —Preguntó Ryan.

—¡Menos mal! —Exclamó Lanie— Pensaba que era la única que lo había notado.

* * *

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó una somnolienta Beckett.

Rick ni siquiera le dio tiempo para reaccionar cuando la apartó suavemente de la puerta y entró, cerrándola en el proceso.

—¡Rick! —Dijo Kate lanzándose a sus brazos— ¿Has cambiado de idea?

Pero antes de que la escritora pudiera rodearlo completamente con los brazos, Richard posó las manos en sus hombros para que no se acercase.

—Kate, tenemos un problema —Comenzó a decir seriamente.

—¿No se supone que esa frase deberías empezarla con Houston?

En cualquier otro momento, el detective le hubiese reído la gracia, pero ahora mismo sólo le preocupaba una cosa.

—Kate, han matado a alguien aquí

—¿En mi edificio? —Preguntó aterrorizada. Rick asintió y la joven comenzó a hiperventilar.— Dios mío, ¿quién era? Tengo que preguntarle a mi madre y mi hermano si están bien, ¿qué le ha pasado?

—Kate, Kate —Dijo abrazándola para intentar calmarla— te aseguro que no son ni tu madre ni tu hermano.

Katherine asintió controlando su respiración y poniéndose de puntillas para esconder la cabeza en el cuello de Rick.

—Menos mal que estabas aquí —Musitó Kate.

Él la apretó más hacia sí y acarició su espalda.

—Oye —Dijo— hay otra cosa de la que quería hablarte.

—¿Otra más? —Preguntó Kate horrorizada.

—Esta no tiene que ver con nadie muerto, si te sirve de consuelo. —Dijo para quitarle hierro al asunto. "Pero como Espo se entere de esto, si que va a haber un cadáver. Concretamente, el mío" pensó.

—Ven, voy a hacer café —Dijo Kate.

Lo condució a la isla de la cocina, y él se sentó en el taburete pensando en cómo le iba a plantear el asunto. Por unos minutos, se perdió viendo como Kate se movía de un lado a otro, ensimismada en lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando finalmente apoyó los codos en la barra y lo miró expectante, comenzó a hablar.

—Sabes que van a revisar las cámaras de seguridad, ¿no? —Dijo él, con cuidado, tanteando el terreno.

Kate asintió.

—Bien, —Respondió— y también sabes que cuando la vean, podrán comprobar que yo entré aquí anoche y no salí, ¿me equivoco?

La chica volvió a asentir, pero ahora más confundida.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Ahí estaba la parte difícil. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que su mejor amigo sentía cosas por ella, al igual que él mismo, y que hace un mes éste le dijo que no había nada entre ellos dos?

—No pueden saber...de esto.

—¿De nosotros? —Preguntó Kate, ahora más seria— ¿Hay un nosotros? Porque la verdad es que ni yo misma sé lo que somos.

Otro problema más añadido a la Lista de cosas complicadas que no sabía explicar .

—Somos...—Comenzó a decir— somos,bueno, somos…

Kate alzó una ceja, expectante.

—Da igual, no tienes por qué definirlo si no quieres —Dijo con desdén mientras ponía el café de Rick sobre la mesa.

Éste sonrió olvidándose de sus problemas por un momento cuando vio que le había hecho un corazón con la nata.

—Déjame hablar —Insistió—Somos dos personas que se gustan, que se gustan mucho. Y que además, se lo pasan muy bien juntos.

Kate se mordió el labio, intentando contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir.

—Con eso me vale —Dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los del inspector por encima de la mesa con la mano que tenía libre.— Continúa.

—A ver, el caso es que en la comisaría están prohibidas las relaciones entre compañeros. —Explicó.

—Pero yo no soy policía. —Dijo.

—Ya, pero Montgomery no lo va a ver así.

Kate se quedó pensativa un momento, dando sorbos a su café.

—Entonces...tenemos que ocultar lo que sea que tengamos, ¿no?

—Sí…

—¡No te preocupes! —Exclamó.

—¿Se te ocurre algo?

—Déjalo en mis manos, simplemente ve a comisaría y sígueme el rollo en todo. —Richard no estaba muy seguro , pero ahora mismo no le quedaba otra opción más que fiarse de Kate.— Venga, ven aquí y dame un beso.

Tras despedirse éste se dirigió a la comisaría, preguntándose qué era lo que tenía Kate en mente.

* * *

—Hola —Saludaron sus compañeros cuando el detective llegó a la comisaría.

—Hola, chicos.

—¿Has hablado ya con los vecinos? —Preguntó Ryan.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó confundido

—Dijiste que ibas a hablar con los vecinos para saber cosas de la víctima.

—¡Ah, sí, eso! Me...dijeron que no la conocían. —Mintió. Se estaba arriesgando mucho con esto.

—Rick…—Comenzó a decir Ryan.

—¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Espo al depósito? —Terminó Lanie.

Éste asintió en silencio y se metió en el ascensor. De repente, sonó su móvil. Era un mensaje de Kate.

Tienes un mensaje nuevo de Beckett :

Beckett

¿Dónde estás?

11:03

Yo

✔✔En la morgue

11:03

Beckett

¿Como cadáver?

11:04

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y decidió no contestar el mensaje. Agradecía los intentos de Kate para quitarle hierro al asunto, pero no podía reírse con tantos problemas en la cabeza. Por lo menos, ahora mismo, no.

Espósito acababa de poner la sábana para cubrir el cadáver cuando Rick entró a la habitación.

—Hola —Dijo, pero el forense ni siquiera lo miró.— ¿Qué me dices del cadáver?.

—Por ahora no la hemos identificado. Supongo que ya te hablaron de cómo murió cuando estabas en la escena del crimen, pero he descubierto que la puñalada que tiene aquí —Dijo señalando el lugar— fue mortal, las demás solo son…"adornos".

El detective asintió.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías anoche en el loft de Kate? —Preguntó notablemente enfadado— Los chicos me han dicho que te vieron en las cámaras de seguridad.

—Yo…

—Estaba conmigo —De repente, una chica rubia bastante atractiva entró en la morgue junto con Kate.

—Eh…

—Espera un momento —Musitó Espósito— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

—Madison Queller —Dijo extendiendo su brazo para que el forense la estrechase — La novia de Rick.

* * *

Por fin llegó a su casa, y a un horario decente. Se habían pasado todo el día buscando datos acerca de la supuesta Summer. Si, supuesta. Porque al parecer ese no era su verdadero nombre. No daban con la forma de dar con su verdadera identidad y eso lo está poniendo de los nervios. Simplemente se ducharía, haría la cena y quizás tomase una copa de vino.

Abrió el grifo y el agua templada comenzó a descender a lo largo de su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos tensos y su agarrotados huesos. No se iba a entretener mucho,una ducha rápida y fuera.

Cuando terminó se vistió con un chándal cómodo y puso la pasta a hervir. Se le habían antojado unos espaguetis con nata y eso era lo que pensaba hacer de cenar. Cuando comenzaba a preparar la salsa, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Sus alertas se activaron y cogió la pistola que guardaba en el cajón.

—¡Ah! —Gritó la persona tras la puerta— ¡Pensé que habías dejado atrás tu obsesión por dispararme!

—¿Kate? —Preguntó confundido.

—¿Te apetece algo de vino?

—Lo que me apetece es que me cuentes lo que ha pasado esta mañana, si no es mucho pedir, claro. Creo que al menos tengo derecho a saber cosas sobre mi novia Maddie.

Kate lo apartó para entrar en su casa, era la primera vez que iba en estos dos meses.

El ruido de algo captó su atención.

—¡Oh. Dios. Mío! —Exclamó— ¡Tienes un gato!

Richard llevó las manos a su rostro para cubrirlo.

—Sabía que esto iba a pasar —Dijo resignado— Y no es un gato, es una gata.

Los ojos de Kate viajaban entre la gata persa y su dueño.

—¿Me harías el favor de explicarme lo que te he pedido? —Preguntó.

—Vale —Suspiró— Pero solo si me pones un plato de esos espaguetis, no he cenado.

—Está bien —Dijo.

—Bien, resulta que mi amiga Madison es actriz y siempre que salíamos le gustaba hacerse pasar por gente. Decía que añadía experiencia a su bagaje de actriz. Entonces se me ocurrió que podríamos decir que fuiste a verla a ella, vivimos en la misma planta y no sé, Espo parece habérselo creído. —Dijo sonriente.

"Ya, por la cara de felicidad que puso al saber que estabas soltera, creeme, que con él ha colado" . Pensó el inspector.

—Vale, me parece bien —Dijo escuetamente.

Se giró para seguir cocinando, pero aún así podía notar los pasos lentos de Kate acercándose a él.

—Oye...—Dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda— No me has saludado.

—Que yo sepa, te he dicho hola. —Respondió haciéndose el tonto.

—No, ni siquiera me has dicho eso.

—Está bien, —Admitió— ¿qué quieres que haga, entonces?

—Un beso no estaría nada mal…

—¿Ah, no? —Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y la agarraba por la cintura. Le dio un casto beso en los labios—¿Mejor?

La escritora negó sonriente.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez, alargando un poco más el beso.

—¿Ya? —Ella volvió a negar— Menuda tortura…

Y Richard cogió su cara mientras entre risas, daba rápidos besos sobre sus labios.

* * *

—Cuéntame más sobre ti —Dijo Kate mientras ambos cenaban.— Ya sé que te llamas Richard Castle, que eres poli, que eres muy guapo, que tienes una gata…

Ese comentario hizo reír al inspector.

—Háblame de tus padres —Preguntó mientras daba un sorbo al sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Richard.— Perdona, no debí-

—No, —La cortó— no pasa nada, simplemente es...complicado.

La escritora asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos a ver...—Comenzó a decir— ¿Conoces a Martha Rodgers?

—¡Si! —Exclamó entusiasmada— ¡Una vez estuve en una fiesta con ella! Tiene más ánimo en el cuerpo que un saltamontes, y ¡se ligaba a unos tíos increíbles! Pero, ¿qué pasa con ella? ¿Es la actriz favorita de tu madre?

Rick la miró de una forma que hizo que todo encajara, y cuando se levantó y buscó una foto en la que aparecían ellos dos, todo cobró sentido.

—¡Dios mío! —Gritó.

—Vaya, conmigo no gritas de esa forma —Dijo Rick burlándose de su reacción.

—Jo, Castle ¡qué mono eras por aquel entonces!

—¿Por aquel entonces? —Preguntó.

—Es broma, cariño —Dijo Kate riéndose. Pero la forma en la que lo había llamado cariño lo había trastocado un poco. Sabía que estaba dejando que esto llegase demasiado lejos.— Nunca habla de su hijo, o al menos no ha mencionado que lo tenga.

—Ya, bueno —Dijo rascándose la nuca— cuando se hizo famosa ya nos habíamos peleado. Yo tenía unos veinte años y ella acababa de cumplir los cuarenta y se había divorciado de mi padre. Me llevaba a castings, decía que había sacado su carisma natural , pero cuando le dije que quería ser policía se enfadó conmigo y yo con ella. Le grité de todo porque ella no quería aceptarlo y a día de hoy, me arrepiento. Pero me alegro de que le vaya bien y sea feliz. Supongo que esperabas la historia de un poli traumatizado, algo así como Batman, te he defraudado, ¿no?

Kate sonrió dulcemente mientras estiraba su brazo para acariciar la cara de Rick.

—No, —Dijo segura de sus palabras— Eso solo hace que me gustes un poquito más.

Rick paseó su mirada por el rostro de la joven, cayendo en la cuenta de que tenía una de las comisuras manchadas de salsa carbonara.

—A ver —Dijo mientras quitaba la mancha con el pulgar— Tenías un poco de salsa carbonara.

Kate sabía que detrás de esa historia había más, mucho más. Pero también sabía que no debía presionarlo, todo a su tiempo, cuando él estuviese preparado se lo diría todo y ella estaría ahí para escucharlo.

* * *

El inspector no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapase de sus labios cuando vio a Kate dormida sobre su hombro. Después de cenar se habían sentado en el sofá para ver una película. Parecían una pareja de verdad, acurrucados en el sofá una noche fría mientras veían una peli y se acariciaban para darse cariño mutuamente. Decidió quedarse mirándola unos segundos más, cada quince o catorce respiraciones hacía un ruidito monísimo que derretía su corazón como la cera de una vela.

—Llévame a la cama, porfi —Musitó Kate, adormilada .Y él no se hizo de rogar, la llevó en brazos a la cama.— ¿Me quitas la ropa? Es para estar más cómoda.

Él sonrió divertido por esa petición, la cual cumplió sin poner resistencia alguna.

—¿Algo más, señorita Beckett? —Dijo en un susurro mientras se metía en la cama.

—Sí, —Dijo— abrazame tan fuerte que se me salgan los ojos como a los dibujos animados y ni se te ocurra soltarme.

—Tus deseos son órdenes

* * *

N/A : Buenooo esto es todo chicxs. Espero que os haya gustado, decidmelo en los comments y ya sabéis, nos leemos en el próximo.


	10. Radio Ga Ga

_**Bueno guys, quiero creer que habéis echado de menos mi historia y por eso os traigo este capítulo. Espero que os guste.**_

 _ **El título en sí no tiene mucho que ver, pero la radio sí xdxdxd**_

* * *

—Bueno...—comenzó a decir nerviosa— ¿qué te parece?

Estaba en la editorial, con Tom.

Esa misma mañana salió a hurtadillas de casa de Rick, bastante temprano, no sin antes despedirse de él a pesar de sus quejas, pidiéndole que se quedase hasta que tuviesen que ir a la comisaría.

Al llegar a casa, se dio una ducha y se cambió para coger su cuaderno, en el cual estaba el manuscrito de su nuevo libro.

El editor seguía en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Tanto, que empezaba a incomodarle.

—¿Es necesario que sigas a ese detective para esto? —Respondió, por fin.

—Perdona, ¿he oído bien? — Dijo Kate incrédula.

Había pasado horas escribiendo, horas sin dormir, trasnochando, bajando al supermercado para comprar café y _Red Bull_ , evitando así caer dormida mientras escribía. Estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho, y además de eso, segura de que a su editor le iba a parecer una buena idea, y tras esa larga espera, ¿hablaba nada más que para inmiscuirse en su vida? Definitivamente, no. Kate Beckett no estaba por la labor de permitir eso.

— ¡Perdona, perdona! —Se disculpó, levantando los brazos en señal de derrota— Era una simple pregunta…

—Ya, una pregunta a la que no tengo porqué responder.

—¡Oh, vamos Kate! —Dijo Tom levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse hacia ella— Sólo me preocupo por ti.

Éste puso el dedo índice bajo su barbilla, para que la joven dirigiese su mirada hacia a él.

—No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida —Dijo perdiendo el tono de voz, a medida que los labios de Tom se acercaban a los suyos— Perdiste ese derecho hace mucho, cuando…

—Fue hace tiempo, Kate. ¿Por qué te acuerdas solo de lo malo? ¿Y las tardes patinando en el Rockefeller Center? Odiaba esos patines, pero sabía lo mucho que te gustaban a ti. ¿Qué me dices de cuando compramos la casa en los Hamptons? Cuando la estrenamos. O lo mucho que te gustaba hacer el amor cuando nevaba —Susurró, cada vez más cerca.— Te echo de menos…

Por una milésima de segundo, esas palabras hicieron mella en Kate. Por su mente, viajaban recuerdos en forma de flashes de su relación con Tom.

Cerró los ojos cuando notó que los labios de éste se cernían sobre los suyos con la suavidad con la que solían hacerlo hace mucho tiempo atrás.

De repente, algo hizo click en su cabeza. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? Ella no ya no quería a Tom. Estuvo bien lo que tuvieron y aunque no acabaron mal del todo, no olvida el hecho de que él fue quién decidió ponerle los cuernos con Gina. Pero además de todo eso, estaba con Rick, de una forma u otra. Y sabía que estaba empezando a sentir algo por él.

—Tom, para. —Dijo cuando notó una de sus manos subiendo hasta internarse en su falda.— Para, por favor.

Demming paró enseguida y la miró confundido.

—Pensé que...—Comenzó a decir.

—Pues pensaste mal. —Lo interrumpió Katherine.— Mira, lo nuestro estuvo bien, ¿vale? Pero se acabó. Tú tienes tu vida, yo tengo la mía. ¿Para qué vamos a complicarnos las cosas de nuevo?

—Kate, no hace falta que lo decidas ahora…

—No hay nada que decidir…

El editor volvió a su sitio, carraspeando para aclararse la voz. Es verdad, la echaba de menos y se arrepiente por el tremendo error que cometió, pero no va a rendirse tan fácilmente. Piensa hacer lo que sea para recuperarla.

—¿Podemos hablar ya de mi libro? —Dijo Kate.

Esperaba haberle dejado las cosas suficientemente claras.

—Una oportunidad, por favor...—Volvió a suplicar.— ¡No pienso volver a defraudarte, Kate!

—¡Basta! —Gritó— Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, y la desperdiciaste tontamente. Ya no me importa, Tom. Te perdoné hace tiempo y podría volver a dejarte entrar en mi vida, pero como un amigo. Eso es todo, no puedo ofrecerte nada más.

El móvil vibró en su chaqueta, era un mensaje de Rick.

* * *

 _Castle_

 _¿Cómo vas?_

 _10:59_

* * *

 _Cruzando los dedos, espero que le guste el manuscrito. ✔✔_

 _11:00_

* * *

Decidió obviar la parte en la que Tom la había besado y casi terminaban haciéndolo en sus despacho, por nada del mundo quería estropear lo que tenía con Rick.

* * *

 _Castle_

 _En la vida se me habría ocurrido que iba a decir esto, pero te echo de menos, Kate…_

 _11:00_

* * *

Su corazón perdió un par de latidos. Rick, aquel poli duro que pocas veces expresaba sus sentimientos, acababa de decirle que la echaba de menos Estaba a punto de responder cuando una tos incómoda la sacó de su ensoñación.

—Como te decía...—Explicó ligeramente irritado— la trama, en general está bien. Además, que el personaje principal se llame Nicky Heat puede dar mucho juego para posibles libros futuros. ¿Has pensado en cómo vas a titular este?

—Sí —Dijo a la vez que asentía con la cabeza— he pensado en llamarlo _Ola de calor_.

Tom alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? —Dijo—Y ni se te ocurra decir que no tienes nada que opinar al respecto, conozco muy bien esa expresión.

—¿ _Ola de Calor_ ? —Repitió sílaba por sílaba.— Parece el título de una peli porno.

Kate había pensado lo mismo cuando tuvo que escoger el título del libro, pero tras cavilar bastante y darle muchas vueltas decidió que, como muy bien había dicho Tom, puede dar mucho juego para otros futuros libros. Sonrío al pensar en la palabra _futuro_. Si seguía escribiendo libros, podía seguir cerca de Rick y sus amigos de la 12th.

—Ese es el título y así se va a quedar —Admitió, segura de sí misma.— ¿Algo más?

Tom lo meditó durante unos instantes pero, finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

Se levantó y en silencio cogió todas sus cosas, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, ni siquiera se paró a esperar al ascensor.

* * *

Llevaba horas y horas escribiendo, la inspiración había azotado su mente con un huracán de ideas. Tecleaba frenéticamente en su portátil, tanto, que pensaba que en algún momento iba a salir alguna tecla volando por los aires.

Terminó el capítulo satisfecha, diciéndose a sí misma que ya continuaría más tarde, decidió que era hora de volver a la comisaría.

Cuando salió a la calle, buscó con la mirada su Lexus entre la hilera de coches aparcados frente al edificio y cuando por fin lo encontró se dirigió a toda prisa hacia este. Se sentó y se abrochó el cinturón para después encender la radio.

Sonrió automáticamente al oír los violines que interpretaban el principio de la canción. Una canción que conocí canción, que para ser exactos, conocía bien, demasiado. Era ese tipo de canciones pastelosas, de las típicas que se te pasan por la cabeza cuando te sientes flotando en una nube, en una nube de amor.

 _ **Hold me close and hold me fast.**_

 _ **This magic spell you cast.**_

 _ **This is la vie en rose.**_

La sonrisa de Kate se ensanchó aún más mientras disfrutaba de la voz de la mujer a la vez que ella misma cantaba la canción.

 _ **When you kiss me, heaven sighs.**_

 _ **And though i close my eyes.**_

 _ **I see la vie en rose.**_

 _ **When you press me to your heart,**_

 _ **I'm in a world apart.**_

 _ **A world where roses bloom**_

No hacía más que pensar en el detective, y si además de eso, en la radio comenzaban a poner canciones demasiado románticas Kate sabía que era capaz de ponerse muy pastelosa.

 _ **And when you speak angels sing from above.**_

 _ **Every day words seems to turn into love songs**_.

Esa frase le hizo gracia. Es decir, Rick y ella, el tiempo que no estaban en la cama, solían pasarlo hablando sobre el asesinato que estaban resolviendo en ese momento. Entonces, ¿quería decir eso que sus debates sobre asesinos podrían convertirse en canciones de amor? El simple hecho de darle más vueltas a la frase hacía que esta se volviese más graciosa para la joven escritora.

 ** _Give your heart and soul to me_**

 ** _And life will always be_**

 ** _La vie en rose._**

Terminó de cantar la frase en un susurró apenas audible. Quizás la canción tenía más significado que el que una canción antigua y empalagosa como esa podía tener. Es decir, ¿era capaz Rick de darle su corazón? ¿De hacer que viese la vida rosa? Ni siquiera sabía lo que tenían. Si era algo serio, o si simplemente era un pasatiempo. Sí, él le había dejado claro que se gustaban y que había una atracción entre ellos muy fuerte, pero ¿que más había aparte de eso? Todo era como un baile, con unos pasos más difíciles que otros, y no por ello dejaba de ser divertido. La pregunta es, ¿qué pasa cuando la música se apaga?

El teléfono sacó a Kate de sus pensamientos, vio la foto que aparecía en la pantalla.

—¡Hola! —Dijo ella animada.

O al menos eso era lo que intentaba aparentar. No le apetecía darle vueltas a un asunto para preocuparse innecesariamente.

—Hola —Dijo el detective en un tono muy bajo.

Sabía que estaba en la comisaría, en circunstancias normales no rebajaría tanto el volumen de su voz, pero la forma melosa con la que la saludó hizo que dedujera que posiblemente estuviera en la sala de descanso, preparándose un café.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó en el mismo tono que antes.— Bueno, en realidad no sé ni para qué lo pregunto. Es decir, seguro que estás pensando en mí.

Kate rió ante la nueva faceta que Rick había dado a conocer. La del Rick narcisista. Sabía que podía ser frío, controlador, a veces hasta un poco insensible, pero nunca se hubiese esperado que fuese engreído o narcisista. Aunque, no importaba mucho, esa faceta suya también le gustaba.

En realidad prácticamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con el inspector de homicidios, le gustaba. La vena que se le hinchaba cuando se enfadaba, las arruguitas que hacían presencia en su frente cuando fruncía el ceño, la forma en la que miraba ensimismado a las pruebas de la pizarra para intentar conectarlo todo, o la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara al probar el primer sorbo de un café. Pero sin duda, una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Rick era su culo prieto y respingón.

—Nah...—Respondió con indiferencia— Pensaba en el tío que me ha atendido hoy en el Starbucks. Estaba buenísimo, así cualquiera iría a comprar café.

Comenzó a morderse el labio para evitar reírse, sabía que eso no iba a hacerle gracia al detective. Y por el silencio sepulcral que se instaló entre ambos, pudo comprobar como sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Había mentido, no había ningún chico, más que nada porque ni siquiera había pasado por el Starbucks aquella mañana.

—No has ido al Starbucks esta mañana, —Susurró Richard— ¿me equivoco?

Kate abrió la boca sorprendida, ¿cómo era posible que supiese que estaba mintiendo?

—Cariño —Dijo con una risa ronca que hizo que la escritora cerrase las piernas, intentando que la humedad que crecía entre estas desapareciera— ¿mentiras? ¿A mí? Vamos, soy detective y, por lo que creo, no soy estúpido. O, al menos, no lo soy todo el tiempo.

—No sé como cojónes lo has sabido —Musitó con el ceño fruncido.

Richard volvió a reír suavemente, contagiando de su risa a la escritora.

—Estabas sonriendo. —Fue su única respuesta.

Eso hizo que su sorpresa aumentase aún más, es decir, ni siquiera estaba allí para verla y sabía que estaba sonriendo.

El hecho de que en tan poco tiempo pudiese conocer esos pequeños gestos de ella, esos detalles insignificantes, le aterrorizaba.

No le importaba admitir que le gustaba Rick, o que en realidad tenía unos sentimientos más profundos hacia él, de los cuales hasta ella misma desconocía. Pero que pudiese verla con tanta transparencia hacía que se sintiese completamente expuesta y vulnerable.

—Y seguramente, que te estarás preguntando que cómo sé que estabas sonriendo, —Carraspeó para aclarar su voz— respondiendo a eso, bueno, digamos que soy como Spiderman. Tengo un sentido arácnido.

Ese comentario hizo que la risa de Kate saliera la luz. Sospechaba que Rick era un fanático de los cómics, ya que la otra noche en su apartamento vio la colección de cómics que estaba en su cuarto, pero esa referencia a Spiderman no hacía más que confirmar lo que había pensado.

—Mmm, ¿Spiderman? —Dijo, sin estar del todo convencida— No, tú eres más del tipo Capitán America, aunque, —Hizo una pequeña pausa, penstiva— ¡Batman! ¡Te pareces a Batman!

Rick tosió, atragantándose con el por la gracia que le había producido esa opinión sobre él.

En realidad tenía un parecido con Batman más grande del que Kate conocía.

—Y supongo que tú eres Robin , ¿no?

Kate negó con la cabeza, aunque después se sintió bastante estúpida, pues sabía que Rick era incapaz de verla.

De todas formas, se preguntó si ese gesto había pasado desapercibido para él. La escritora había comenzado a tomarse el dato del "sentido arácnido" en serio.

—Yo sería Catwoman, cielo. Soy muy ágil, —Sugirió— por no hablar de lo bien que me quedaría el traje de látex.

El inspector se mordió el labio imaginado su idea, a la escritora con un ajustado traje de látex negro y un antifaz. Sacudió la cabeza efusivamente tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente, no era apropiado que se pusiese cachondo en la comisaría.

No sin ella cerca.

—No estarías del todo mal, cierto —Admitió, intentando ocultar su excitación— pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que me has mentido, Katherine.

Un tirón en la entrepierna de Kate volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Le encantaba cuando la llamaba por su nombre completo, la forma en la que salía de sus labios.

—¿Ah, sí? —Musitó la escritora— No me preocupa haberlo hecho.

—¿No te dan miedo las consecuencias?

La voz de Richard se tornaba más ronca por momentos.

—¿Vas a azotarme? ¿O qué? —Preguntó con un deje de diversión en su voz— Mmmm...eso me pone. Deberíamos probarlo algún día.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Dijo sorprendido.

—Muy en serio.

Y en realidad, si que lo decía en serio.

—Pfff...—Bufó con un fingido fastidio—Cincuenta sombras ha hecho mucho daño, pero si eso es lo que quieres te espero ésta noche en mi casa a las nueve. Coge la llave que hay bajo el felpudo. Espero que cuando llegue ya estes desnuda.

Esa última frase hizo que su estómago diese una vuelta y que sus bragas terminasen de humedecerse por completo.

Nunca, en ninguna de sus relaciones, ya fuesen sentimentales o simplemente sexuales, la voz de un hombre había conseguido encenderla tanto.

De repente recordó algo que hizo que todos sus planes quedasen destrozados.

—Esta noche no puedo, lo siento, cariño. Tengo que resolver unos asuntos del...libro.

Y en efecto que debía resolver ciertos asuntos.

Hoy era la presentación del último libro de Danielle Storm. Le extrañaba que Tom no se lo hubiese recordado, pero sabiendo que hoy estaba más interesado en meterse entre sus piernas que en su propio trabajo, dejó de extrañarle tanto.

Rick dedujo que había más que unos asuntos con un libro, pero decidió no presionarla ahora mismo.

—Que sepas que eso supondrá azotes extra.

Kate volvió a sonreír y tras despedirse de él, siguió conduciendo.

Se encontraba a apenas unas cuantas manzanas de la comisaría.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde estaba subiendo en el ascensor a la planta de homicidios.

En el momento en el que se abrieron las puertas, pudo divisar la mesa en la cual se encontraban los tres detectives.

—Hola, chicos, sé que ha sido difícil para vosotros trabajar sin mi inteligencia suprema. Pero ya estoy aquí.

Los detectives rieron, todos. Excepto Richard, que simplemente le lanzó una mirada tan gélida o más que el mismísimo Polo Norte. Kate no entendía nada, hace casi nada habían estado hablando muy animadamente y ahora ni si quiera se dignaba a decirle hola.

—Tenemos que hablar —Fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba de su mesa.

Lanie y Ryan se miraron entre sí, con la misma expresión de incomodidad tatuada en sus rostros.

—Bueno...—Dijo el detective— Ya van a empezar.

—Creo que Espo nos llama —Dijo Lanie, mirando su iPhone, esperanzada.

—Si, eh...nos vamos.

Sin ni siquiera esperar a que estos dos se fueran, Richard agarró la muñeca de Kate con fuerza, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño para dirigirse a la habitación en la cuál archivaban los casos.

Estaba llena de cajas y papeles por doquier, al llegar al final de la habitación el detective la acorraló contra la pared, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Tenía las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, por lo que la joven no tenía escapatoria.

—Debería arrestarte, no se si lo sabes...—Musitó muy cerca de sus labios— Porque es un delito estar tan buena, es un delito lo bien que te queda esa falda. Podrías provocar un incendio.

Kate no tuvo tiempo de responder a eso, la boca de Rick ya estaba apoderandose de sus labios.

Succionaba repetidas veces su labio inferior para después tirar de él con los dientes y lamer la zona afectada.

—Idiota, —Susurró Kate entre dientes echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el detective comenzó a dejar besos húmedos a lo largo de su cuello y una de sus manos se perdió entre sus muslos— pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo.

Rick sonrió cuando sintió como la piel de su cuello se erizó al sentir su aliento. Saber que provocaba ese tipo de sensaciones en ella no lo ponía a cien, sino a mil.

Apartó la tela de sus braguitas, acariciando con el dedo corazón su abertura, la cual estaba más que mojada.

El corazón de Kate bombeaba sangre sin descanso alguno, a toda velocidad, a un único sitio. La sangre ardía es sus venas y la temperatura de la habitación había subido más que un par de grados.

—¡ Ahh, Rick ! —Gimió en voz alta cuando sintió dos dedos entrando y saliendo de ella con rapidez—Sólo...sólo llevamos un día y medio sin follar y...—De repente notó como éste añadía un tercer dedo—¡Joder, Richard, sigue !

El detective mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Kate, notando como se humedecía aún más y sus dedos entraban y salían con mayor facilidad.

—No gimas tan alto si no quieres que nos pillen —Susurró divertido en su cuello.

Pegó su boca a la de la escritora, sabiendo que ésta no le haría caso y seguiría gimiendo y jadeando en voz alta

Las vibraciones de los gemidos roncos de Kate, viajaban de su garganta a sus labios, y de sus labios a Rick, consiguiendo que su erección saltase más animada aún en sus bóxers.

Kate estaba cerca, Rick lo sabía. Lo notaba por la forma en la que las paredes de le joven comenzaban a estrecharse en torno a sus dedos, por como empezaba a convulsionara, por la forma en la que temblaban sus piernas.

—¡Ahh! —Gritó el detective cuando Kate se corrió y mordió con demasiada fuerza su labio para callar sus gritos.

Éste la cogió en volandas y la llevó hasta una mesa cercana a ellos.

—Me has hecho sangre, bicho...—Musitó pegando su frente a la de la escritora, mientras sus manos viajaban sin rumbo alguno por su cuerpo.

Ella, por su parte, en vez de morderle a él, mordió sus propios labios para intentar que la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de su boca no lo hiciera.

Estaba completamente ensimismado con los labios hinchados de Kate.

Los tirabuzones que se le habían empezado a formar a medida que el pelo le crecía estaban totalmente desordenados. Eso y la mirada que estaba lanzando a Rick consiguió excitarlo más de lo que estaba. Era una mezcla de deseo, cariño e incluso inocencia.

No era capaz de comprender lo que aquella joven novelista era capaz de provocarle, los estragos que hacía en él. Y sólo el hecho de que algo se escapase de sus conocimientos, y de que no pudiese controlarlo, lo volvía más loco aún. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que Kate siempre sería un misterio que no podría resolver. El único, a decir verdad.

—Rick —Susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los del detective. Pero esta vez, despacio. Besando languidamente la zona afectada, lamiendo el hilillo de sangre que emanaba del labio inferior de Richard.—Te necesito, ya. Por favor.

Se hizo de rogar. En contra de sus suplicas, Rick apartó de un manotazo todo lo que había en la mesa, causando un gran estruendo y la risa de Kate.

Con cuidado, la tumbó sobre la mesa y apartó el pelo que caía sobre su cara. Tenía las mejillas rojas, y el flequillo comenzaba a pegarse a su frente por el sudor. Continuó bajando su mirada, esta vez, centrándose en su pecho, el cuál subía y bajaba con rapidez.

De nuevo, se apoderó de sus labios mientras sus manos apretaban ambos pechos con fuerza, con necesidad. Pero eso no era suficiente, desabrochó con agilidad los botones de la blusa que llevaba, topándose con un sujetador de lencería color marfil con un diminuto lazo en el centro.

—Qué mono...—Musitó divertido, en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para Kate. A pesar de que lo dijo en un tono muy bajo, ésta fue capaz de escucharlo y volvió a carcajear suavemente.

El detective movió las copas del sujetador unos centímetros hacia arriba, liberando los pechos de Kate. Acarició los pezones con ambos pulgares, haciendo círculos sobre estos, endureciéndolos.

Bajó la cabeza para comenzar a torturarla con su boca. Lamió la punta rosada con fuerza, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez hasta llegar a realizarlo con una lentitud que estaba acabando con la paciencia de la novelista. Mientras, pellizcaba el otro a su antojo, y retorciéndolo entre sus dedos.

—¡Rick! —Dijo entre dientes, con la respiración entrecortada— Por favor...

Finalmente, se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó sus pantalones pero seguía sin darle lo que quería. El inspector rozaba su abultado paquete contra la humedad de Kate.

—¡Joder, Richard! ¡Vamos! —Jadeó exasperada cuando éste comenzó a hacer círculos con su polla contra el hinchado clítoris.

—Tengo que castigarte —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

—Pues azótame, o lo que sea pero no me hagas esto.

Se deshizo de sus bóxers y la penetró de una profunda embestida. Empezó a moverse dentro y fuera, muy despacio pero con fuerza, haciendo que la mesa se deslizase unos centímetros cada vez que él embestía.

—Más, Rick, —decía Kate entre suspiros— ¡quiero más!

Rick agarró su cara con las dos manos, deleitándose con acariciar sus pómulos en el proceso.

—Abre los ojos Kate. Quiero que me mires.

Esta hizo caso omiso a la petición del detective, ganándose una palmada cariñosa pero firme en el muslo que hizo que sus paredes se apretasen contra el miembro de Rick.

Al fin, los abrió, dándose de bruces con los ojos más azules y las pupilas más dilatadas que había visto en su vida. Con torpeza desabrochó los botones de la camisa de Rick, para perder sus manos por el definido torso del detective. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando arañó su estómago y este se contrajo por el placer.

Rick también estaba perdiendo la paciencia, por lo que aumentó el ritmo. La habitación comenzó a llenarse de gemidos y de jadeos, a demás del ruido que hacían sus sexos al chocar.

—Así, joder, sigue, así Rick. —Gimió mientras clavaba sus uñas en el trasero del detective.

Rick metió la mano entre los dos, pellizcando su clítoris una y otra vez , consiguiendo que la novelista se corriera susurando palabras ininteligibles contra sus labios.

Segundos después se liberaba en su interior, haciendo que la joven volviese a temblar, pues aún seguía sensible.

—Te...te he echado de menos —Susurró cuando Rick se disponía a salir de su interior.

La miró con su mejor y más tierna sonrisa antes de inclinarse y besar su frente con cariño.

—Creo que deberíamos ir saliendo.

Richard se agachó al suelo y cogió las braguitas húmedas de Kate para después guardarlas en su bolsillo sin que esta se diera cuenta.

—¿Por qué no vas de vuelta a nuestra mesa? A ver si los chicos han vuelto —Sugirió disimuladamente mientras se agachaba para recoger las cajas y archivos que había tirado antes de la mesa.

Katherine, por su parte, ignoraba las palabras del detective. Estaba ensimismada repasando el suelo de la habitación con la mirada. ¿Dónde estaban sus bragas? No había vuelto a saber de ellas desde el momento en el que Rick había metido su mano entre sus piernas.

—Pero...—Musitó— ¿dónde mierda se han metido?

Richard, que estaba recolocando un lapicero, desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuese ella. Estaba al borde de la risa.

Carraspeó.

—¿Qué buscas? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño para intentar disimular. Pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer una mueca realmente rara, las cejas muy juntas y las comisuras curvadas hacia arriba, pero esforzándose para no reír.

—Richard Castle —Dijo entre dientes—devuélveme mis bragas.

El inspector puso cara de ofendido, llevándose demasiado teatralmente una mano al pecho y abriendo descomunalmente los ojos. Ahora que se fijaba, Kate comenzaba a verle más parecido con Martha Rodgers del que pensaba.

—Perdona, no sé qué tipo de fetiche piensas que tengo, pero como bien has podido comprobar, yo no utilizo bragas. Y no se para que querría utilizarlas.

Kate entornó los ojos y bajó de un salto del escritorio, dirigiéndose al detective que andaba con pasos decididos hacia la salida.

—Rick, dámelas. —Dijo en tono de advertencia.

—¿Por qué piensas que las podría tener yo?

—No lo sé —Dijo irónicamente— será que tengo un sentido arácnido.

Éste bufó y antes de abrir la puerta se giró hacia Beckett y puso una mano en su hombro.

—No sé dónde están. Pero podría usar mis dotes detectivescos para echar un vistazo y ver si las encuentro. Entonces….—hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada lasciva de arriba a abajo, consiguiendo que aquel calor comenzase a instalarse de nuevo en el bajo vientre de la escritora.— Podrías pasarte por mi apartamento esta noche, cuando termines con tus asuntos del libro.

Sin decir más salió de ahí, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

* * *

—Tío, te estábamos buscando —Dijo Lanie en cuanto este regresó a su mesa.

—Hay una rubia muy guapa esperando al detective Rick Castle. —Explicó Ryan alzando las cejas una y otra vez.

—Según ella, es tu novia.

Los dos inspectores observaron a Rick pidiendo explicaciones y después se miraron entre sí, como si se estuviesen diciendo algo. A Rick le daba mal royo cuando hacían eso, eran como dos siaméses que se comunicaban por telepatía y dejaba a todo el mundo ajeno a lo que pensaban.

—Hola chicos —Dijo Kate, un poco tensa cuando llegó. Dirigió una mirada asesina a Rick, que para sorpresa de todo el mundo, pasó desapercivida para los detective siaméses.— El ambiente está algo tenso, me parece.

—Sí que lo está, sí —Musitó Lanie sin llegar a apartar la mirada de Castle.— Nuestro pequeño Castle se hace mayor.

—Hasta tiene novia —Añadió Ryan.

El ruido de unos tacones pisando firmemente el suelo, acabó con la conversación. Impidiendo de esa forma que Kate pudiese formular alguna pregunta sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—Ricky...

Todos se giraron hacia la dueña de esa suave voz.

Madison Queller.

—¡Maddie! —Dijo Kate, con una sonrisa forzada.

Lanie y Ryan volvieron a compartir una de sus miradas, ésta vez, aún más incrédulos que antes.

—Espera, espera, espera...—musitó Lanie.

—Ya os conocéis de antes. —Continuó Ryan.

Katherine apretó los labios hasta que estos se convirtieron en una delgada línea

—Si...—Dijo— Eh, de hecho, fui yo quien los presentó.

Lanie y Ryan asintieron, no muy convencidos de lo que ocurría ahí, pero terminaron dando por válida la explicación.

El ascensor se abrió y un chico de, posiblemente, la misma edad que Kate salió de él.

—¡Kate! —La llamó.

Ésta, reconociendo el sonido de su voz se agarró el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, lanzando un profundo suspiro.

—El que faltaba —Dijo en voz baja.

Se giró poniendo la sonrisa más falsa y cínica que hubiese existido sobre la faz de la tierra, encarando a la persona que se aproximaba hacia ella.

—¡Tom! —Dijo entre dientes— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rick frunció el ceño inmediatamente, clavándole una fría mirada al muchacho.

—Eso, Tom —Añadió— ¿qué haces aquí?

Éste miró al detective con una mueca de superioridad y autosuficiencia que asqueó por completo a Kate.

—Y ¿tú eres...? —Preguntó.

Rick, que estaba enganchado a Madison ya que ésta lo había rodeado con uno de sus brazos, se soltó de ella y avanzó unos pasos hasta ponerse delante de Kate y mirar al editor.

—Rick Castle —Dijo sin ocultar el desagrado que le producía— Inspector Castle, para tí.

La novelista sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que Rick se había puesto celoso. Y más aún porque éste se había puesto celoso de alguien que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad con ella.

—Ah —Dijo Tom— eres detective, ¿no?

Rick alzó una ceja.

—Supongo que tú eres el editor.

Tom rió falsamente, rodeando los hombros de Kate con sus brazos para atraerla hacia sí mismo.

—Más que _el editor_ , soy-

—Más que el editor es la persona con la que voy a ir almorzar ya que tenemos que hablar de _varias cosas_. —Dijo mientras tiraba de Tom hacia el ascensor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, la tensión aún se podía palpar. Hasta que Madison decidió interrumpirla.

—Bueno yo...—Comenzó a decir— Venía a decirte que si te apetece ir a comer.

Los dos detectives miraban expectantes a Richard, al igual que la rubia, esperando por una respuesta.

Finalmente asintió.

* * *

—Oye, Maddie —Dijo Rick mientras enrollaba tallarines en torno a los palillos chinos para después dirigirlos a su boca— ¿por qué me has invitado a comer? Sólo teníamos que fingir delante de ellos.

Esta pilló de inmediato su indirecta. Quería saber si ella estaba confundiendo las cosas o estaba empezando a sentir algo por él.

—Tranquilo Rick, no me gustas. —Dijo riéndose.

Éste se relajó más al escucharlo salir de sus labios.

—Vaya, ¿qué es lo que me falta para poder gustarte? —Bromeó.

Maddison soltó una risita nerviosa y dirigió la mirada a sus pantalones, concretamente a su entrepierna.

—No es que te falte nada, —Explicó— en realidad es lo que te sobra.

El detective tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que le acababa de decir, pero terminó por entender a que se refería.

—Oh, ¿eres…

—¿Lesbian? ¿Bollera? ¿Tortillera? Sip. —Dijo— ¿Te supone un problema?

Rick sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada, de hecho, déjame decirte que tienes muy buen gusto. ¡A mi también me gustan las mujeres!

Ambos rieron por su comentario.

—Si, no te imaginas lo mucho que coincidimos respecto a gustos. —Susurró.

Madison notó que Rick perdía la mirada en algún punto en concreto de su salón.

—Oye, Tom no tiene oportunidad. —Intentó tranquilizarlo, sabiendo que estaba pensando en Kate.— Seguramente que sólo han quedado para hablar de lo de ésta noche.

El inspector frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Me dijo que esta noche tenía que resolver unos asuntos del libro.

Maddie asintió efusivamente, como si fuera obvio.

—Esta noche es la presentación del último libro de Danielle Storm, ¿no te ha dicho nada?

Rick negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Normal —Respondió la joven, dejando aún más confundido al detective— ¡Tómatelo como un cumplido! A Kate le aterroriza cometer una cagada delante de las personas que le importan. En el fondo sabe que estos tipos de eventos siempre le salen de maravilla, porque es encantadora, guapa y carismática. Pero tiene miedo a hacerlo mal y por eso no te lo ha dicho.

—¿Sabes dónde es?

La chica asintió con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Katherine daba vueltas y vueltas, andaba de arriba a abajo sin descanso alguno. Estaba muy nerviosa, y no sabía por qué motivo, lo cuál hacía que se pusiese más nerviosa aún.

Esa noche había decidido poner un vestido largo de satén, de un tono coral metalizado, con unos zapatos a juego. Se había pintado los labios con un rojo intenso, haciendo que estos resaltasen aún más y se había alisado el pelo. Kate era una mujer preciosa, y esta noche no iba a ser diferente.

Decidió salir a la terraza a fumarse un cigarro, para tratar de calmar sus nervios. Sentía la mirada de todo el mundo clavarse en su desnuda espalda, sabiendo que todos se preguntaban por qué salía de allí cuando era la protagonista y tenía toda la atención de todos. Para ser ciertos, eso era algo que la hacía sentir muy incómoda, a pesar de tener ese carácter carismático y vivaracho que hacía parecer que quería llamar la atención de todo el mundo, Kate era bastante modesta.

Se perdió por los pasillos del hotel, ya veía las puertas de la terraza. Pero al girar una esquina una mano tiró de su codo haciéndola entrar en una habitación. Antes de que pudiese gritar le taparon la boca y la inmovilizaron. Comenzó a sentir unos besos en su cuello y se sorprendió a sí misma cuando una agradable y placentera sensación recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera.

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué no me dijiste nada de lo de esta noche? —Preguntó la persona misteriosa.

Aunque, ya no era tan misteriosa.

Notó como la presión que ejercía sobre ella se aflojaba y a tientas le dio al interruptor.

—¡Rick! —Exclamó con una mezcla de incredulidad y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Su reacción en ese momento no fue otra que agarrar la cara del detective y darle un sonoro beso en los labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No puedo venir a verte?

Ésta se mordió el labio con timidez.

—No te avisé porque-

—Ya, tranquila, Maddie me lo dijo.

Kate frunció el ceño, ligeramente confundida.

—¿Desde cuando _Madison_ se ha convertido en _Maddie_? —Preguntó.

Pero el detective ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que comenzaba a oírse el nombre de Kate y los aplausos de los que habían asistido para la firma de autógrafos y ese pequeño fragmento de libro que leería la novelista en vivo y en directo.

* * *

—Entonces, Danielle, sintiendo como la vida se escapaba de ella sobre aquel frío suelo, se permitió llorar y dijo para sí misma " _Ya nadie verá mis lágrimas_ ".

Katherine terminó de leer el fragmento y la sala estalló en vítores, silbidos y aplausos. Había gente llorando que se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel. Había gente eufórica y hasta gente enfadada por la muerte de su personaje más célebre hasta el momento.

Pero lo que hizo que su pecho se hinchase de orgullo, y que su cuerpo temblase, fueron los dos zafiros que la miraban desde la distancia aplaudiendo y sonriendo con ternura.

Tom subió al escenario y puso una mano en su espalda, demasiado baja para su gusto.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue completamente inesperado. Sin motivo aparente Tom agarró a Kate de la cintura y la atrajo para besarla ante todo ese público.

Los gritos de júbilo crecieron de intensidad, junto con los aplausos y los silbidos.

Kate estaba en shock, ¿cómo podía estar pasando eso? ¿Acaso era una encerrona de Tom para ponerla en evidencia?

Se separó inmediatamente, echando un vistazo rápido por la sala para dar el inspector, pero lo último que pudo ver de él fueron sus pasos hacia la salida del hotel.

* * *

La rabia crecía y se extendía por todo el cuerpo de Richard. Cuando había visto a Tom besarla de esa manera su pasado y su presente habían tomado forma convirtiéndose en uno solo.

No podía pensar con claridad, hablar, ni escuchar otra cosa que no fuesen los latidos de su corazón desbocado por la tristeza.

Fue entonces cuando todo pareció haber tomado forma en su cabeza.

Intentar algo con Kate era una tontería. Nunca iba a ser suficiente para ella. Simplemente estaba encaprichada con él, porque era policía o quizás porque era mayor que ella. A pesar de que ella tenía veintitrés y el veintinueve y la diferencia no era excesivamente grande, eso era lo que hacía que Kate se encaprichase con él, el morbo de salir con alguien mayor.

Sin nisiquiera darse cuenta, se encontraba en su coche, deambulando por Nueva York. Decidió poner la radio para intentar calmarse un poco.

 ** _I'm sorry, so sorry  
That I was such a fool  
I didn't know  
Love could be so cruel_**

Rick se maldijo a sí mismo y a los sentimientos que comenzaba a desarrollar por Kate. Cabreado con el mundo y con todo, cambió la radio de mala gana porque estaba comenzado a sentirse identificado con la canción y eso era lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo.

* * *

 _ **Those fingers in my hair**_  
 _ **That sly come-hither stare**_  
 _ **That strips my conscience bare**_  
 _ **It's witchcraft**_

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la radio sintió el fantasma de las manos de Kate tirando de su pelo cuando se besaban o cuando estaban haciendo el amor.

 ** _And I've got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do?_**

Muy en contra de su voluntad, se permitió pensar en Kate. Porque, cómo no, esa canción también le recordaba a ella. Cualquier maldita canción cursi que escuchase le recordaba a la maldita Katherine Beckett y a su forma de sonreirle. Sabía que no podía resistirse a ella.

Volvió a cambiar la radio, esperando que con suerte, ésta vez pusieran las noticias.

* * *

Bufó al reconocer las notas del piano que comenzaban con la canción. ¡Esta maldita radio era una tortura!

 ** _She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child,  
But she's always a woman to me_**

Ésta vez ni siquiera esperó a que un nuevo pensamiento de Kate floreciese en su mente, volvió a cambiar la radio, probando suerte una última vez.

* * *

 ** _Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on_**

De repente, su mente viajó hacia muchos, muchos años atrás.

" _Richard era apenas un joven de dieciséis años. Era un domingo lluvioso, de aquellos en los que no apetece hacer nada y a pesar de eso y de que su hijo siempre tenía un carácter tranquilo, Martha Rodgers sabía que esa actitud tan pasiva no era normal. Ni siquiera en él._

— _Rick, chiquillo, ¿qué te pasa? —Preguntó la pelirroja mientras dejaba a un lado el guión que estaba estudiando y se acercó a su hijo para rodearlo con los brazos._

 _Éste seguía sin hablar, con la mirada clavada en la lluvia._

— _Nada mamá, —musitó— no me pasa nada._

 _Martha que no soportaba ver a su hijo mal, le dio un pequeño tirón de orejas para incentivarlo y que hablase de una vez._

— _¡Ay, mamá! —Se quejó._

 _Esta rodó los ojos_

— _Cuéntame, Rick —Dijo con cariño acariciando sus mechones cobrizos._

— _Está bien, —Susurró abatido— ¿cómo sabes si te has enamorado?_

 _Martha sonrió, quedándose tranquila al descubrir que no era nada grave._

— _Todas las canciones de amor tienen sentido."_

—¡Basta! —Gritó golpeando la radio, haciendo que todo se sumiese en un silencio devastador.

* * *

Decidió aparcar el coche en el primer sitio que vio.

Estaba frente a un parque.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no? —Preguntó retóricamente.

Caminó despacio hasta sentarse en uno de los columpios y comenzó a balancearse suavemente.

—Si quieres puedo empujarte yo. —Dijo detrás de él una voz muy familiar.

Rick la miró dolido y se dispuso a levantarse, pero ésta se lo impidió poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros para que no se moviese.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

—No hay nada que hablar, Katherine.

El tono gélido con el que escupió esas palabras se clavó en el pecho de la novelista como puñales de hielo.

—Rick, escuchame…

—No, escúchame tú a mi. No pasa nada vale, no tengo porque estar celoso. No lo estoy de hecho.

Kate rió amargamente ganándose una mirada de odio, o al menos de un intento de odio por parte de Rick.

—No te ha molestado que Tom me besara y por eso te has ido, sí. ¿Me ves cara de tonta?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿La verdad o lo que quieres oír? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.— Kate, no tienes que explicarme nada porque tú y yo somos eso, nada.

Esas palabras dolían a Kate pero sabía que lo estaba diciendo porque estaba dolido. Y decidió que estaba harta de dar vueltas y vueltas, esa noche iban a quedar las cosas claras.

—Ahora vas a escucharme quieras o no —Dijo poniéndose frente a él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos— No pienso permitir que digas que no somos nada porque es mentira. Tampoco pienso dejar que creas que estoy encaprichada contigo. —El detective abrió los ojos sorprendido— Sí, ya te dije que yo también tenía el sentido arácnido. Pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que no pienso permitir que te alejes de mí porque me estoy enamorando de ti, Richard.

Pero en realidad, mentía.

No se estaba enamorando.

Ya estaba enamorada de él.

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado, al igual que también espero con mucha ilusión vuestras amadas reviews.**_

 _ **Por si alguien quiere saber que llevó Kate :**_

.es/pin/506162445605342256/


	11. Lovefool

Paralizado. Esa era la definición para la forma en la que se encontraba ahora mismo. Recapitulando, necesitaba procesarlo todo; él había ido a darle a Kate una sorpresa, había leído una parte de su libro, que salía a la venta hoy, él se había sentido muy orgulloso de ella, Tom había subido al escenario y había empezado a morrearse con Kate. Todo bien, ¿no? Bueno, no. En realidad eso no estaba bien pero el hecho de que Kate lo siguiera y le dijese que se estaba enamorando de él, lo había sorprendido más aún.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —Musitó Kate, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.— Rick…

Este se levantó del columpio, quedando de espaldas a la novelista. Si se tratase de otra situación, quizás Katherine hubiese dirigido la mirada hacia su culo. Pero ahora, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar tan siquiera en eso.

—Será mejor que te lleve de vuelta a la fiesta —Dijo mientras volvía a girarse para quedar cara a cara con ella.

De repente vio como sus ojos se abrían como platos y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—No, no por favor —Dijo mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.— No quiero volver ahí, por favor no, me dejes allí.

Decir que el corazón de Richard se estaba partiendo en dos era quedarse corto. Verla abrazada a él, llorando, pidiéndole que no la llevara de vuelta a la fiesta de _su_ libro lo estaba matando. Y todo porque él se había puesto enfermo cuando vio que Tom la había besado. Nunca había sido un tipo muy celoso, y en realidad, no fue exactamente lo que le molestó. Fueron los recuerdos que le trajo esa imagen, aunque, por supuesto, el beso también influyó.

Eso le hizo pensar, ¿estaba preparado para tener una relación otra vez?

Por esta misma razón decidió que sólo debía acostarse con Kate una vez. Pero claro, esa vez se multiplicó por bastantes veces y ambos han acabado en ese parque.

Por mucho que sintiera por Kate, sus inseguridades iban a estar ahí, probablemente siempre. Y no quería destrozar la vida de Kate con eso, no se lo merecía.

Finalmente, la abrazó contra él y hundió su cabeza en el sedoso pelo castaño de la joven, aspirando el aroma a cerezas que invadía cualquier lugar por el que pasara.

—Tengo que llevarte a algún sitio —Musitó.

Kate levantó la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—Llévame contigo, entonces —Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

En un acto reflejo acarició su espalda, para intentar calmarla un poco. Pero en lugar de eso, sintió como la piel desnuda que había acariciado se erizaba al entrar en contacto con la suya y como el cuerpo de Kate temblaba ligeramente.

—Te vas a congelar —Dijo cuando sintió leve temblor. Se quitó la chaqueta y la pasó por sus hombros, frotándome los brazos para que entrase en calor.

Aún con una mano en su espalda comenzó a caminar junto a ella en dirección al coche.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó

—Voy a llevarte a casa.

* * *

El camino en coche fue silencioso.

Rock ni siquiera puso la radio, temiendo que en ésta volviese a sonar una canción que consiguiera hacer la situación aún más incómoda.

El detective desvió la mirada de la carretera un momento sólo para observar un Kate, que estaba ensimismada mirando por la ventana.

De repente, giró la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de Rick

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Éste suspiró y volvió a mirar la carretera.

—Estás preciosa. —Susurró— Bueno, en realidad _eres_ preciosa, pero, ese vestido te sienta muy bien.

Katherine lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No puedes decirme que no somos nada, pasar por completo de los sentimientos que te he confesado, y luego decirme que estoy preciosa —Dijo visiblemente enfadada.

—¿En qué momento hemos hablado de lo que somos? —Respondió.

—Ese es el problema, nunca hemos hablado de lo que somos.

La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que a Rick no le gustaba nada de nada, estaban entrando en terreno peligroso.

—Nos atraemos, tenemos buen sexo, ¿qué más necesitas saber? —Dijo, intentando salirse por la tangente.

Katherine soltó una risa amarga.

—Por esa misma razón te has ido cuando Tom me ha besado.

—Mañana trabajo, no quería llegar tarde a casa.

—¿Perdona? —Exclamó indignada— Podría hablarte de muchas noches en las que te ha dado igual que tuvieses que trabajar al día siguiente.

Esa había sido un buen argumento que lo había dejado sin palabras.

—No saldría bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Ninguna de mis relaciones suele terminar bien. —Dijo resignado.

—Oh, ¡por favor! No me vengas con el cuento de la infancia traumática o el del corazón partido.

—No sabes nada de mi vida.

—Pues tengo el resto de la mía para saberlo.

Giró levemente la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, para comprobar si estaba mintiendo, si no lo decía en serio. Pero no vio ni un resquicio de mentira en ellos.

—Ya hemos llegado.

—No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente, que lo sepas.

Ese comentario le hizo sonreír ligeramente, Kate podía llegar a ser tremendamente adorable cuando se ponía en aquel plan testarudo.

—¿A dònde vas? —Preguntó molesta.

—Voy a acompañarte hasta tu loft.

—Ya estamos en mi loft.

—Hasta la puerta de tu _loft_ , no de tu _edificio_.

Kate bufó molesta mientras entraba al bloque de lofts que estaba frente a ellos.

Pulsó el botón de su planta, dirigiendo una mirada de odio a Rick que estaba a su lado.

Entró al ascensor seguida del detective y esperó a que las puertas se cerrarán.

Entonces lo empujó contra la pared y pegó sus labios con fuerza, invadiendo su boca con su lengua. Richard se dejaba besar hasta que, segundos después reaccionó y comenzó a devolverle el beso con ansia.

Escucharon la puerta del ascensor abrirse, e inmediatamente dejaron de besarse, quedando cada uno en una esquina diferente.

—Buenas noches, señora Johnson —Dijo Kate educadamente cuando una mujer de unos sesenta años apareció tras la puerta ascensor.

El pelo de Richard estaba revuelto, y llevaba parte del pintalabios de Kate. La señora Johnson podría estar haciéndose mayor, pero no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

—Creo que mejor bajaré por las escaleras, últimamente no hago nada de deporte.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron de nuevo y ambos se miraron rojos como tomates por lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —Preguntó refiriéndose al beso que acababan de darse.

Kate se giró para quedar cara a cara con él, mirándolo con una expresión bastante seria.

—Eso ha venido a que no pienso permitir que digas que no somos nada, porque es una mentira. No pienso permitir que te acobardes por lo que sea que te haya pasado, no pienso permitir que lo que sea que tengamos se acabe tan fácilmente porque no tienes derecho a decidir por los dos. No vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí, ni se te ocurra pensarlo.

Rick comenzó a sonreír aún más cuando vio esa determinación por su parte. Definitivamente, esta mujer iba a terminar volviéndolo loco, si es que no lo había conseguido ya.

—¿Y si no funciona? —Preguntó, aún sabiendo que eso no iba a cambiar nada.

La novelista se acercó más a él, tanto que prácticamente podía rozar los labios del detective.

—Va a funcionar, creeme que sí. —Musitó— Porque no voy dejar que la cagues, y tú no vas a permitir que yo la cague.

El detective no podía sonreír más, sentía que la sonrisa saltaría de su cara si la estiraba aún más.

—Y , ¿qué significa eso? —Preguntó.

—Que somos algo, no sé, que somos novios o lo que sea. —Susurró antes de pegar sus labios a los del inspector.

Este rió.

—¿Novios? Pero, ¿qué tienes? ¿Quince años o qué?

La novelista golpeo su hombro cariñosamente.

—¿Por qué no dejas que seamos felices?

—Hablas como si fueses a pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Kate posó sus labios encima de los del inspector una última vez antes de girarse.

—Hablas como si no supieses que siempre consigo lo que quiero —Dijo como respuesta.

—¡Eh! ¿Y mi chaqueta? —Preguntó Rick cuando la escritora estaba a punto de entrar.

Esta sonrió levemente y abrió la puerta.

—¡Que te jodan! ¡Tú te has quedado mis bragas! —Dijo antes de cerrar.

* * *

 **N/A : Ha quedado bastante cutrecillo pero llevaba tiempo sin actualizar y me apetecía dejaros un regalito.**

 **Dejadme comments y no tardaré tanto con el siguiente.**

 **Por cierto, Jess, me encantan tus reviews porque son las más largas y las más interesantes de leer xD #ponunaJessentufandom**


	12. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

A las cinco de aquel día, Richard Castle se levantaba de su viejo colchón, despertando mejor de lo que esperaba y listo para comenzar con su rutina diaria. Tras vestirse salió a correr por Central Park, notaba como el aire inundaba sus pulmones y cerró los ojos sintiéndose un poco más lleno de vida que de costumbre.

Su mente, siempre traicionera, lo obligó a pensar en Kate, en lo que hablaron anoche y en sus sentimientos. Es cierto que ver la seguridad y la pasión con la que hablaba de tener una relación lo hacía sentirse bastante bien y al igual que ella, seguro de que todo podía salir bien. Pero tampoco podía evitar pensar en qué pasaría cuando él tuviese miedo de avanzar, cuando no supiese responder a la pregunta sobre a qué lugar estaba yendo su relación. Vale, lo admitía, le aterrorizaba perderla pero si algo le había quedado bastante claro era que merecía la pena arriesgarse por Kate. Podía ser egocéntrica, infantil, prepotente…Pero a la vez era capaz de ser una mujer de mucha integridad personal, segura de sí misma, inteligente, increíblemente inteligente...

Sabía que sentía cosas por ella, y que quizás por esa razón su opinión respecto a la novelista se veía tergiversada por dichos sentimientos, pero es que a pesar de esas pequeñas cosas veía a Kate como la más asombrosa, enloquecedora, difícil y frustrante de las personas que había conocido.

Siguió corriendo más tiempo, hasta que cuando miró su reloj ya eran las seis y media de la mañana, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de ir a la comisaría. No iban precisamente bien con el caso que tenían entre manos y ya había corrido suficiente.A las siete en punto, duchado y con ropa limpia, sin un rastro de sudor por su cuerpo, entraba a la planta de homicidios. Se topó de bruces con Ryan y Lanie, que al parecer salían de la comisaría. Ambos fruncieron el ceño cuando lo vieron aparecer.

—Hola, chicos —Saludó.

Estos dos se miraron entre sí, como si estuviesen transmitiéndose un mensaje por telepatía. Odiaba cuando hacían eso, siempre se preguntaba qué pasaría en aquel momento por sus cabezas.

—Hasta que te dignas a venir, Bella Durmiente —Dice Lanie.

Ambos, Lanie y Ryan, parecían agotados, pues dos bolsas oscuras colgaban bajo sus ojos.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó extrañado.

—Kate, alias "Lady Mente Prodigiosa", nos ha llamado a cada uno a las cinco de la mañana diciendo que había descubierto cosas sobre la investigación y nos ha obligado a venir.  
Rick los miraba a ambos divertido por la situación.

—¿Cómo ha conseguido sacar vuestro culo de la cama y traeros aquí? Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo tan rápido. Debería preguntarle el truco.

Ambos detectives fulminaron a Richard con la mirada antes de entrar al ascensor.

—Vamos a llegar tarde —Dijo Ryan.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Rick se giró, vio a la novelista sentada en su mesa.

Se acercó despacio, estaba tan ensimismada en lo que sea que estuviese pensando, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Rick llevaba estudiándola un par de minutos.

—Hola, mente prodigiosa —dijo el detective consiguiendo que esta lo mirara.

Kate sonrió tímidamente e hizo el ademán de bajarse pero Rick se lo impidió.

—No, no hace falta que te bajes —Dijo.

La novelista se dio la vuelta para coger la taza humeante de café que reposaba en la mesa y se la pasó a Richard.

—Ten cuidado, aún quema— Rozó su mano a propósito cuando él se disponía a coger la taza.

—Gracias —El inspector sonrió aún más al ver el corazón de espuma que Kate había dibujado en el café.— Dicen por ahí que levantas a mis detectives a las cinco de la mañana, ¿por qué?

Kate dio un sorbo a su taza de café, bajo la atenta mirada del detective, casi parecía un milagro que hubiese descubierto aquello que estaba a punto de contarle.

—Verás, —comenzó a decir— como ya sabes, mi maravillosa memoria-

—¡Oh, vamos! Ve al grano.

—Pues si no te interesa saber mi versión de los hechos, pierdes el tiempo.

—No me hagas sonsacarte información utilizando mis propios medios, Katherine —Susurró en su oído, sabiendo que llamarla por su nombre completo siempre causaba estragos en ella.

—En fin, —dijo tras carraspear— la cara de esa mujer me sonaba muchísimo, pero mucho. Entonces le pedí a Espósito que me enseñase la ropa que llevaba la víctima y-

—Un momento —Dijo Richard, inetrrumpiéndola por segunda vez.—¿No habías visto ya la ropa que llevaba?

Kate frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Me dejarás terminar alguna vez? —Preguntó.

—Beckett, jamás de los jamases pasaría por alto que no terminases, por eso siempre procuro que acabes antes que yo. —Dijo, dándole un doble sentido a las palabras de la novelista.

Esta captó su chiste y le pegó cariñosamente en el hombro.

—Continúo. Cuando bajé a ver el cadáver ya no estaba, y cuando fui a la morgue ella ya estaba desnuda, entonces le pedí a Javi que me enseñase la ropa que llevaba puesta. Ahí no encontré nada, pero cuando pude ver sus pertenecías-

—¡Mirando las pertenencias a un cadáver ! No me esperaba esos brotes de necrofilia por tu parte.

Kate se mordió la lengua, intentando decidir si reír ante el comentario del detective o si mejor se iba y lo dejaba sin información. Lo miró, este contenía la risa, y sus mofletes estaban inflados por la retención de aire, haciendo que su cara se viese adorable.

—En serio, ¿qué te pasa hoy con el humor negro y los chistes malos, Castle? —Dijo Kate, intentando parecer molesta— Como te decía, al revisar su bolso encontré, más o menos, lo que estaba buscando. Vales de copas gratis en Cheerigans.

El detective guardó silencio, esperando a que Beckett continuase con la historia, pero tampoco decía nada.

—¡Ahora sí puedes hablar!

—Está bien, ¿qué es Cheerigans y qué significan los vales?

—Maddie y yo solíamos ir a Cheerigans a tomarnos unas copas. A los clientes que frecuentan mucho el local les dan esos vales de copas gratis, pero a los empleados por trabajar allí, también.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Kate se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de descanso para dejar la taza vacía en fregadero.

—Estuve saliendo con un tío de allí.

—¿Ah, sí? —Dijo Richard con fingido interés.

Kate sonrió al descubrir que había conseguido lo que había querido.

—¡Vamos, Ricky, no te pongas celoso!

—No estoy celoso.

Kate enarcó una ceja y este puso su mejor cara de poker.

—En fin, —dijo Kate, mientras iba de vuelta hacia la mesa frente a la pizarra— simplemente tenemos que buscar el establecimiento más cercano a mi loft. Porque supongo que tiene sentido, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Sabes? A veces haces que piense que podrías haber sido una detective estupenda.

Kate se mordió el labio, intentando ocultar la inminente sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse de ellos.

— Lo sé —dijo la novelista.

* * *

—Bueno, supuestamente ésta es la dirección del local —Dijo Richard cuando estaban frente a un edificio en el cual se podía leer "Cheerigans" escrito en una gran pizarra con tiza.

—Vaya, ¿qué se supone que hacen cuando llueve?

— Pensaba que habías venido aquí antes.

— Si que había visitado _Cheerigans_ antes, pero no concretamente este.

Ambos entraron en el establecimiento, estaba lleno de plantas y los grandes ventanales conseguian que sólo fuese necesaria la luz natural del día.

— ¿Kate? ¿K-Bex? —Dijo una voz frente a ellos.

—¡Sean, eres tú! —Dijo Kate sorprendida— ¡La última vez que te vi trabajabas como camarero en un Cheerigans completamente distinto! Además, ibas vestido de camarero. No te queda nada mal el traje.

—¡Ay, Bex, Bex! ¡Tú y tu fetiche por los trajes! —Dijo el hombre, haciendo que ambos rieran cómplices ante lo que era una broma que sólo conocían ellos dos.

Mientras tanto, Richard miraba la escena aparentemente con indiferencia. Se sentía un poco incómodo con la visible complicidad entre Kate y el chico misterioso, pero él mismo decidió atribuirlo al hecho de que habían venido aquí para buscar información y Kate estaba de tertulia con _Sean._

—Rick, este es Sean, —dijo Kate cuando ambos habían parado de reírse—mi…

—Ex-novio, puedes decirlo, Kate —Dijo Sean con total tranquilidad.

* * *

 _Hace un par de años, cuando Kate no era más que una joven de diecinueve primaveras, se encontraba en un bar que habían abierto recientemente en la ciudad, acompañada por una amiga._

— _No sé Maddie —dijo dubitativa mientras removía la aceituna de su martini.— A lo mejor no debería publicarlo, a lo mejor no tengo talento para escribir._

 _Ambas discutían sobre las habilidades literarias de Kate. Maddie, quien ponía la mano en el fuego por su amiga, aseguraba que debería mandarlo a una editorial y sacarle el mayor provecho a su talento. Mientras que Kate aseguraba que la escritura era un simple hobbie._

— _Sí me lo has enseñado a mi, ¿por qué no ibas a enseñárselo al mundo entero? —Dijo la rubia._

— _Porque confío en ti, por ejemplo —Musitó ella._

 _Maddison negó con la cabeza._

— _Kate, ¡deja de ponerte excusas y vive! —Exclamó la joven._

 _Katherine, por aquel entonces mucho más introvertida que ahora dudaba entre seguir el consejo que le estaba dando su amiga o quedarse en su zona de confort, donde sabía que nadie le podría hacer daño._

— _A ver, estoy muy viva, te lo aseguro —Dijo ganándose una mueca negativa por parte de su amiga— ¡En serio! Inspiro oxígeno y expulso dióxido de carbono. Eso es estar bastante viva._

 _Maddison rodó los ojos, sabía que Katherine Houghton Beckett no podía responder a algo sin un comentario jocoso, cosa que siempre le parecía una cualidad carismática pero en momentos como estos la exasperaba._

 _De repente se le ocurrió una idea._

— _No te creo —Dijo Maddie._

 _Retar a K-Bex_

— _A ver, —Dijo algo más interesada en demostrarle a su amiga que estaba equivocada— ¿qué hago para que te lo creas?_

 _Maddison sonrió triunfante._

— _No tienes los ovarios tan gordos de ir a ligar con ese camarero._

 _Kate rodó los ojos, se levantó y se ajustó el vestido._

— _¿Que no? Madre mía, te digo yo a ti que sí. —Susurró entre dientes mientras se dirigía a hablar con el atractivo joven que atendía la barra._

* * *

—Kate —Dijo alguien, devolviéndola al presente— Kate, no quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿qué hacéis aquí?

—Policía de Nueva York —Dijo Castle, hablando por fin, y sacando su placa.— Bueno, yo soy policía, ella es...ella.

Sean los miró extrañado.

—Sean, hemos encontrado a una camarera muerta. —Dijo Kate.

Sean tuvo que apoyarse en algo, estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

* * *

 _ ***Bueno, guys and grrrls, espero vuestras reviews, amores míos*.**_


	13. Baby, One More Time

—Es Shannon, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Sean, una vez hubieron entrado a su oficina, aunque sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

—Bueno, en teoría, no sabemos el nombre de la víctima—Dijo Kate, con todo el tacto que pudo.

Rick, que estaba sentado junto a ella, la miró, negando con la cabeza sutilmente. No era bueno darle esperanzas porque, entonces, sería más duro cuando tuviera que aceptar que aquella persona a quién tenía aprecio había muerto. Pero eso ella ya lo sabía. Como también sabía que, si con sólo mencionar la palabra ''camarera'' y ''asesinato'', él ya tenía una idea de quien podría haber muerto, pocas probabilidades habían de que se equivocase de persona. Aunque, de ser ese el caso, jugaba objetivamente a su favor. Es decir, si ya sabía quién había muerto, sería porque tenía sus sospechas y eso puede acercarse al asesino. _''Aunque también podría ser él mismo.''_ , pensó Kate.

—Verá, Señor...—Comenzó a decir Rick.

—Robson, —Respondieron Sean y Kate al unísono.— pero puedes llamarme Sean.

Rick carraspeó incómodo, removiéndose en su asiento.

—Está bien, Sean, lo que va a ver ahora no va a ser precisamente...

—Agradable. —Continuó Kate

—Eso es, no va a ser nada agradable, pero es necesario que reconozcamos ya a la víctima.

Sean asintió lentamente, tenía la cabeza agachada, pero la levantó y clavó sus ojos en Kate.

—Está bien, —Dijo— estoy listo.

Rick sacó la carpeta con las fotos de la víctima. Cuando la abrió, Sean paseó la mirada de foto en foto, pero no decía nada. No emitía ningún sonido, ni si quiera movía un músculo. La novelista y el detective estaban expectantes a su reacción y comenzaban a desesperarse, hasta que Sean se tapó la cara con las manos y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

—Es ella, maldita sea.—musitó.

Kate estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar su mano.

—Sean, entiendo que este no es el mejor momento para un interrogatorio, pero hay ciertas cosas que debemos preguntarte, ¿vale?— Rick, que hasta ahora había estado absorto viendo la suavidad y la empatía que desprendía Beckett al hablar, alcanzó a oír el sonoro suspiro que expulsaba Sean.— Sean, tienes que respondernos, tenemos que hacer esto, por...

—Shannon, Shannon Anderson. —Murmuró, con la voz ligeramente resquebrajada.— Y bien, ¿qué queréis saber?

—¿Dónde estabas entre las once y las dos de la madrugada de ayer? —Preguntó Rick.

—Es una pregunta rutinaria. —Intervino Kate, rápidamente.

Sean lo agradeció en silencio.

—Estuve aquí, me quedé trabajando hasta tarde. —Sean pareció ver la desconfianza en la cara de Rick, porque añadió :— Pueden preguntarle a los empleados que tuvieron el turno de noche ayer ; Sandy, Max, Ally, Rob y Chuck.

Rick asintió mientras apuntaba los detalles que le parecían importantes en su Moleskine.

—Por la manera en la que has reaccionado supongo que sospechabas que le pasaba algo.—Dijo, esta vez Beckett— ¿Tenía problemas de dinero? ¿Drogas?

Los ojos de Sean se abrieron tanto que, por un momento, pensaron que se le saldría de las órbitas.

—No, no, eso no, —exclamó— Sharon era una chica ejemplar. Trabajaba aquí para poder pagarse las clases de teatro. La contraté hace un año y medio, justo cuando empecé a regentar el local y, aunque en ese tiempo entraron y salieron varios empleados, ella ha estado aquí desde siempre.

—¿Algún familiar a quién avisar?

—No, pero su compañera de piso era una de las personas a quienes ella consideraba como de su propia sangre.

—¿Dónde vivía? —Preguntó Rick.

—Vivía en Webster Apartments, en él ático A.

Rick comenzaba a levantarse para estrecharle la mano y darle las gracias a Sean cuando Kate musitó :

—¿Te importaría...

Rick asintió.

—Vamos a encontrar al responsable de esto. —Dijo muy serio, antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando Beckett escuchó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, rodeó el escritorio para acercarse a darle un abrazo.

—La quería, —Sollozó— era como mi hermana pequeña.

Kate apretó más fuerte su abrazo.

—Te lo prometo, Sean, quien quiera que le haya hecho esto a Shannon lo va a pagar muy caro.

Sean sonrió débilmente y le besó la frente.

—Estoy seguro, si depende de ti, sé que así será.

Antes de que Kate saliera por la puerta, Sean dijo :

—Y, Kate, —esta se giró— pásate cuando quieras por casa, Jenna adora tus libros.

La novelista sonrió.

—No lo dudes, te daré un toque.

* * *

Cuando la joven escritora salió del establecimiento, lo vio apoyado en el coche. Estaba fumando mientras miraba el móvil ensimismado y perdido en su mundo, hasta que ella misma llamó su atención quitándole la colilla que descansaba entre sus dedos para darle una profunda calada.

—Pero...—Exclamó desconcertado—¿Qué pasa contigo?

Becekett ignoró el comentario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y entró al coche, sentándose en el lado del copiloto. Adoraba picar a Rick, era como droga. Y sabia a ciencia cierta que el también disfrutaba del juego, de no ser así, no le seguiría el rollo y, quizás, es por eso que todo funciona también entre ellos. Ambos saben a lo que juegan y ambos lo aceptan sin necesidad de que esté verbalmente establecido, como dos niños pequeños en un parque que, sin conocerse, comienzan a jugar de la nada.

—Cierra el pico, los dos sabemos que te pone. —Dijo Beckett cuando él estaba arrancando el motor, a lo que respondió con una tos para dismular la carcajada que escapó de su garganta.

—Quizás...—Dijo. Y, acto seguido, fue él quien le quitó la colilla de los labios para, después, darle una calada y espachurrarla contra el cenicero del coche, déjandola inservible.— Pero no me gusta que se fume en mi cohe. Por cierto, —añadió— el reencuentro bien, ¿no, colega?

Kate rió ante el apelativo.

—Tranquilo, —comenzó a explicar, cuando ya hubo parado de reír— Sean y yo salimos durante un tiempo, pero quedamos como muy buenos amigos.

—Y tanto...—Admitió asintiendo con vehemencia.

—No te pongas celoso, Castle. —Dijo la escritora, con una sonrisa burlona. De repente, su mano fue a parar a la rodilla del inspector— Que estás muy mono, pero no cuando te enfadas conmigo.

Por su parte, el aludido soltó una carcajada sarcástica. Vaya, al parecer, ambos se habían levantado muy graciosos y risueños esta mañana.

—No me gustan los celos, es decir, no los veo como una muestra de cariño.

—Me alegra que coincidamos en eso, pero cuando Tom me besó no parecias pensar lo mismo.

Uy. Terreno peligroso. Pero este tipo de cosas son de lo más comunes y pasan con una increíble frecuencia. Estás hablando con alguien, ya sea un padre, una madre, un hermano, una hermana, un colega, una pareja, quién sea, pero todo muy amistosa y cordialmente. Con confianza. Hasta que, de pronto, alguien hace un comentario de lo mas inocente, que no malintencionado y, la otra persona lo tergiversa inconscientemente, lo malinterpreta. Entonces comienza a ponerse a la defensiva. Seguidamente, nace una discursión, y de las gordas.

El rostro de Rick se endureció a la velocidad de la luz.

—Te equivocas, no va por ahí la cosa. —Musitó. Y, quizás, si hubiesen zanjado el tema en ese momento, podrían haberse evitado una discusión. Pero eso no sería así.

—Bueno, en ese caso, ¿qué paso?

—Vamos dejarlo, Beckett.

—No, no, —dijo la novelista en un tono que ya denotaba la tensión que comenzaba a invadir el coche— venga, no te cortes ahora, ilústrame.

Otra cosa común. Hay ciertas palabras, expresiones, gestos, que no son más que mínimos detalles en cualquier conversación banal, pero que en una pelea, son analizados y percibidos milimétricamente. Detalles que, a pesar de ser solo eso, pueden detonar la bomba de la ira. Un bufido, el hecho de rodar los ojos, una manía en particular, en fin, cosas. Pues, en este caso, el jocoso tono de Kate fue el pequeño detonante.

—Vale, saca papel, boli y apunta, guapa. —Respondió en un tono de voz un tanto mordaz.— Simplemente me jodió un poco el hecho que llevemos dos meses con este..., lo que sea con lo que se pueda etiquetar esta mierda que tenemos y que me vengas con el cuento de : _" Me gustas mucho "_ , _"Te he echado de menos", "Me encanta estar contigo" y_ de ponerte igual de cariñoss o más que todo el puto elenco de «My little Ponny», para después darte el lote con tu ex delante de mis narices. Y, ya, ya sé que fue él quien te besó pero, te lo dije ayer y te lo digo hoy, Kate, no me apetece perder el tiempo. Si vamos a follar esporádicamente, vale, me parece bien. Pero no quiero medias tintas ni el cuento de la parejita feliz si las cosas van a ser así. ¿Algo que añadir?

Kate se limitó a girar la cabeza para mirar por la ventana en silencio. _"Venga, crack, anótate otro tanto."_ Pensó Rick, al ver que esta no decía nada. Pero mientras que él tomaba ese silencio como un gesto mezquino y vanidoso, la verdadera razón era que no se atrevía a abrir la boca porque sabía que, una milésima de segundo después, empezaría a llorar. Y era demasiado orgullosa para eso. Quizás ayer se dejase llevar, pero hoy, no. Sin embargo, sacó la fuerza de un lugar desconocido hasta para ella, a lo mejor, era el enfado que la había poseído quién iba a hablar. Pero fuese quien fuere, dijo :

—No, te has encargadado de eso más que bien tú, solito.

* * *

—Tenemos la dirección de la compañera de piso y una plantilla entera de compañeros de curro de la victima a los que interrogar. —Dijo el detective secamente, interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenían Ryan y Lanie en la sala de descanso.— Es decir, bastante trabajo.

Ambos se miraron entre sí. _"Mami y papi han vuelto a discutir"_ pensaron al unísono con esa extraña conexión que tenían la inspectora y su compañero.

—Está bien, —dijo Ryan, con cautela— iremos a...

—Lanie y yo nos vamos a ver a la compañera de piso. —Dijo Kate, que entró como un rayo y tiró del brazo de Lanie para dirigirse al ascensor.

—Eh, pero, Ryan...—Comenzó a balbucear, pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a mirarla con la misma expresión de desconcierto que había en su cara. Genial, en cima, se dejaba la humeante taza que acababa de preparar.

—Vamos, Lanie, tenemos trabajo, ya te compraré uno de camino. —Anunció Kate, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Rick, que estaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta, tenía la vista clavada en el trasero de la escritora. Los baqueros le hacían un culo irresistible. Bueno, qué diablos, tenía un culo irresistible de por sí. Pero además de eso, sabía que ropa escoger para acentuarlo. Y esto hizo que su, todavía estado de enfado, se incrementase. Le desconcertaba que, por más enfadado que estuviese con ella, siguiese calentandolo de aquella manera. Lo que le faltaba, la gota que colmó el vaso, empalmarse en medio de la comisaría. Se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz, masajeándolo. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró a Ryan observandole con las dos tazas de café en la mano y una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? —Dijo visiblemente molesto. Lo había pillado _in fraganti._

Sólo por eso, la hostilidad con la que le habló su compañero no hizo más que acrecentar la sonrisa hasta convertirla en carcajada.

—¿Café? —Preguntó Ryan en son de paz.

Castle aceptó la taza de mala gana, al menos externamente, porque, en cuanto dio el primer sorbo, lo agradeció como un condenado. No en voz alta, obviamente.

—Calla y a trabajar.

* * *

Paró de tocar la puerta, resignado, estaba claro que no tenía intenciones de abrirle. Había captado el mensaje. Y muy deportivamente, de hecho. _"Porque te lo mereces, pedazo de capullo."_ Dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. _"¿Qué esperabas, eh, amigo? ¿Qué te abriese la puerta y se arrojase a tus brazos a la primera de cambio? Después de la fiestecita que le has dado, ¿de verdad?"_ Prosiguió la voz. Se han pasado todo el día bastante enfadados el uno con el otro, de hecho, ni se han dirigido la palabra. Él, con Ryan y la mitada de la plantilla de camareros. Ella, con Lanie y la otra mitad, porque, al parecer, la compañera estaba ilocalizable y no volvería hasta la semana que viene. Él siendo muy amable con las camareras, sin maldad alguna. Ella, resoplando y rodando los ojos. Pero también inclinándose hacia delante cuando hablaba con un camarero guapo para regalarle una "amable" visión de su escote. Él, molesto, porque sabía lo que pretendía hacer. Ella, triunfante porque hacía lo que quería. Él, mirándole el culo de nuevo. _"Bueno, ni tanta importancia le des. Eso llevas haciéndolo dos meses, con enfado o sin él"._ Ella, mirándole a él. Él, mirándole a ella. Los dos, comiéndose con la mirada y queriendo hablar, pero ambos demasiado orgullosos como para hacerlo. Vaya, parecía como si hubiesen vuelto al inicio de sula relación. _"Te equivocas, al principio terminabais teniendo sexo, por lo menos"._

—¡Ya está bien, cierra el pico de una vez! —Exclamó Castle, para sí mismo, cansado de su propia voz.

De repente, el sonido de unas llaves chocando contra la moqueta del pasillo lo devolvieron a la tierra.

—Castle. —Dijo la joven con un tono de sorpresa genuino.

—Beckett. —Respondió él, sin saber muy bien que decir.

Ambos estaban estáticosestático, el uno frente al otro, sin saber muy bien qué decir o que hacer. Hasta que, por arte de magia, se agacharon a la vez a recoger la llave del suelo haciendo que sus manos entraran en contacto y separandolas como si hubiesen metido la mano en una chimenea ardiendo.

—Perdona —musitó este, apartándose para que ella pudiera abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? —Preguntó gélidamente. Y la firmeza en su voz, asustó a Rick.

—Venía a hablar contigo.

 _"Curioso, ¿eh? Porque vengo de tu casa, de intentar eso mismo. Pero no estabas."_ Pensó Kate, pero no fue eso lo que dijo.

—¿Se te olvidó decirme algo esta mañana? —Cuestionó mordazmente.— Pasa, no quiero tener esta conversación aquí.

Ni si quiera le había dicho de lo que venía a hablar, pero era bastante obvio.

Cerró la puerta al entrar, mientras observaba desde ahí como Kate sacaba dos vasos y echaba hielo.

—¿Te apetece algo de beber? —Le preguntó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Tampoco le importaba. Sacó el whisky escocés, su preferido, y lleno ambos vasos.— A mí, sí.

Se bebió el primero sin pestañear, notando como le ardía la garganta. Rick, por su parte, seguía quieto en la puerta, contemplando en silencio la escena. Ganando tiempo para pensar, mejor dicho, porque, a ver, el hecho de ir a hablar con ella ya era un paso. Pero, ahora, no sabía el siguiente. Da igual, de haberlo sabido, tampoco se habría acordado.

—¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No venías a hablar, o qué? —Dijo Beckett, unas octavas más alto de lo que ella pretendía.— Te he servido un puto vaso, ¿no te lo piensas beber? Genial, más para mí.

Pero antes de que el cristal tocase sus labios, notó la mano de Rick cerrándose sobre su muñeca, impidiéndoselo. De nuevo, era como si le quemase, y ese simple contacto la sobresaltó, tanto que la mano que sujetaba el vaso dejó de responderle en un acto reflejo y soltó el vaso, que se hizo añicos contra el suelo y les salpicó de whisky. Ninguno miró abajo, se había parado el tiempo. Ni siquiera existía, o, al menos, ellos ignoraban su existencia. Quizás pasarán quinientos años, o dos segundos. A lo mejor fue él, o fue ella. La cuestión es que se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro. Labios, dientes, lengua, rabia, cariño. Todo junto era demasiado.

Las manos de Rick bajaron al culo de Kate, y este gimio cuando pudo amasarlo a su antojo. La subió a la mesa del comedor mientras que ella, igual de desesperada por un poco de contacto que él, rasgaba la camisa, consiguiendo que varios botones volaran por los aires.

Las manos de Castle viajaban por dentro de su jersey, estaban en todas partes y en ningún sitio a la vez. Las metió por debajo del sujetador, retorciendo sin delicadeza los pezones de la novelista. Pero esto, en vez de molestarle, sólo consiguió calentarla aún más.

Gimió en su boca, ese ruidito que salía desde el fondo de su garganta, el que hacía s Rick perder cualquier rastro de autocontrol posible. Sin embargo, esta vez, ni siquiera tenía un poco de autocontrol.

Él se restregaba más y más contra ella, haciéndole saber cuanto la necesitaba.

Con manos torpes, consiguió desabrocharle los pantalones y bajarselos, junto a los calzoncillos, con los talones. Cuando él se los bajo a ella, no hubo tonteo previo, entró de una vez, sin miramientos, y comenzó a moverse con rapidez.

Kate, incapaz de controlar lo que salía por su propia boca, se llevó el brazo a los labios para morderlo. Arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos. Pero Rick le apartó el brazo de la boca, quería escucharla. Sin embargo ella lo volvió a morder.

—No. —Bramó, apartando el brazo de nuevo. Pero ella le hizo caso omiso, se enteraría todo el edificio si no se callaba con algo.— No.

Acto seguido, el inspector le agarró ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza. Era más fuerte que ella, por lo que a él solo le hizo falta un brazo para retenerla. Mientras, su otra mano, la que estaba libre, viajó hacia el borde del jersey para levantarlo. Apartó la copa de uno de los senos, dejando el pezón rosado al descubierto. Se inclinó y comenzó a darle las atenciones que a su boca se le antojaban.

Cuando notó como sus paredes, cálidas y húmedas, lo apretaban, le acarició el clítoris sin ninguna gentileza. Estaban a punto de caramelo, y el edificio ya se habría enterado. Lo único que se oían eran sur gritos, los jadeos, los gemidos que soltaban y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando.

* * *

—Perdóname —Dijo un rato después, con la cara apoyada en su pecho. No se habían cambiado de posición, pues ahora, en vez de piernas, parecía que tenían gelatina.

—Ya te he perdonado, tonto. —Le susurró Kate, mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo.

—No, en serio, perdón. —Dijo levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.— No tengo derecho a hablarte así. Nadie lo tiene. He sido un capullo y...

—Entonces perdóname tú a mi también, —le interrumpió ella— por ponerme tan pesada. Mira, Rick, eres gilipollas.

Dijo, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por su parte.

—Bueno, me lo merezco.

—No, a ver, el caso es que yo también lo soy. —Continuó— Pero he descubierto que me encanta que seamos gilipollas juntos. Porque en este momento, y que te quede claro, así que, saca papel, boli y apunta, guapo, —dijo, imitando el apelativo que usó el esa misma mañana— no hay otra persona en el mundo con la que me apetezca ser gilipollas que no seas tú. ¿Entendido? Y no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, porque sé que, en el fondo no quieres. No te garantizo que algo entre nosotros pueda salir bien, pero sé que quiero que salga. Y cuando quiero algo lo consigo.

Rick sonrió y tomo su cara entre sus manos enormes para besarla, con tanto cariño que Kate pensó que se derretía.

—Y ahora, —dijo entre beso y beso— hazme la cena, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Lo que tú digas, jefa, lo que tú digas...

* * *

 _ **N/A : Uuuuuuufffff it's been a while desde mi última publicación eh? Jejeje lo sé.**_

 _ **Echaba de menos esto. Sé que este capitulo no compensa todo lo que he tardado pero lo he hecho con mucho cariño y espero que eso sí lo compense. No lo he revisado mucho, porque me caigo de sueño, pero avisadme si hay algo muy grave.**_

 _ **No sé si sigue habiendo gente que lee fanfiction de Castle, por eso (y aprovecho para mendigar reviews) hacedme saber si od ha gustado el capítulo. Si recibo un poco de cariño en forma de comments, puede que actualice más rápido. Así que eso, espero que os guste, y me voy a dormir. Besotes desde mi cama y chauuuuu.**_


	14. A hard day's night, a hard day's morning

Apretó los párpados ante el rayo de claridad que acababa de impactar en ellos. ¿Quién había encendido la luz? ¿Por qué? Sinceramente, nunca había sido una persona de mañanas y siempre le había gustado remolonear en la cama el máximo tiempo posible, desde que era pequeño. Esa mañana hacía frío, sin embargo, él estaba tan cómodo entre las suaves sábanas de la cama de Beckett. Beckett. Beckett. Beckett. No estaba ahí. Tanteo aún sin ver nada, pero su lado de la cama estaba frío y vacío. Muy a su pesar abrió los ojos, todavía demasiado cansados para despertar, y pudo divisar a la persona que buscaba, cosa que pintó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente. —Dijo ella, contagiándose de su mueca sonriente.

—¿Eso que estoy oliendo es café?— Preguntó frotándose los ojos, intentando que la somnolencia se despegase de ellos.

—Efectivamente, así que, si quieres una taza, —respondió, tentándolo— será mejor que te levantes. Vamos a llegar tarde a trabajar.

Este comentario le hizo reír. Ella se preocupaba más que él mismo por su propio trabajo. Esa Beckett responsable y mandona que estaba viendo le parecía demasiado adorable. Como este no se levantaba y seguía con los ojos cerrados, la escritora colocó las tazas en la mesita de noche y comenzó a zarandearlo suavemente.

—Cinco minutos más, ¡por fa! —Rogó él, cual niño pequeño. Hizo un puchero con los labios, intentando distraer a la chica, cuando abrió un ojo para comprobar su reacción pudo ver como ser mordía el carrillo interno para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir.

—¡Castle! —Dijo, fingiendo estar enfadada. Bueno, la mayor parte del enfado era fingida, pero estaba comenzando a irritarse ligeramente.

Finalmente, el detective abrió los ojos y dio un gran bostezo estirándose para poder desperezarse. Justo cuando creía que iba a levantarse, agarró su mano y tiró de ella hasta llevarla consigo a la cama. En un rápido movimiento quedó encima de ella y se metió entre sus piernas, sujetándole las manos sobre la cabeza para que no se moviera.

—Rick, ¿q-qué haces? —Preguntó, aunque toda su atención se había reducido a los labios del hombre que estaba encima suya.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que le había preguntado, comenzó a acercar su boca hasta dejarla a milímetros de los carnosos y rosados labios de la novelista, quién ya los había entreabierto, ansiando un beso. Pero, justo cuando estaban a punto de rozarse, movió la cabeza, negándole el contacto. Repitió la acción un par de veces, consiguiendo sacarla de quicio. Gimió de exasperación y placer cuando este bajó la cabeza hasta esconderse en su cuello y comenzó a torturarlo sin compasión. Beckett se movía bajo su cuerpo, y ya ni siquiera ella sabía si lo hacía para ver si se quitaba de encima o para aumentar la fricción entre sus cuerpos, pues notaba la erección mañanera frotarse contra su abdomen.

—No me has dado los buenos días. —Susurró roncamente en su oreja. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando notó como se le erizaba la piel al notar su aliento.

—¡Es lo primero que te he dicho! —Respondió, indignada.— Eres tú quién no me ha dado los buenos días.

Comenzó a succionar su cuello, fascinado por la sensibilidad de su piel, como esta se enrojecía.

—Negativo, Becks, te equivocas, estos son mis buenos días para ti, y deja de morderte el labio, vas a acabar desgarrándotelo. —Añadió una de las veces que levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

Pero ella, en lugar de parar, apretó con más fuerza. Tanta, que Rick pensó que de un momento a otro un hilo de sangre escarlata comenzaría a brotar de él. Para evitarlo, finalmente la besó. Atrapó su labio inferior, succionándolo brevemente repetidas veces. Notó la lengua de ella, intentando entrar en su boca y le dio vía libre más que encantado. Escucho como gemía y también los sonidos qué él mismo hacía al notar el roce de sus lenguas. Sus manos ya no hacían fuerza; las de ella para que las liberara y las suyas para impedirlo, sino que se acariciaban entre sí con cariño. De todas maneras, rompió el contacto para apartarle el pelo de la cara. Una de sus manos se enredaba en su pelo, mientras que ella agarró la otra y la metió entre sus cuerpos, guiándola hasta dejarla sobre su centro por encima de las bragas. Sin apartar la mirada de la suya, Rick apartó la tela hasta que pudo su palma quedaba completamente sobre la humedad de la escritora. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió lo mojada que estaba y su mano empezó a frotar con una lentitud y suavidad que la estaban matando.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —Preguntó, y ella asintió con la cabeza, y él paró, ganándose una mirada asesina.— Habla, y no cierres los ojos.

La escritora tragó saliva, la temperatura de su habitación había aumentado considerablemente y, si no estuviera demasiado ocupada intentando correrse, ella misma pagaría el termostato.

—Sí. —Al ver que no movía la mano, agarró su muñeca, clavándole las uñas.— Castle, por favor.

Volvió a mover la mano, aunque iba igual de despacio que antes. Desesperada, mordió su brazo de la frustración.

—Tú y tu manía de morder cosas. —Musitó divertido. No le molestaba, en realidad; le excitaba, de hecho. Mientras no se hiciese daño, claro.— Si te apetece morder algo, muérdeme a mí.

—Claro, para que luego te quejes de que te he mordido demasiado fuerte, ¿no? —Dijo divertida, antes de atrapar su labio inferior con los dientes, esta vez, sin apretar demasiado, sólo jugueteando con él.— Más, Rick, más rápido.

Dispuesto a complacerla, aumentó la velocidad, quedando satisfecho cuando comenzó a gemir más alto. Justo cuando notaba que estaba a punto de correrse, paró y metió la cabeza bajo las sábanas, acariciando el pubis de la chica con cortos besos. Lamió su humedad de arriba a abajo e hizo un ruido que expresaba pura satisfacción cuando Kate comenzó a retorcerse inquieta y a tirar con fuerza de sus cortos mechones. Hizo que llevase las rodillas al pecho, para tener un más contacto aún. Podría pasarse la vida entera así, deslizando su lengua entre la suavidad de aquellos pliegues resbaladizos, bebiendo el líquido que emana de ellos, escuchando los sonidos que salían de su garganta cuando la acariciaba donde más lo necesitaba.

—Castle, Castle, ¡Rick! —De repente, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba llamando.

—¿Qué quieres?

—A ti.

Se lanzó hacia él cual trigresa, cual leona, cual fiera. Ahora era ella quien estaba al mando de la situación, y él, por su parte, más que contento de dejarla hacer. Se deshizo por fin de la camiseta que, a pesar de ser ancha, sentía que la aprisionaba, y comenzó a frotarse contra la longitud de su erección, haciendo que ambos suspirasen de placer. Subió ambas manos hacia sus pechos y les dio la atención que no les había dado en toda la mañana, pellizcando y retrocediendo sus pezones.

—¡Kate! —Dijo con voz ahogada.

Y esta lo entendió a la perfección. Era ahora o nunca, ella tampoco iba a durar mucho más, por lo que se sentó sobre el dejando que entrase de lleno en ella. Al principio subía y bajaba despacio, aunque, finalmente, comenzó a cabalgar sobre él desesperada por liberarse. Arañaba su pecho, los músculos de su abdomen, consiguiendo que la piel del inspector se erizara ante el contacto. Él, por su parte, con una mano le apartaba el pelo de la cara, para poder mantener sus ojos clavados en los suyos, para poder follar también con la mirada. Su otra mano se encargaba de hacer círculos sobre su clítoris.

* * *

—No pienso dejar que vuelvas a entrar a mi casa, —dijo mientras ambos trataban de respirar con normalidad de nuevo tras haberse corrido. Rick la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho y llenaba su frente de besos. Paró confundido al oír eso.— vienes y, en menos de veinticuatro horas, ya se ma ha roto un vaso y una taza por tu culpa.

Sonrió relajado, al ver que bromeaba.

* * *

—¿De verdad tenemos que levantarnos? —Preguntó cuando Kate se levantó para ir a la ducha, deleitandose con la visita de su cuerpo desnudo. De repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta. —Dijo risueña.

Cerró los ojos un segundo más y se levantó para seguir a Kate hasta el baño.

—Ni se te ocurra, no pienso llegar más tarde. —Dijo con voz autoritaria cuando lo vio detrás suya.

Este rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, solo vengo a despedirme. —Dijo sobre sus labios— Me ducharé en mi casa, tengo que pasar a por ropa nueva.

—¿El-ca-fé? —Preguntó entre beso y beso.

—No te preocupes, tómatelo tú. Yo voy a limpiar el estropicio que hemos hecho con la otra taza. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

Ella asintió y se puso de puntillas para darle un último beso.

* * *

Al salir de la ducha, lo vio en la habitación, ya vestido.

—Castle, ¿no ibas a...? —su sonrisa se disipó al ver la palidez tan extrema que surcaba su cara— ¿Qué pasa?

No le dio tiempo a responder, pues ella ya había visto el cadáver que yacía en el umbral de la puerta de su loft.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ _ **: Cuánto tiempo, ¿no? Bueno, al menos, no tanto tiempo como el que tardé en actualizar la última vez. Aun así, perdón por tardar tanto.**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? Originalmente, este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero si ponía la segunda parte (es decir, la parte que falta, la que no he subido) no había tanto ''cliffhanger'' y no quedaba tan chulo. Pero, eso sí, os aseguro que se avecinan movidas muy turbias. That's my jam.**_

 _ **Una vez más; disculpas, las escenas de sexo no se me dan nada bien y este capítulo se basa prácticamente en eso.**_

 _ **Si sois buenxs conmigo, piadosxs, si os**_ _ **portáis bien**_ _ **(= petar a reviews el capítulo), subiré esta misma noche la segunda parte, que YA ESTÁ ESCRITA (pero, como he dicho anteriormente, por cuestiones de estética, he tenido que recortar el capítulo).**_

 _ **Chaaaoooo xoxoxoxoxo**_


	15. Your secret is safe with me

Su frente estaba pegada contra el cristal, sentía que su cabeza echaba humo y que, de un momento a otro, explotaría. A pesar de estar endiabladamente fría debido a la lluvia, el contacto con la ventana no le proporcionaba ni tranquilidad, ni una sensación relajante. Ahora mismo, lo único que le apetecía era estar en su sillón reclinable, con una gran manta enrollada alrededor ; como si fuese la tela que envuelve a una momia, con su pijama de franela, el de cuadros rojos y negros. Un capítulo de Twin Peaks, o de House, una película de miedo; cualquier cosa, de todas formas, lo único relevante era estar relajada y cómoda. Bueno, y una taza con nubes de colores no estaría mal. Oh sí, como su madre solía prepararselo de pequeña, dos nubes arriba, tres abajo, formando una carita sonriente. Casi podía notar el chocolate quemándole la lengua.

—Beckett, Becks, Kate...—alguien le zarandeó suavemente el hombro.

En lugar de eso, tenía que ir a comisaría. A investigar un caso. Sólo porque otro estúpido o estúpida se había obsesionado con ella y, vale, esta vez no imitó sus crímenes, sino que tuvo que matar a alguien y dejarlo en su puerta. ''Genial, no te preocupes, el premio a la persona más pirada te lo llevas tú, colega." Dijo irónicamente para sí misma.

—Perdón, estaba un poco perdida por un momento. —Respondió sacudiendo la cabeza, para disipar aquel rastro de confusión.

Ryan asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Es...—se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de las nariz.—Es una putada que la gente se obsesione contigo de esta manera, y sé que, ahora mismo, la comisaría es el último lugar al que quieres ir pero, Kate, no podemos arriesgarnos a que vayan a por ti. Y más cuando no sabemos nada de él o ella.

La escritora sonrío, incómoda. ¿Tanto se notaba su desagrado?

* * *

El silencio que reinaba en el otro coche de policía era más punzante que una aguja y la tensión no podía ser más palpable. Era, en toda regla, un silencio incómodo.

—¡Oh, por Dios, Richard! —Exclamó la detective—No podemos fingir que lo que he visto esta mañana no ha pasado.

Soltó un suspiro que pareció durar siglos y apoyó la cabeza contra el salpicadero. Perfecto. Lanie Parish interrogándole, encima, para más inri, en medio de un atasco en Nueva York.

—Ni se te ocurra poner la sirena, Rodgers.

Este giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia ella cuando utilizó ese nombre contra él.

—A ver, Lanie, —dijo cansado, sin ganas de hablar de ese tema en ese preciso instante—tú sabes lo que has visto, no tienes un pelo de tonta. Suma dos mas dos.

* * *

 _Los técnicos se movían por doquier, recogiendo muestras de un lado a otro, sin descanso. La primera detective en llegar fue Lanie Parish. No había abierto la boca aún, cuando Rick se dio cuenta de que esta ya lo sabía todo, sus pensamientos, sus secretos más oscuros...  
_

 _Su extraña relación con Beckett sería también un buen ejemplo._

 _Llegó hacia donde estaba él, y se cruzó de brazos._

 _—¿Qué has hecho ahora Castle? —Preguntó rodando los ojos._

 _Apesar de las dotes dramáticas de su madre, a la hora de mentir, era más fácil pillar a Castle que al mismísimo Pinoccio. Aun así, intentó actuar como si él no supiese que ya los había descubierto._

 _Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la chica lo interrumpió._

 _—No me mientas._

 _—¿Cómo sabes si lo que voy a decir es mentira?_

 _—Te inclinas a la izquierda cuando te pones nervioso. Si no te importa, dejaremos tu psicoanálisis para después. Ahora me gustaría saber porqué has llamado avisando de un asesinato en casa de Beckett, —antes de que este pudiera articular una sílaba, añadió : —A las siete de la mañana._

 _Richard abría y cerraba la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero las palabras no salían._

 _—Es decir, con lo poco que soportas a la escritora, todo esto es un poco raro, ¿no? —Comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, rodeándolo y mirándolo con los ojos entornados. Estaba interrogándolo como si fuese uno de sus sospechosos.—Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que la otra vez que hubo un asesinato en este mismo edificio llegaste tan pronto, como si hubieses estado aquí, de hecho, podría decir que tú eres el asesino. Pero te conozco, y sé que el motivo de esto es que te estás tirando a Beckett._

 _De repente, antes de que pudiesen hacer un comentario más sobre la situación, la susodicha salió de su habitación lista para salir pitando a comisaría. No sería el primer lugar al que le apetecería ir ahora mismo, pero lo prefería, antes que estar en su loft, donde habían matado a alguien prácticamente delante de sus narices._

 _—¡Inspectores, hay una nota! —Dijo uno de los técnicos, haciendo que la cara de Kate, la cuál ya estaba pálida del susto, se rebajase al mismo tono casi albino que tenía el cuerpo muerto del suelo._

 _Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Como si ignorando lo que acababa de decir el técnico fuesen a anularlo, a su vez, sabían que por mucho que pasasen de la pregunta eso no cambiaría la situación nada de nada.._

 _—¿Qué pone en la nota? —Preguntó Katherine, sin ni siquiera saber de dónde había conseguido sacar la voz._

 _Nadie hacía caso a su pregunta._

 _—¡He preguntado que qué dice la nota, maldita sea! —Exclamó._

 _Todos los demás allí presentes se miraban entre sí, no sabiendo qué decir, qué hacer, o cómo reaccionar, hasta que uno de los técnicos sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse y enfocó la vista para leer la nota._

 _—"¿Por qué no me quieres, Kate?"_

* * *

—Aun así, no entiendo cómo has llegado a esa conclusión. —Pregunró el detective.

—Tú lo que quieres decir es que si se nota mucho en público, ¿no? —Respondió su compañera, con los ojos entornados— Es decir, que si los demás también se han dado cuenta...

Rodó los ojos. Estaba entre sorprendida e indiferente ; indiferente porque ya lo había visto venir, desde que Beckett entró a comisaría hasta ella misma notó la chispa que surgió entre su amigo y la joven. Pero si se había sorprendido porque no esperaba que llegaran a hacer algo con esa atracción. Kate era joven, y no le sería difícil encapricharse de alguien como Rick. Y bueno, Rick era joven también, claro, no tanto como ella. La cosa es que Castle no es ese tipo de persona que se adentra a explorar cuando encuentra que tiene sentimientos por alguien, sin embargo, eso es lo que ha estado haciendo.

—No te voy a mentir Castle, pero os pasáis el día haciéndoos ojitos el uno al otro, aunque penséis que no nos damos cuenta, o por lo menos yo, se ve cuando buscáis cualquier excusa para tocaros ; Una mano en la rodilla, te paso el café, un codazo por aquí, un empujón cariñoso por allá. Otra cosa evidente es, por cierto, lo curioso de que a veces los dos desaparecéis de la nada. Si, vale, haréis el truco de ir y volver en diferentes momentos pero, tío, no cuela ni un pelín. Y, no sólo eso, sino, la conexión que tenéis al resolver casos juntos.

El coche volvió a quedarse en un silencio sepulcral, y los detectives se miraron por un momento ; Lanie muy seria, y Rick rojo como un tomate.

—¡Te estás pillando por ella! —Exclamó la inspectora.

Rick, quien pensaba que no podría ruborizarse más, se dio cuenta de que la verdad era que sí, podía ponerse mucho más rojo de lo que estaba.

—Lanie, cállate. —Dijo con voz calmada, o al menos, lo intentó decir de esa manera.

—Si no estuviera tan preocupada por el peligro que corre el culo de Kate en este momento, se me ocurrirían cientos de bromas y burlas para fastidiarte, pero no es la ocasión. Y, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.


End file.
